BACKUP TIMES THREE-First
by ncsupnatfan
Summary: Jody has her hands full with three young women that she takes in, two that have crossed paths with the brothers before. The brothers are called in by Jody on a hunt. Sam goes missing and Dean needs backup and gets it from the three young women.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This popped into my head and thought I would give it a shot. Not sure how long it will be, but I hope you will enjoy the journey with me. Would like to know your thoughts on this. Please review.**

 **NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Jody Mills looked up from her paperwork when her cell phone began to ring. She glanced at the caller id and smiled hitting answer.

"Hey! What's going on?"

"Hi Jody, just lettin' ya know we're home and goin' to head over to the thrift store." Krissy told her as she dropped her bag by the door.

"Be careful, any ideas for dinner?"

"We'll figure something out, will you be home?"

"I'm going to try my best. I still have some paperwork to do, so hopefully I can get out of here on time. You guys know I love you."

"Yeah, yeah, no chick flick ok." Krissy grimaced. "See ya at home."

Jody disconnected the call and sat back in her chair shaking her head. She sounded so much like Dean it was scary. The bad thing was, she also acted like him too. Jody knew the girls still trained for hunting, but she couldn't blame them knowing each of their stories. She was just glad they got alone and took care of each other. A few years ago she had no idea she would be mothering three motherless young women. Two sent to her from Sam and Dean Winchester and one she rescued from a family of vampires with their help

 **spn**

The brothers first met Krissy Chambers when her father was taken by two Vetala and she called Bobby Singer for help only to get Sam. Not knowing him, she hung up, but Sam decided to find her and see if she needed help. He goes looking for her missing father only to be captured too. Dean tracked her down and she tricked him into taking her with him to find Sam and her father. They were captured, but she killed one of the Vetala, got Sam free and he killed the other. The brothers talked her father out of hunting anymore for Krissy's sake and he agreed with them. He would stop hunting for his daughter and give her a normal life.

A couple years later they run into Krissy again during a vampire hunt. They learn her father was killed by a vampire and she was taken in along with two other teens. Sam and Dean find that they are being trained by a hunter they knew to be the next generation of hunters. Thinking it too good to be true, Dean tracked down a girl that was just turned by a vamp, but the teens thought she is the one who killed Krissy's father. Dean convinced them otherwise and they learn the hunter training them is working with a vampire, he was the one who killed all their families. The vampire is killed and the hunter kills himself instead of being alone. Krissy and the two others teens decide to stay in the house and continue in school. They promised not to hunt, but they would be ready if a hunt came to them.

Dean and Sam saved Krissy who was hunting on her own. Her friends moved in different directions, so she decided to hunt like her father. They convinced her to go and stay with Jody. She finally agreed and now goes to college.

Next addition to her growing family was Claire Novak, Jimmy Novak's daughter. Jimmy Novak was the vessel for Castiel, an angel and close friends with the Winchesters. When a fight breaks out between Castiel and his angel family, Castiel is expelled and the brothers find Jimmy Novak in the aftermath. Jimmy makes the mistake of going home only to be attacked by demons. Jimmy is hurt and dying and Castiel takes over Claire's body. He begs Castiel to take his body instead to save her. Even when he leaves Claire's body, a small amount of grace is left behind giving Claire some special abilities. Her mother disappeared and left her with her grandmother. Unfortunately, when her grandmother died, she was tossed into the foster care system and had a hard time dealing with all the loss and pain. Castiel finds her and tries to help, but she blames him for the loss of both her parents. After nearly being killed, she finally agreed to go to Jody's to stay.

And the final addition to her extended family was Alex Ann. Jody arrested her for shop lifting and a member of her vampire family tried to kill her. Jody finds out she was taken in by a vampire family, but was never turned, instead, she was being used by the vampire family to lure victims to their death. She called in Sam and Dean for help and they kill the family. They saved Alex by giving her the cure and Jody lets her decide if she would like to stay with her. Alex agreed to stay and Jody now has a ready made family.

The three girls in their own right have been through more than someone their ages should have. They have all been touched by the supernatural in some way, changing their lives forever. The girls were wary of each other at first, but after learning the other's story, a strong bond was formed and now they were inseparable. Claire was getting her GED and going to start her first year in college, Alex was in her first year of college and Krissy was in her second year of college.

All the girls were trying to be as normal as they could, but once learning about the supernatural it was hard to not stay involved in someway. They had gone on small hunts, much to Jodie's dismay. She knew they were good girls who were dealt lousy hands in life, but she hoped she could give them a little normal.

 **spn**

"Come on guys, I wanna get to the thrift store 'fore it closes." Krissy urged the other girls as she headed for the car.

"Comin', I needed to get some money." Claire told her as she followed her out the door.

"Alex! Get a move on."

"I'm here." she answered running from her bedroom.

"Ok, we hit the thrift store and I need to run into the bookstore, then dig something up for dinner."

"Is Jody going to make it home?"

"She said she was goin' to try, but being the sheriff, you never know." Krissy replied backing the car out of the driveway.

 **spn**

The girls wandered through the store picking up some jeans and a couple of shirts. It was good they were all pretty much the same size and could swap clothes. It gave them more choices and saved money. They all babysat and did odd jobs to bring money in. Jody had put an end to Krissy hustling pool when she caught her at the bar playing since she was underage. The three together were a handful, but Jody took it all in stride, knowing none of the girls had no where else to go. Their presence also lessened the hurt of her losing her own family. They filled in a void for Jody and kept her on her toes and she gave each of them her love.

"You guys done?"

"Yeah, I am, Alex?"

"Me too."

They paid for their purchases and headed back to the car to drop off their bags before walking down the street to the bookstore. Claire slowed slightly and frowned as she looked around at the people passing them. Krissy noticed her frown and questioned it.

"C what's wrong?"

"Don't know, just a funny feeling." she said looking around again.

"Your spidery thing going off?" Alex asked as she came abreast with them.

"Don't know, but something's definitely off."

"Let's get in the bookstore, everyone carrying?" Krissy mumbled opening the bookstore door.

"Always." Claire answered.

"Me too." Alex nodded.

The girls headed into the stacks keeping a close eye on the door. They watched the people coming and going for several minutes before speaking.

"Still feel anything?"

"No, it's gone now."

"Come on, let's check out the internet, see if anything strange has been reported around here?"

"Wouldn't Jody have said something?"

"You know she tries to keep us out of the loop, afraid we'll get hurt."

"Yeah, we're probably better trained than her deputies to handle these things."

"Look there's three stations free; we'll each take one and see what we can find."

The girls each took a computer station and began to surf through web sites looking for anything that might be supernatural related; missing people, unusual deaths, or anything our of the ordinary that might be a case. Each girl was a good researcher and tough beyond their years.

 **spn**

Jody was getting ready to leave when a call came in about a dead body being found at the dump. She signed knowing this was going to be another meal she missed with her girls. She knew they were use to it and didn't complain, but she felt bad none the less. Jody headed to her squad car to make the drive to the crime scene.

Jody dialed Krissy's cell to let them know not to wait dinner for her.

"Hello."

"Krissy, it's Jody. I'm sorry but I got a call, looks like I won't be home after all." she sighed into the phone.

"It's ok Jody, we'll grab something while we're out." she assured her. "What's the call?"

"You know I can't tell you that. You girls be home early ok?"

"We will, be careful."

"I will." Jody said hanging up and turning onto the road for the dump and heading for the flashing lights.

 **spn**

"That was Jody, she's on a call, we're on our own for dinner." Krissy said hanging up.

"Call?"

"Yeah, but she wouldn't tell me what."

"I can hack into the police data base find out." Alex suggested from her station as she began to tap the keys quickly hacking into the police data base. "Here it is, body was found out at the dump."

"No other details?"

"Not yet, what should we do?"

"Guys, I found deaths of several homeless people in the past few weeks. Doesn't give cause of death, maybe that's something to check out." Claire offered.

"I'd say we need to make a trip to the morgue."

"Road trip, I got shotgun!"

"Gee, it's only three miles."

"Spoil sport."

"C'mon, let's do this I got homework to do."

The girls waited for Krissy to get what she needed and headed back to their car for a trip to the morgue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Three girls looked around the corner toward the morgue door to see if the coast was clear. They made their way to the doors and looked in seeing no one in the room. Krissy motioned them to follow her as they slipped silently into the room.

"Where would they be?"

"Over here." Krissy nodded to a computer terminal. She brought up their data base and searched for the numbers. "Found them." she smiled jotting down numbers.

"Al, see if you can find the files, we'll look at the bodies." she said handing her the slip of paper.

"Alright." she said heading for the file cabinet.

"C let's take a look at the bodies."

"I'm with you." Claire said following her to the drawers.

Krissy looked at the numbers on the front of the drawers and pulled one out on the bottom. They looked down at the body of middle aged sickly pale looking male.

"Why does he look so white?" Claire asked wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"He's been drained of blood." Krissy said knowingly. "Let's look at the other one."

Krissy found the drawer and pulled it out too seeing the same condition with this body too. She found two puncture marks on the under side of his arm that looked like a bite. Other places on the body had been cut up to destroy any evidence of bite marks.

"We've got vamps in town." she stated looking to the other girls knowingly.

Krissy and Alex both had dealings with vampires in the past and knew how to handle them. Claire, on the other hand, knew about angels, but not much of the other monsters that are out there. She had been training with Krissy and Alex and also studying up on the do's and don'ts of Monsters 101. All the girls honed their skills and planned on being prepared if anything came knocking at their door. This was their home now and they were going to keep it safe.

"Guess we have some cleaning up to do." Alex sighed closing the file cabinet after pulling out two folders and snapping pictures of the reports inside.

"Hey! What are you guys doing in here?" a young assistant asked surprised to see the girls in there.

"School project." Krissy answered pushing the other two toward the door. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"We going to tell Jody?"

"No, she'll figure it out on her own, besides, you know she'll try and stop us."

"Maybe we'll find them and snuff them 'fore she has to do anything."

"Maybe, let's get back to the house and pack."

"How are we on dead man's blood?"

"Six darts and five syringes."

"Should be enough, but we may need to replenish after this hunt."

"Holy oil too."

 **spn**

Jody stepped away from the dead body and pulled her cell out dialing a number she knew by heart. She waited for an answer on the other end.

"Hello." a deep male voice answered.

"Dean! Jody Mills."

"Hey Jody, how's it goin'?" he asked affection showing in his voice.

"Not so good, you boys busy?"

"No actually we just finished a hunt couple of days ago, why? Something wrong?"

"Yeah, think I've got a vampire or two in the area." she spoke softly so no one else could hear. "My guys are not equipped to handle these things. I don't want to lose them to inexperience."

"No problem Jody. We'll head your way in the morning."

"Thanks Dean."

"How're the girls doin'?"

"Good, I guess. Don't get to see too much of them, but they seem to be adjusting fairly well."

"They still training?"

"Can't stop them, Krissy says she wants to be prepared."

"We'll see you tomorrow, you take care."

"I'll be looking for you." Jody said hanging up and heading for the car. She wanted to get back home to see the girls before they went to bed.

 **spn**

"Gear up." Krissy told the other two as she took command. "We need to be out of here before Jody gets back."

The other two nodded in agreement knowing Jody would have a cow if she caught them going after the vampires. They all changed into dark clothes and armed themselves before meeting in the foyer.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Krissy asked. "I'm good on my own."

"No way I'm staying behind." Alex stated. "I know more about vamps than you two, I lived with them, was almost turned into one back then."

"Count me in, I think I can sense them and I know how to fight." Claire agreed standing her ground.

"Alright, I'll leave Jody a note." she said picking up a pad of paper and pen to scribble a note.

Krissy propped the note on the table and with a final look at her sisters in arms, they picked up their packs and headed out the door.

 **spn**

The house was quiet as Jody opened the front door and looked around.

"Girls!" she called waiting for an answer, but didn't get one. "Krissy, Claire, Alex, anyone here?"

Her echo bounced back to her, but the house remained silent. She glanced into the kitchen to find it empty too. She headed back into the family room and spotted the note. Jody read it over and slammed her hand down on the table.

"Damnit!" she growled pulling her cell out and dialing Dean.

"Jody."

"Dean, things just got complicated. The girls went after the vampires on their on." she got out as panic began to set in.

"What the hell! How did they find out?"

"I don't know, I never tell them anything about my cases, but you know how they are, they're resourceful."

"I'll get Sam and we'll leave now. Don't do anything stupid, you wait 'til we get there."

"Dean, they're my girls, I gotta start looking."

"Ok, but you stay safe, don't be a hero." he finally said.

"I will. Just hurry Dean."

"Hang in there."

 **spn**

"Sam, get dressed." Dean called to him pounding on his door.

"Wh't's goin' on?" he asked bleary eyed and half asleep, opening his door to find Dean dressed with bags in hands.

"Jody just called, the girls found out 'bout the vamps and are going after them, we need to get going now."

"Holy crap!" he cried. "Give me five minutes."

Sam turned back to his room to strip and put on clothes before grabbing his bags too. He headed after Dean for the garage and the Impala. Dean was sitting in the car waiting for him as headed around the car and tossed his bags in the back and climbing in the passenger seat.

Dean cranked the Impala and pulled out of the garage heading for Sioux Falls. He hoped they were going to be in time before something happened to one of the girls or Jody.

"You think they'll be ok?"

"I don't know, but I'm goin' to kick all their asses for this stunt."

"Hopefully Krissy will have enough sense to not take them on alone."

"You do know who you're talking about, right?"

"Yeah, better drive faster."

 **spn**

"Did you find anything?" Krissy asked Claire as she and Alex concentrated on a map.

"It seems the three killings were all on the south side of town. There's some abandoned farms down there we can check out." Alex answered looking up. "Take the next left and head out of town"

Claire looked down at her phone again seeing another text from Jody.

"Jody is starting to get mad; she wants us to come home."

"I figured as much. Tell her we're ok and we'll be careful. Then turn your cell off so they can't trace us."

"Ok." Claire said sending a text back to Jody.

"The first house is about a mile up the road off to the left." Alex directed as she looked out the side window into the night. "Shouldn't we wait until dawn? You know they will be stronger at night and will have an advantage."

"We're just on a scouting mission right now. If we can find them, then we can decide how to take them down." Krissy replied. "We have the scent mask so they won't smell us and we can keep watch until they return."

"How many you think we'll be up against?"

"I don't know, Alex what do you think?"

"Hard to say, could only be one, two or more. When I was with my family, there were five of us. We never ran into many solo vamps. They usually turned several to have the beginnings of a nest."

"So I've never dealt with vamps, give me a quick refresher." Claire asked.

"You can handle the dart gun with dead man's blood. It won't kill them, but will slow them down enough one of us can behead them. Beheading is the best way to kill them. Setting on fire is good too. They are strong and fast, do not under estimate them."

"Got it."

"The turn off is just up there."

"See it. We'll park on this side of the house and check it out." she said parking the car and getting out.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who has took the time to read this story. I have enjoyed developing the characters for each girl. Reviews welcome. NC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Not able to sit still, Jodie paced back and forth in her office at the sheriff's department. She looked at her watch and figured the guys would be here within the hour. She had tried to track all the girl's cells, but they were smart enough to turn off the GPS on their phones.

Forty minutes later, she paused in her pacing when a familiar growl of an engine caught her attention. She headed for the entrance but stopped when two tall, familiar silhouettes stepped into the doorway and began to walk toward her.

"Dean, Sam, it's good to see you, I just wish it wasn't under these circumstances."

"Hey Jodie." Dean smiled wrapping her in a warm hug.

"Jodie." Sam greeted her giving her a tight hug too.

"Wanna fill us in."

"We've had three deaths that we know of in the past two weeks. All three were drained of blood. On the last one, we found a bite mark on the underside of the arm. The other places were damaged where you couldn't see the bites. Figure they're trying to hide as long as they could before they got found out. Looks like vampire attacks to me."

"And of course those three smart asses decided to go hunting."

"Yep, I should of seen it coming, they found out about the killings and took off."

"Any idea where they might be?"

"The bodies were all found on the south side of town. There are some abandoned farm houses out that way where they could be hole up."

"Good a place as any to start. You stay here in case they come back."

"Like hell I am Dean!" Jodie exclaimed. "They're my girls, so I'm coming, so suck it up and let's go." she insisted heading for the Impala.

Dean looked over at Sam who shrugged knowing she would follow if they didn't allow her to come alone.

"Alright, let's go then." he sighed giving in to her.

 **spn**

"How many more places are there?" Krissy asked feeling discouraged not finding any signs of the vampires yet.

"Only two more out this way." Alex replied. "The roads on the right up here and you take a left off it."

Krissy followed her directions and turned at the next right onto a dirt road, driving slowly looking for the left she was to take.

Claire sat up, looked out the windshield, cocking her head as if to listen to something only she could hear.

"This is it, I can feel them."

"Alright, we'll find a place to hide the car and go in on foot."

 **spn**

The left turn came into view around the next curve and Krissy carefully made her way onto the rough road. She found a pull off and steered the car behind some trees out of sight from the road. The three girls got out and went around to the back to arm up. They took their cells and turned them off, not wanting it to give them away by ringing at the wrong time.

Krissy handed out machetes to everyone and gave Claire the dart gun with dead man's blood, while Alex and her stuck syringes with dead man's blood in their pockets. Each checked their hand guns before stowing them in waist of their jeans. Alex picked up a couple of road flares and tucked them into her back jeans pocket.

"Alright, you ready?"

"Kris, should we at least let Jodie know our location, you know, just in case?"

Krissy paused for a moment and then nodded. "Ok, we'll leave one phone on here; she can track us by it."

"Here we need to mask our scent."

Claire and Krissy accepted the spray and closed their eyes to spray themselves with the scent masking mixture. With one final check, the girls headed through the woods, staying in the shadows as much as they could. It was nearly a mile before the girls saw the darker shapes of a farm house and outbuilding ahead of them. As quietly as possible, they moved closer to the farm trying to hear or see any movement in the house. The house sat in an overgrown lot, showing how neglected and rundown it was. What little paint that was on the house was peeling and windows had been broken out. If you looked close, pieces of rotten wood hung or were missing up and down the walls.

"I don't see anything, but there's something there." Claire whispered.

"Do we wait or go now?"

"Let's check out that barn first, don't want any surprises. Anything pinging for ya?"

"I think there's someone in there."

The girls stopped at the tree line and watched the house for movement before advancing carefully around it and moving toward the barn. They plastered themselves to the outside wall of the barn and waited to be sure they were not seen. Krissy took a peek into the window, but couldn't see much in the dark interior. The moon was partly obscured by clouds that floated across the sky and didn't lend enough glow to lighten the inside of the barn. They eased their way toward a side door while they listened for any noises that didn't belong. Each girl had their machete ready as Alex very slowly lifted the latch to open the door.

 **spn**

The first one is off there to your left." Jodie pointed out the first empty house.

Dean followed her directions and pulled the Impala up to the house. He parked and they got out of the car heading to the trunk. Dean opened it and handed each a machete before taking one himself. He tucked a couple of syringes of dead man's blood into his jacket pocket before closing the trunk. With a nod to Sam, they headed for the house to check it out and see if the girls were anywhere around.

"Look, fresh car tracks." Sam said shining a light down the driveway showing fresh trampled weeds and the outline of tire tracks.

"So they were here, can't be too far behind them. Let's go." Dean said heading back to the Impala.

Sam looked at his phone as it pinged an alert for him. "Hey, got a ping from one of their cells. It was just turned on."

"Where does it show them?"

"Looks like about six or seven miles on out."

"There's two abandoned houses out there, they're probably a mile or so apart." Jodie commented standing on her tip-toes to get a better look at Sam's cell. She finally grabbed his hand and pulled it down to her level to get a better look. "Yep, the old Simpson place and...Let me think...I think its Crumms...Crumbles...something like that."

"Ok, let's go haul their butts home and beat some sense into them."

"Dean!" Sam chastised knowing he'd no more lay a hand on any of the girls, but he knew his brother's frustrations with not keeping them from hunting. Both of them had tried to talk the girls out of hunting, but they wouldn't listen and trained on a daily basis to hone their hunting skills. The three together made a pretty formable team.

"What? It might do them good to get an ass whupping, it didn't hurt us. Made us think before goin' in half cocked."

"Will you two quit wasting time arguing and let's go find my girls." Jodie complained whacking both of them on the shoulders before heading for the Impala mumbling to herself that Bobby was right, they were idjits.

 **spn**

All three girls froze as the door creaked loudly in the silent night. Krissy checked behind them, guarding their back as Alex stepped first into the darkness of the barn. Claire followed suit holding a shielded flashlight so only a dim streak of light showed out in front of them. Krissy followed the other two into the barn, tense and machete ready for any attack.

The inside of the barn was shrouded in dark shadows that outlined discarded farm equipment, broken wooden boxes, torn up bales of hay and assorted other items stacked or tossed in the corners. They carefully made their way around a broken down tractor when the light flashed off something near the front doors of the barn. Claire let a little more light out and they saw a beat up van sitting there.

Alex quietly made her way to the side of the vehicle and bent down to stab a sharp knife into the tire letting the air hiss out of it. Claire went to the back tire and repeated the process. They waited letting the hissing noise stop before moving on. Krissy walked around to the front of the van and motioned for Claire to bring the light. Claire stopped beside her and moved a couple of fingers allow a small beam to shine ahead of them.

Claire swallowed hard when she saw part of a female body sticking out from under an old tarp. Krissy moved closer as Alex and Claire flanked her while she lifted a corner of the tarp. They could make out several more dead bodies tossed uselessly in a pile like garbage. She dropped the covering back over the bodies and stepped on around the van to check out the rest of the barn.

"Someone's coming." Claire whispered pushing the other two toward some bales of hay in the shadows of the far wall.

They just got hidden when the front door of the barn slid open silently on well oiled hinges. Voices could be heard walking into the barn, beams of a flashlight shining out in front of them. The two male vampires never noticed the flat tires as they opened the van doors and climbed in. The driver started it and began to back out, but slammed on the brakes as the flat tires thumped on the driver's side.

"What the hell is wrong?" the passenger asked looking out the door as the driver got out.

"The tires are flat." he fussed back kicking one of the tires. "Are there any spares?"

"How do I know?"

"Well get out and look idiot."

"Don't boss me around and don't call me idiot, ass hole."

"Just check for a spare, the boss wants to head to town, grab a few more snacks."

"Ok, ok I'm looking." he growled at his partner.

The passenger got out and went around to the back of the van opening the doors to see if there was a spare in the wheel well. There was a small puff of air and a dart filled with dead man's blood buried into his chest causing him to grunt and slid to the ground.

"What ya doing stupid, is there a..." the driver growled out coming around the open doors to see his buddy lying on the ground. He looked around to slow as Krissy swung the machete lopping his head off in one fast swoop.

Alex stepped to the vampire twitching on the ground and brought the machete down hard, taking off his head. It rolled to the side ending the vampire's life. They looked toward the house and saw soft lights shining from the back rooms. The girls watched the house to see if any others were heading for the barn. They didn't see any movement from that way and slipped out of the barn, pulling the door partly closed as they left.

The girls hugged the shadows, ducking behind the overgrown bushes that lined one side of the yard. They stopped behind the bushes to catch their breath and surveyed the open area they would have to cross to get to the house. Before any of the girls could continue, hands clamped over each of their mouths and arms circled around their waist, quickly pulling them back behind a small stand of trees farther back from the house so as not to be heard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Krissy bit at the hand over her mouth and stepped down hard on the instep of the person holding her, struggling hard in the strong embrace.

"Sonovabitch." a familiar male voice hissed in her ear. "It's me, stop biting damnit."

"Claire, ow!" Sam grunted as she elbowed him in the stomach and kicked his shin.

"Alex its Jodie." she grunted as Alex started to hit her.

"Jodie, I'm sorry." she whispered turning to see her.

"Dean damnit, you scared the crap out of me." Krissy hissed slugging him in the shoulder after he let her go.

"Ow! Stop it already." Dean growled at her.

"Sam?" Claire whispered jerking around to see his huge form standing over her.

"Yeah." he managed to grunt out rubbing his stomach where she elbowed him. He was sure that was going to leave a bruise to add to the one on his shin.

"What are you guys doing here?" Krissy questioned madly looking around at the three adults.

"I could ask you three the same thing." Dean growled, letting her know he was not happy with them.

"We were checking the place for vamps dumb ass."

"Hey!" Jodie fussed. "Watch the attitude here."

"Are ya trying to get yerselves killed coming out here by yourselves?"

"Two in the barn." Alex added nodding to the barn out behind the house. "Beheaded."

"We were just getting ready to clear the house, when you butted in."

"Butted in!...I ought...If you..." Dean sputtered as his face reddened with his anger and he clenched his hands into fists.

"Cool it old man, are you coming or not?" Krissy asked picking her machete up off the ground and heading back toward the house only to be hauled back by the scruff of her shirt.

"You girls are staying out here. Sam and me will check out the house."

"Over my dead body." Krissy hissed getting in his face and staring up at him to stare him down.

"Girls, enough, you guys stay out here and watch for any slipping out." Jodie suggested trying to break the fight up before it got any worse.

"It's scary how much alike they are." Sam mumbled just loud enough for Jodie to hear as he started at the two arguing.

"I know a female Dean, Heaven help us."

"If you're goin' in, by god so am I and don't say I can't because I'm a girl." Krissy defended herself. "I can handle myself as good as you if not better, so suck it up and let's go."

Dean clenched his jaw and finally said. "Fine, but you stay behind us out of the way. Jodie, you, Alex and Claire stay out here and watch for any that get by us."

"I coming too." Claire stated stepping up beside Sam as she reloaded the dart gun. "I got ya back Sam."

"Alex, stay out here with me." Jodie told her pulling her to the side and back behind the bushes the girls had been hiding behind earlier. "Help me guard the outside."

Alex didn't argue deciding Jodie didn't need to be out here on her own, she needed back up too.

 **spn**

Dean, Sam, Krissy and Claire ran for the side of the house hugging the wall as they worked their way to the front door. Dean pushed Krissy behind him as she tried to slip by him with a warning hiss. Reluctantly, she obeyed him and hung back with Claire as the brothers stepped to the door and Dean tried the knob to see if it would open. It turned under his hand and he pushed it open with his machete to look inside before stepping into a foyer. The others followed slowly behind him splitting off when he motioned Sam to go one way and he'd went the other. Krissy followed Dean keeping an eye on their back. Claire stuck with Sam as they headed into another room. She reached out trying to feel for any one nearby. Even though her powers were not strong, they did help them on hunts.

Dean and Krissy froze when a scrapping was heard ahead of them in another room. He motioned for her to fall back slightly as he crept through the doorway. Krissy started to slink through when she heard things crashing and Dean grunting loudly. There was just enough light from the full moon filtering in for her to see Dean on the floor fighting a vampire who was bearing down on him trying to bite.

"Hey asshole!" she yelled madly causing him to look up for a second. That was all it took for her to swipe the blade through the air in one strong motion and lobe the head off. Dean groaned and tossed the headless body to the side as blood dripped onto his shirt. He grimaced pulling his shirt from his chest as it soaked up the blood.

 **spn**

With her flashlight partly covered, Claire let the dim light shine down a hall revealing three doors. Sam stopped at the first door and waited for Claire to get into position before opening the door to the room. Claire let the light pierce the darkness of the room showing only some dusty broken furniture. Seeing nothing in that room, they continued to the next one. Before Sam could open the door, it was slammed open and a female vampire rushed Sam knocking him against the wall. Claire acted quickly and shot her with a dart full of dead man's blood dropping her to the floor twitching in pain. Sam gained his balance and brought his machete down hard hacking off her head. He nodded ok to Claire and they went to the last door to check it out.

 **spn**

The stairs creaked with every step that Dean took as he headed up the stairs. He winced as the last step groaned really loud and echoed through the house. Krissy huffed at him and stepped up beside him with hardly a squeak of the stairs.

"Show off." he mumbled under his breath as they continued to check out the rooms on that floor.

Dean sighed when they found two dead bodies in one of the bedrooms, both drained of blood. The other rooms proved to be empty so they headed back down to find the others. Sam and Claire were coming around the corner when Dean and Krissy stepped off the stairs.

"Got one."

"Us too, with the two in the barn guess that's it for this nest."

"You two go tell Jodie about the bodies upstairs and we'll get the bodies outside to burn."

"Ok, come on C, let's got check on Jodie and Alex."

 **spn**

Jodie was watching both doors, tense with anticipation, waiting to see if any one would come out.

"Jodie!" Alex cried as she was thrown to the side and Jodie was grabbed by a male vampire only to stumble and fall to the ground. He jerked her up as she fought to keep him from biting her.

Alex pulled holy oil out of her jacket and doused his back before striking a road flare and burying it as deep as she could into his back. The flame of the flare caught the holy oil on fire causing it to engulf the vampire's body. He screamed in pain as he fell to the ground trying to get the flames out.

Jodie found her machete and put all her weight behind the swing cutting his head off. She panted hard as Alex stopped beside her to watch the body burn, slowly turning to ash.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, good thinking there."

"Krissy trained us well."

"I'll have to thank her for that." Jodie replied. "Come on let's check on the others."

 **spn**

The brothers watched the girls leave before going to collect the bodies and taking them out the back door to the back yard. After finding the other two bodies, they piled them together, poured gas over them and setting it on fire. The others joined the brothers as the flames burned hot and bright destroying any evidence of the vampire's existence. The flames died and the brothers racked the ashes around being sure the fire was out.

"I'll call about the bodies and get the coroner out here to take them in. Hopefully we can id them and give their families some closure."

"There's some more victims in the barn under a tarp." Alex told Jodie as she pulled her cell out to call in support.

"Hey old man, you comin' back to Jodie's?" Krissy teased Dean poking him in the side with her elbow.

"Guess I'm goin' have to, so I can knock some sense into you three hardheads." Dean shot back. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"I'll hang around until someone gets here, go ahead and take the girls home." Jodie told Dean. "And no bloodshed, please guys."

"Awe! Take the fun out of things." Dean pouted giving Jodie a wink.

"Jodie, my car's just down the road, you can drive it back." Krissy told her handing her the keys.

"Thanks Kris."

"Come on, I'm hungry, can we stop and get somethin' to eat?" Krissy asked Dean.

"You're always hungry."

"The diner's open all night, we can go there. They have the best milk shakes." Claire added thinking dreamingly of a milk shake.

"No sugar, you'll never come down tonight."

"You guys aren't tired?" Sam questioned eyeing the girls as they bounced around still on an adrenaline rush.

"Nope, still riding high."

"Sam, there's blood on your neck, you ok?" Alex inquired.

"Yeah, just a scratch and pump knot, I'll be alright."

"The bus is leaving, if you're not in a seat, ya get left." Dean said walking back down the road toward the car.

"Hey, why don't ya go get the car and come back and get us?"

"Oh yeah, I'll do that."

"Really?"

"No really, march or ya can walk home."

"Sam, he's being mean."

"Not getting in the middle of this, no way."

"Traitor!" Krissy smirked sticking her tongue out at the back of his head.

"You're on your own."

"I want some hot, crispy chili cheese fries and a chocolate shake." Krissy hummed rubbing her stomach.

"Fried pickles." Claire sighed. "They are so good with the ranch dipping sauce."

"Fresh fruit." Alex put her two cents in the conservation.

"There's always one in every crowd."

"What's wrong with fruit?"

"I say a bacon cheeseburger and fries." Dean told them rubbing his hands together.

"Of course you always do, like a little salad is gonna kill ya."

"It might, I'd die of starvation."

"Yeah Sam, rabbit food's for the rabbits." Krissy agreed with Dean.

Jodie shook her head as she watched her five kids stroll down the drive to where the Impala had been left. She waited for someone to answer at the office to get someone out here for the bodies. This was part of the job she didn't look forward to, the notification of family about their deceased loved ones always brought her down.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks so much for the favors, followings and reviews. I am glad you are liking the story and characters I have put together. Please leave me a review, your thoughts are important to me.**

 **NC**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: A quick thanks to all who are following, have favored and for your reviews. I do appreciate comments and suggestions to help make the story better. Glad everyone likes the characters I've put together. Thinking of adding some other well known ones to the mix. Who would you like to see? If I can fit them in, I will. Please review.**

 **NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

The Impala pulled into the 24 hour diner and parked at the front since there were not many customers this late at night.

"I'm hitting the head first." Krissy said after they entered the diner.

"Me too." Alex added.

"And three." Claire joined.

"Order me a root beer Dee."

"Sprite."

"Just water for now."

"What, do I look like, your slave?"

"Well, yeah." Krissy replied shrugging her shoulders at him and throwing a kiss.

"Bite me." Dean retorted with a snort.

"Come on, let's get a table." Sam snickered pushing Dean after a hostess toward the back of the room. Dean and Krissy seemed to always butt heads when together, but it was just the brotherly instinct coming out. Sam actually liked Dean had someone else to focus on once and awhile, besides centering all his attention on him.

Sam knew what made Dean tick better than anyone. Dean had raised him since he was six months old; he had given his entire life to taking care of him and still did. With these three girls, it gave him others to spread his big brother protectiveness with. Sam would never be able to convince him that he was an adult and could take care of himself. He would always need his big brother, but sometimes, he could be too overbearing mother hen protective.

 **spn**

The hostess questioned whether they preferred a booth or table and from experience asked for a table. Sam and Dean took the menus and glanced through it quickly trying to decide what they wanted to eat. The waitress came to take their drink orders and was back a couple of minutes later with drinks for everyone.

Five minutes later, the girls found them and each slid into a seat around the table happily sipping the drinks waiting on them.

"Thanks Dee."

"Make up your minds, we're not staying here all night." he growled at the girls, trying to be the tough big brother.

"Hi, are you ready to order?" a middle aged woman asked eyeing the five young people.

"Cheeseburger and fries."

"Egg white omelet with spinach and cheese."

"Wimp." Dean coughed out earning him a bitch face from Sam and a snicker from the girls.

"Chili cheese fries and chocolate milk shake." Krissy decided laying the menu down in the growing stack.

"Chicken quesadilla with salsa on the side please." Claire told the waitress.

"Garden salad with grilled chicken, ranch dressing on the side please." Alex said when her turn came around.

"Alright, I'll have some rolls out in a few minutes."

"Thank you." Sam answered for them all.

 **spn**

"So what the hell were you guys thinkin' goin' out there on your own?" Dean questioned as he finished the last of his fries.

"It's not like we don't know what to do and how to kill them." Krissy answered for all of the girls.

"That doesn't mean you should be huntin' alone."

"Sam's right, but you guys shouldn't be huntin' at all."

"Spare me the lecture, you two were hunting a lot younger than we are."

"Our situation was different, you guys have a choice."

"Well, looks like we made our choice."

"What 'bout college?"

"We're still doing that, only got one more final and that's it for this semester 'til fall." Krissy beamed happily.

"I have two finals." Claire piped in.

"I have my GED test and I'll be signing up this fall for college." Alex told them.

"Look Dee, we really don't go looking for trouble, but when it's on our doorstep we're not sitting back and let innocent people get killed. You know we can handle ourselves out there, better than some hunters and we have each others backs."

Dean sighed heavily, seeing he was getting no where with these three. He swore they had Winchester blood in them somewhere. The waitress came by with Dean's slice of pie, the check and more drinks.

"Thanks." he nodded to her as he cut off a bite of the pie and popped it in his mouth. Before he could take another bite, three forks speared a piece of his pie and it disappeared into their waiting mouths. "Hey!" he complained, pulling the plate closer to him and shooting the girls a warning _do that again and die_ look.

"Come on Dee you know you're supposed to share."

"I only wanted a taste."

"Me too."

"Next time get yer own and share it among yerself." he told them pointing his fork at each of them.

"Everyone done?" Sam asked picking up the bill. "I'll go pay this."

"Thanks for the food, hit the spot."

"This talk ain't over."

"Dee, save your breath, you know ya can't say anything that's goin' to stop us."

"What if one of you got hurt or worse killed?"

"We all know the risk Dean, it's not like each of us hasn't been close to death before." Alex commented sincerely.

"Together we make a hell of force." Claire explained further. "And we continue to train to stay fit."

"Have ya talked to Cas lately?" Dean asked trying to change the subject.

"No, not lately." Claire mumbled looking down at her hands.

"You know he cares 'bout ya even if he isn't your Dad."

"I don't need his pity." she scoffed clenching her jaw.

Dean looked at her closely knowing he had treaded on a sore spot for her. Castiel knew he wasn't her father, but he still felt responsible for her and wanted to help. Dean had convinced him the best place for her was with Jodie, she would have some stability in her life and not have to worry what group home she would be stuck in yet again. Now with the three together, they could support each other. Each had their own story of hurt and pain and because of this it seemed the bond between them was stronger. It was rare to see one without the others being somewhere close by. They were closer than most sisters were with a bond that unbreakable.

"Come on, let's go." Dean told them seeing Sam signal from the front.

The girls grabbed their to-go cups and followed him toward the front and Sam. Sam held the door for them to go out and proceeded after them, strolling to the Impala. The girls talked among themselves, but quieted down when the brothers got in the car. Sam glanced at Dean arching his eyebrow silently conveying unspoken words that his brother picked up on immediately.

Dean cranked the Impala and CCR belted out from the speakers.

 _"Well you wake up in the morning you hear the work bell ring  
And they march you to the table to see the same old thing. _

"Hey turn it up, love that song." Krissy cried as she started to sing with the song.

 _"Ain't no food upon the table and no pork up in the pan.  
But you better not complain boy you get in trouble with the man._

Let the Midnight Special shine a light on me  
Let the Midnight Special shine a light on me  
Let the Midnight Special shine a light on me  
Let the Midnight Special shine a ever loving light on me."

Dean turned the radio up a notch and began to sing along with her much to everyone else's dismay. Neither were great singers, but together it made it all the more painful on the ear. The other passengers were relieved when the song ended and the sing along did too. Dean dropped the volume slightly and leaned back in the seat, relaxing as he headed for Jodie's.

 **spn**

"I don't 'bout you, but I ready for a few hours of sleep." Krissy yawned widely as she opened the front door.

"Al why don't ya bunk with me and you guys can use her room." Claire suggested to the guys.

"Naw, we can just bunk out in the living room."

"There's twin beds, no need to be uncomfortable. Beside, we do it all the time."

"Thanks." Sam told her as they all headed upstairs to the bedrooms.

"Let me grab some clothes and the bedrooms yours." Alex told them before going in her bedroom to get pajamas and clothes for the next day.

 **spn**

Jodie quietly opened the door to her house and listened for any noise. She saw the Impala parked out front and knew the boys must be spending the night. A quick glance in the living room led her to believe that one of the girls, probably Alex, gave them her room. She headed for her bedroom thinking she was glad the pantry was stocked. Between the five of them, they could put away the food. It felt good to have all of them under the same roof again and safe.

She headed for the bathroom for a quick shower before heading on to bed. She still hurt from where the vampire had thrown her to the ground. She had to admit to herself, she wasn't getting any younger. Hunting really was for the younger, quicker, more agile person, but that never stopped her before, especially when it came to her kids, all five of them.

 **spn**

A pounding on the door woke Dean and Sam from dreamless slumber, each grabbling for their guns when a female voice yelled through the door.

"Breakfast in five or ya fix your own."

"What the hell." Dean grumbled remembering they were at Jodie's still as he realized it was Krissy yelling at them.

"Bathroom first." Sam yawned pulling himself out of bed first and stumbling for the door. He jerked it open, but no one was standing there. He headed on to the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

Dean fell back on the bed and laid his gun back on the nightstand trying to wake himself up. He forgot how rowdy the girls could be when they wanted to be. It was like having three kid sisters you never wanted.

"Bathroom's your's." Sam called, bringing him back to reality.

"Right, thanks." he grumbled forcing himself up off the bed and making his way to the bathroom.

 **spn**

"H'lo boys, coffees hot help yourselves." Jodie told them as they walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks." Dean mumbled making a bee line for the pot. He grabbed a cup and filled it, stepping aside so Sam could fix his.

The girls were sitting around the dining room table talking about summer break. Dean pulled out a chair and plopped down.

"One of you help me put the food on the table."

"I got it Jodie." Sam said sitting his cup down and picking up platters with eggs, bacon, pancakes and toast. She carried a bowl with fruit and one with hash browns.

"Man I'm starved."

"When are ya not starved?"

"No fighting at the table please."

"Yes ma'am." Dean and Krissy answered her before giving each other the evil eye.

"Jodie you've outdone yourself. This is great." Sam complemented her.

"Why thank you Sam."

"What he said." Claire nodded taking another bite of pancake.

The others added their comments of agreement to Claire's.

"Why thank you guys." Jodie replied. "So what's everyone doing today?"

"I need a few things from the drug store." Alex said.

"I want to run by the library." Krissy added.

"I'll just go with them." Claire agreed.

"Boys, you got any plans?"

"Sl'p." Dean mumbled around a mouth full of eggs.

"I think I'll check out the library with the girls." Sam offered. "If you guys don't mind."

"Of course not, can we borrow the Impala?" Krissy asked with honey dripping off her words.

"You've got a car, what's wrong with it?"

"Well for one thing Sam'd have to be broken into to get him in it. It's not exactly made for samsquaches."

Dean stared at her with a frown before turning to his brother. "Only if you drive no one else."

"Thanks Dee, maybe we'll pick you up some pie for dessert tonight."

"You better."

"We'll leave in fifteen minutes everyone be ready." Krissy told them, finishing her juice and taking her dishes to the sink to quickly rinse and put in the dishwasher.

The others follow suit and stacked their dirty plates and glasses in the dishwasher before heading upstairs. Everyone pitched in and did chores around the house to help Jodie out.

"I'm meet you guys out front." Sam replied sipping the last of his coffee. "Keys."

"You better take care of my Baby." he growled pulling out his keys. "And no eating in the car got it?"

"Yes, I'll be sure the girls don't go joy riding in your Baby." he said accepting the keys and heading for the door.

"Hey, grab a six pack while you're out." Dean yelled to him.

"Go it."

"I'm gonna go grab some more shut eye. Wake me if ya need anything." Dean told Jodie getting up and depositing his dishes in the dishwasher before strolling toward the stairs.

"Will do." Jodie smiled as the kids went about their plans.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to those following, favored and the reviews. Love hearing your thoughts. Please review.**

 **NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Sam walked slowly among the reference section looking at the books before pulling two from the shelf. He stood there and flipped through them and then headed for the copier. He fed money into the machine and made copies of a dozen pages from one book and seven pages from another before returning them to the shelf. He folded the papers and stuffed them in his back jeans pocket before wandering off to find Krissy.

"Kris, I'm going to walk down and grab a six pack, I'll meet ya back at the car."

"Can I have the keys, I'm almost done here."

"Let Alex know to meet us at the Impala and no funny business or Dean will have your hide."

"I know, I know, can't mess with his Baby." she mimicked taking the keys and heading for Claire.

"Don't forget, you promised him pie."

"I know, we'll grab a couple on the way back to the house."

 **spn**

Sam headed out of the library and walked down the street toward the convenience store a couple of blocks away. He couldn't see driving such a short distance when the weather was so nice and he could use some fresh air. Sam passed an alley and heard a whimper coming from deeper in the alley. He paused and listened for the noise again, taking a couple of steps into the opening. He reached under his jacket, laying a hand on his gun as he moved toward the whimper. He eased around a dumpster and saw a body lying on some garbage bags tossed beside it. He moved closer, kneeling down to see if the person was ok, when before he could look around at the noise behind him, a sap was used to knock him out. Sam's eyes rolled back in his head as he fell into a dark abyss.

The men grunted as they lifted his heavy body and partly dragged him to a waiting van at the end of the alley, tossing him in the back. The driver pulled onto the road and drove the speed limit out of town not wanting to be stopped by any cops. One of the guys tied Sam's hands behind his back and put a piece of duck tape over his mouth before taking a seat.

"Here, give him this so he stays out." the driver said handing the man in the back a syringe.

"Right."

The man took the syringe and jabbed it into Sam's neck pushing the plunger and injecting the liquid. He moved to the front of the van and took the passenger seat as the driver pulled on to the road and into traffic. The van headed out of town, the driver being sure to drive the speed limit so they wouldn't be stopped

 **spn**

Krissy paced around the car and looked at her watch again looking down the street for Sam. She looked up when Alex wandered over from the drug store seeing Claire in the car and Krissy walking around it.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Waiting for Sam. He went down to the store for a six pack and hasn't made it back."

"Let's drive down there and find him."

"Pl-pl-ease." Krissy drew out. "I value my life more than driving Dean's Baby. I'll walk down and see what the problem is."

"I'll come with you." Alex stated.

"I'll wait here in case he gets here 'fore you get back." Claire said from the back seat.

"Call if he does."

"You got it."

 **spn**

Krissy and Alex strolled down the street looking in the windows of shops and keeping an eye out for Sam. They walked into the store and looked around not seeing his tall frame over the racks.

"Excuse me; did a tall, good looking guy in jeans and plaid shirt come in here to buy a six pack of beer?" Krissy asked the cashier.

"Nope, haven't sold any beer in the past hour."

"Did he come in here?"

"Don't think so, not a lot of business this time of day."

"Ok thanks."

"Kris where would he have gone?" Alex asked looking up the street once they exited the store.

"This is not like Sam to disappear without letting us know. Come on lets back track."

 **spn**

The girls walked back toward the Impala, pausing to look in the stores along the way. Krissy stopped at the alley opening and looked down it for any movement. Something told her to check it out before continuing. She cautiously moved deeper into the alley; hand on the knife hanging from her belt.

"See anything?" Alex asked moving past the dumpster. Something on the ground caught her attention and she bent to pick it up. "Look."

Krissy looked at the pages and quickly looked around. "Sam just copied these while we were in the library."

"Check the dumpster."

Krissy lifted the lid of it and looked in before letting it fall shut. She looked further down the alley, but didn't see anything that looked like Sam.

"Kris, this looks like blood." Alex said sticking her finger in something dark beside the dumpster and showing it to her.

"Come on, this isn't good." she replied dialing Dean.

"H'llo." a sleepy voice mumbled from the other end.

"Wake up Dean, something's happened to Sam. We can't find him." she rambled. "Get Jodie and meet us at the library. Hurry Dean."

 **spn**

Dean and Jodie pulled up in her squad car to find the three girls waiting at the Impala. Dean got out and made his way to them.

"What happened?"

"We don't know, he was going to walk down to that convenience store for a six pack, while we finished up in the library and meet us back here. That was forty minutes ago. We walked down to the store and the cashier said he hadn't been in there."

"Krissy and I found blood in the alley up there." Alex added.

"And she found the papers Sam copied from a couple of books in the library. They were lying beside the dumpster."

"Show me." Dean ordered heading for the alley.

The girls and Jodie followed, hurrying to keep up with him. He stopped by the dumpster and spotted the blood they were talking about. Looking carefully, Dean could just make out drag marks leading down the alley to the other end. He walked toward the opening looking for anything that might help. He found a small pile of cigarette butts and a dark spot just outside the alley.

"Looks like someone was parked here and the vehicle was leaking a little oil." he said looked down the street.

"Here let me bag those. Maybe the lab can get a DNA sample off them." Jodie told him. She pulled out a clear plastic bag and used a napkin to pick up the butts, dropping them in it.

"Look, there's a camera on that building at the end of this block, maybe we can find out what drove by here in the past hour."

"I'll got talk to the owner, why don't you take the girls home and I'll let you know what I find."

"No way, I'm goin' with ya, that's my brother missing."

"I know Dean, but you might be to close to this, we need to remain calm."

"Jodie, I am calm and dead serious, let's go talk to the owner."

"We're coming to."

"No go back to the car."

"Hey, you might need back up, besides, he's our family too."

"Alright, but stay out of the way."

 **spn**

The girls followed Dean and Jodie down to the store and went inside to get the video tape for the camera outside the store. They waited patiently while the owner went in back to retrieve it.

"Let's go to the station and we'll see what's on it."

"Guess I'll have to hot wire my Baby..."

"No you don't, I got the keys from Sam before he left the library." Krissy butted in holding them up.

"Good girl, let's go." he ordered walking fast down the alley. Everyone fell in behind him and double timed it back to the Impala.

"Meet ya at the station." Jodie told him as she climbed into the squad car.

Krissy climbed in front of the Impala and the other two got in the back. Dean got behind the wheel and pulled out behind Jodie to head for the station. Everyone was quiet in the car ride over, none wanting to voice their concern for the missing Sam.

 **spn**

"Fast forward to thirty minutes before Sam disappeared." Dean instructed Krissy as she loaded the DVD on the computer.

"Hang on." she told him tapping quickly on the keys and watching the screen. She slowed it down and they began to watch the traffic passing by the camera. Dean leaned down watching over her shoulder when he quickly paused the recording.

"That van, it pulled over and parked by the entrance." Dean said tapping the key slowly to go frame by frame. "There, can you zoom in on the license plate?"

"Yeah." Krissy answered doing what he asked and writing the number down. "Here Jodie can you run it?"

Jodie took the slip of paper and went to another computer. She typed in her password and went to the DMV page typing in the plate number, waiting for the results.

"Here we go, it says the van is registered to a company by the name of Prichard Holdings, main office is located in Denver, Colorado."

"You think that's where they took Sam?" Alex asked.

"It's a start." Dean told them. "I'll swing by the house and pick up my things before heading out."

"I'm comin' too." Krissy announced getting up to go with him.

"Um, no you're not."

"Why not? You need back up."

"I'll be fine."

"If we don't go with you, we'll just follow." she stated crossing her arms over her chest and standing in his way.

"She's right Dean, we can help, we've all been trained. Besides, you don't know what you're going to be up against." Claire added.

"Might as well get over it." Alex suggested. "We want Sam back too, he's our family too."

"Girls..." Jodie started.

"Jodie, we gotta find Sam before its too late." Krissy told her. "We'll be ok."

"I don't like it, just be careful, all of you."

"We will." Krissy told her giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Come on Dee, ya got backup times three, might as well accept it."

"Dean, watch out for my girls and yourself." Jodie told him as he walked by.

"I will, we'll call with any information."

"Just find Sam and bring him home."

Dean nodded heading out after the girls who were waiting at the Impala for him. He didn't want the girls going with him, but he knew if he didn't take them, they would find a way to follow him. He knew each was trained and able to back him up, but he still worried about their safety and hoped he wasn't making a big mistake.

"Just so ya know, I calling Cas in on this too." Dean said getting behind the wheel of the Impala.

Claire looked uncomfortable as she stared out the window not acknowledging his remark. Neither of the other two girls commented knowing the more help they had, the better chance of finding Sam.

 **spn**

A male figure was waiting on the porch at Jodie's when Dean pulled up to the house.

"Dean I heard your prayer, what's wrong?"

"Sam's missing; we're heading for Denver and need your help."

"Of course, hello Claire, Krissy, Alex." he greeted them.

"Hey Castiel." Krissy said strolling by him and into the house.

"You girls be ready in fifteen or ya get left behind."

"Castiel, good to see ya." Alex answered following Krissy in the house.

Claire gave him a quick glance before mumbling, "Castiel." She continued on in following her sisters.

"Let me get my things and we'll head out."

"Are you taking the girls with you?"

"Yeah."

"Is that a good idea?"

"It's take them or have them follow me and possibly get in my way. At least this way I can maybe control them easier."

"Who ya trying to control?" Krissy asked curious of his answer.

"Three hard headed stubborn females."

"No idea who you're talking about." Krissy smiled sarcastically as she headed to the car carrying a bag.

Claire and Alex were close behind her and didn't stop to chat. Dean hurried in and up the stairs to grab his bag and weapon's pack. He gave the bedroom a final glance before heading outside to the car.

"Cas has shotgun, you three in the back and no arguing."

The girls mumbled among themselves, but did as he ask. They all pulled out ear buds and IPods to listen to music getting comfortable for the journey. Dean cranked the Impala, found a radio station to his liking and backed onto the road to head out of town toward Denver and hopefully some clues to finding Sam.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sam moaned as he began to come around feeling the pounding in his head. He raised his hand and felt the back of his head feeling matted hair and a pump knot where he had been hit. He took several slow breaths before opening his eyes again trying to make his eyes focus. After blinking several times, he was able to see the room he was in. It was a small rectangle room with a cot and a commode/sink combo like in prisons.

He remembered walking down the alley after hearing someone moaning and seeing a body lying by a dumpster, then nothing. Someone had knocked him out and taken him. He slowly sat up, swinging his legs off the cot, pausing to let the dizzy spell pass. There were no windows in the room and the only way in was a door at the end of the room. Sam stood up and made his way to the sink, turning the water on and splashing some on his face before sipping some and rinsing his dry mouth out.

Scraping caught his attention as a small door at the bottom of the large door opened and a tray was slipped in holding bottled water, apple and a sandwich. Sam looked at the food and his stomach grumbled letting him know he hadn't eaten in a while. He felt his waistband and didn't find his Taurus or his knife. Disarmed, he felt naked and vulnerable, wondering who or what had taken him.

He made his way to the door; bend down picked up the tray and carried it to the bed and sitting back down. The water was at least cold as he uncapped it and drank a huge swallow letting it sooth his parched throat. He had no idea where he was or who took him, let along why. He knew the girls would come looking for him and call Dean for help when they didn't find him. Sam only hoped there was some trail for them to follow to find him. He bit into the apple chewing as his head continued to hurt. He had to find out where he was and get that information to Dean. He could pray to Castiel, but it wouldn't do any good since he still had the Enochian symbols engraved on his ribs keeping him shielded from angels.

Sam slowly chewed the apple as he let his gaze rove over the cell looking for any weakness that might give him a means of escape. The first thing he saw was the small camera eye up in the corner positioned so it could watch his every move. There were no windows and only one door in and out. The bed was bolted to the floor and had no visible parts he could break off. He was going to have to bide his time until there was a chance for him to get away or get word to Dean.

The light in Sam's room dimmed, but didn't go completely out as he looked around the room. Guess it was suppose to be time for sleep, but Sam didn't know for sure. His watch had been taken from him so he had no way of knowing what day it was or if it was day or night. Sighing heavily he repositioned his long body on the bed in a reclined position. He wanted to reserve his strength for when he needed it, hopefully to escape.

 **spn**

Harsh lights and a buzzing brought Sam from a light sleep as he stared around and the memories flood back to him. He heard scrapping at the door and looked that way seeing another tray was sitting there with food on it. He groaned as he pushed himself from the bed and went to retrieve the tray. This one had a banana, juice, bottle of water, oatmeal, toast and small container of jam. There was a plastic spoon to eat with, but nothing else that could be used as a weapon. He sat the tray on the bed and sat down beside it deciding it would be better to keep his strength up, than starving.

After finishing the food, he sat the trays by the door and walked around the room again studying every inch of the place with a critical eye. The second time around didn't reveal anything useful for him, so he paused at the far wall under the camera and looked back at the door. It looked like this might be a long wait with nothing to do but contemplate what was happening to him. A scrapping at the door drew his attention as a small door was opened and the trays disappeared to be replaced by a bottle of water and book.

Sam stepped closer to the door and reached down to pick up the water and book. He turned the paperback over in his hand reading the title, _'Jack Reacher'_ by Lee Child. Sam didn't know this author but flipped to the first page to read what it was about. He settled on the bed and began to read the book to keep his mind occupied.

 **spn**

"Ok, I'll go get us a couple of rooms, you guys stay here." Dean instructed the girls in the back of the Impala.

"Dee, we'll run across the street and grab everyone some dinner and we can eat in the room." Krissy suggested.

"Alright, get my usual." he replied pulling out some money and tossing it in the back to her. "Cas, go with them, keep them out of trouble."

"Of course Dean."

The girls and Cas got out of the Impala and headed to the diner near by, while Dean went into the office to get the rooms.

 **spn**

Castiel walked behind the girls as they made their way out of the diner. He was carrying two bags of food and girls each had one.

"Castiel, I'm sure Dee will want a beer with dinner, look, there's a convenience store down the block. We'll run down and get a six pack and you can take the food on to the room."

"Dean wanted me to stay with you, to be sure you stay out of trouble."

"How much trouble can we get in, it's not even a block down the street." Krissy complained. "It won't take us fifteen minutes to walk down there and back.

"I don't know..." he trailed off.

"Look, I need to pick up some female things ok?"

Castiel frowned for a moment until it dawned on him what she was talking about and blushed slightly before answering.

"Alright, I guess that's ok." he finally gave in accepting the bags that were pushed into his arms as the girls quickly strolled away before he could change his mind.

 **Spn**

Castiel walked around the motel office looking for the Impala, knowing Dean would have parked it in front of their rooms. He saw the black car in the far back corner and headed that way. He stopped in front of one of the rooms and knocked on the door.

"Its opened." a male voice called from the other side of the door.

"Dean." Castiel called as he opened the door.

Dean looked up to see Cas walking in and looked beyond him for the girls, but saw no sign of them.

"Cas, where's the hooligans?"

"If you mean the girls, they went down to the convenience store for beer and..." he faltered looking away from him not really wanting to talk about the other items.

"Did they use the female shit on you too?"

"How did you know?"

"Worked only once with me. They wanted to check out a new dive downtown, took me and Sam two hours to find them."

"Do I need to go get them?"

"Naw didn't see much around here that they would want to check out. If they're not back in thirty minutes, I'll go find them and kick their asses back here."

"Dean I don't think that is possible to..."

"Cas, figure of speech there." Dean told him rolling his eyes at Castiel's innocents. Before he could continue, someone knocked on the door and opened it.

"Got ya some beer." Krissy announced as she and the others trooped into the room carrying bags.

"Let's eat, I'm starved." Alex stated heading for the bags of food on the table and looking through them.

"Me too." Claire added joining her to look for her food.

"Thanks, I guess." Dean grunted at Krissy. "You guys have the joining room, two queen size beds."

"Thanks." they all said together gathering their food and heading through the open door into the other bedroom giggling and talking among themselves.

"Dee I'll see what I can find out 'bout Pritchard Holdings after we eat." Krissy told him before partly closing the door. "Oh, and I got ya some pie." she added with a smile.

 **spn**

It only took Dean a moment to dig his food out and find the large slice of pie. He smiled to himself at the sisterly gesture which made it that much harder to be mad at them for long.

Castiel accepted the offered beer, even thought he didn't need to eat or drink, to be polite so Dean didn't drink alone. He watched Dean enjoy his burger and fries before pulling the pie to him.

"Come to mama." he muttered to himself as he cut the first bite and popped it in his mouth closing his eyes and savoring the taste which suddenly turned to one of pain and sorrow as he pushed the remainder of the pie away.

Castiel watched him with interest, curious to his change of emotions that washed over him so quickly. Human actions sometimes confused him as he was still learning about them.

"Are you alright Dean?"

"Yeah, it's just I can't enjoy this not knowing 'bout Sam, doesn't feel right." he mused closing the container with pie up and reaching around to throw it in the fridge.

"I understand, your brother's well being is important to you."

 **spn**

"Ok Dee, we found the main office and I got the blue prints for the place." Krissy announced strolling back into the room with Alex and Claire following close behind.

"How'd you get that?"

"Off the net."

"Alright, Cas and me will go check it out, you guys stay here." Dean decided getting up to throw away his trash.

"No fair, we found the info."

"Look two are less conspicuous than five, besides, Cas can get me in and out without breaking in."

"He's right Kris, let's see what we can find out about who runs the company." Alex agreed with Dean.

"I guess." she pouted. "But call if ya need back up."

"Here, if there's a computer there, plug this in and copy the hard drive, maybe we can find something on it." Claire offered holding out a flash drive to Dean. "You do know how to do that?"

"Yeah, Sam showed me." Dean grumbled taking the drive. "You three stay out of trouble, got it?"

"Of course." Krissy replied innocently while her brain was already devising a plan.

Dean gave the girls one last stern look before heading out the door with Castiel close behind him.

"Come on we've got work to do." Krissy told the others after Dean and Castiel had left.

"Kris, what are ya thinking?"

"We need to do some research and maybe visit whoever runs Pritchard Holdings."

"Think that's wise?"

"Let's just see what the net shows first and then we'll decide what our next move will be."

"You know we're going to be in the dog house if Dean finds out." Alex commented as she followed the two girls back to their bedroom.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to all who are reading my story. Thanks for those following, those who have favored and the reviews. Hope you like where I am going with the story. Your thoughts are important to me, please review.**

 **NC**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you to all who are following, have favored and left me reviews. Love to hear from you, please review.**

 **NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

"Kris you sure about this?" Claire asked as they got out of the cab.

"Yes, we can check out this CEO's place, see if we can get a hold of a laptop of something." Krissy assured her as the three stood on the block that the CEO of Prichard Holdings, Zachary Holliman, lived. "The net said he was at some big party tonight celebrating some big takeover for the company. That'll give us time to sneak in and copy the hard drive."

"What about alarms and guards?" Alex asked as they began to walk toward the end of the block.

"Claire, think you can sense the guard's movements?"

"I can try, no guarantee."

"Alex can you override the alarms?"

"Probably, I've been training and doing research on a number of different systems."

"Good. The house is right up there on the corner, we can go around to the back and get in over the wall back there."

 **spn**

"Cas we need to get up to the ninth floor, that's where the CEO's office is." Dean instructed him looking up at the office building.

"Would you like me to check it first to be sure there's no one there?"

"This late, there shouldn't be, There's a rest room just down the hall, think you can put us there?"

"Of course." Castiel answered laying a hand on his arm and transporting them to the rest room.

Dean stumbled slightly with the shift of his body and quickly glanced around being sure they were alone. He went to the door and opened it slightly to check the hallway before motioning Castiel to follow him. They made their way quietly down the hall to the door marked the CEO's office. Castiel disappeared inside and opened the door for Dean, allowing him access.

The light from the hall lit the office enough for him to see a laptop sitting on the desk. He moved to the desk, flipped on a desk lamp and turned it on before plugging in the flash drive. He began typing in the commands like Sam had taught him and watched as the download started. While the download continued, he looked through the desk drawers to see if anything looked worth taking that would help them.

"Dean, there's something behind this painting." Cas told him cocking his head and studying the painting.

"Bet it's a safe." he replied heading over to where he was standing.

Being careful to check for an alarm first, Dean saw the painting was on hinges and swung it out of the way. He looked at the safe and turned to Castiel.

"Can you open it?"

"I think so." Castiel told him holding up his hand to the digital lock and concentrating for a few seconds before a click was heard. He stepped aside so Dean could open it and look at the contents.

"Nice."

Dean quickly began to pull out papers, a ledger and bundles of money. He opened the ledge and looked at the printing on a page frowning at the strange writing. He heard the computer ding the download was completed. Dean slipped the ledge in his jacket pocket along with a the bundles of money before closing the door back on the safe and putting the picture in place.

Dean turned quickly to see a shadow in the doorway of the office. He couldn't make out if it was a guard or employee but knew he needed to stop them before they sounded an alarm. In three strides he was at the person's side grabbing an arm. He pulled the person into the light and saw a hood covering the person's face and the only thing visible was the eyes. Before he could react, a fist hit him in the stomach causing him to loosen his grip on the arm and double over. The person ran out the door as Dean grunted to Cas.

"Stop him Cas."

"Right." Cas said disappearing and returning with a limp body in his arms.

"Let's get out of here."

"As you wish."

In the blink of an eye, Dean, Castiel still holding the body were standing in their motel room. Dean looked around and realized it was way too quiet. He walked over to the adjoining door and knocked before opening it. He stepped into an empty room, with no sign of the girls. Castiel laid the body on a bed and stepped back.

"They're so in trouble." Dean growled stalking back into the other room. "Can you find the girls?"

"They're not here?"

"Of course not, they never listen to me." he said grumbled heading for the door. "Think they can do things on their own and not get hurt. When I get my hands on them..."

"Wait, they're near by, I can feel them." Castiel said cocking his head listening to something only he could hear. "They will be here shortly."

Dean heard the door to the other room open and giggling coming through the door. He waited at the door with arms crossed for the girls to realize they were back before them.

"Hey guys." Krissy said sipping a shake as they wandered into their room.

"Where the hell have you guys been?" Dean demanded.

"Went for shakes." Krissy said too innocently as Alex and Claire pretended to be very interested in their shakes not able to look him in the eyes.

"Why don't I believe ya?"

"Did you find anything?" Krissy asked to pull up short when she saw the body. "Whoa! Who's the body on the bed?"

"Don't know yet, quick trying to change the subject. Yeah, copied a laptop and found a ledger with strange writing in it." Dean answered. "So, wanna tell me what you guys really got yerselves into?"

"Well..."Krissy started knowing Dean would see through any lie. "We might have some more information."

"And how did you find this information?"

"We found out where the CEO lived." Alex blurred out.

"Don't tell me you broke in."

"Alright, we won't tell ya." Claire shrugged innocently.

"Do ya do this on purpose? Are ya trying to give me a heart attack?" Dean yelled at the three wide eyed girls. "What if you'd been caught or hurt?"

"Please! We know how to do B & E's without getting caught." Krissy scoffed tossing her empty cup in the trash. "We're not amateurs."

"Give me strength." Dean groaned throwing his hands up in the air to emphasize his frustration. "Why me?" he groaned.

"Do you need my help?" Castiel asked looking from Dean to the girls not sure if he should be doing something only to be ignored by everyone.

"It's over now, might as well see what we got." Alex suggested not wanting to listen to another of Dean's lectures about how reckless they were and they needed to be more responsible.

"Can I see that ledger?" Claire asked knowing where Alex was going.

"Knock yerself out." Dean said pulling the ledger out and handing it to her.

Alex accepted the book and flipped it open looking carefully at one of the pages. She motioned Claire over to look at it too. They mumbled between themselves and looked at another page.

"You got something?"

"Maybe, it's in code, but I think we can break it." she answered walking toward her room. "C, wanna help me?"

"Yes, let me get my laptop."

"Let me know if you find anything."

"Will do." Alex mumbled slowly flipping through a couple more pages as she walked away.

 **spn**

"Alright, let's see who this is." Dean said reaching down and removing the hood.

A sandy blonde braid fell out and onto the shoulder of a woman who looked to be around Dean's age. She was easy on the eyes and had a healthy tan on her face that had a scattering of freckles across her nose. He could now see the soft, subtle curves of her body under the dark clothes. Dean stared at her puzzled why she would be in that building dressed like she was unless she was breaking into the place too, but for what.

"Cas, can you wake her up?"

"Yes." Castiel said walking over and touching the woman's forehead.

Dean watched as the woman moaned softly and blinked several times looking around at her surroundings. She quickly scrambled off the bed and went into a defensive stance eyeing the two men in front of her and the girl off to the side of them.

"Who are you?" she questioned. "Where am I? Did you kidnap me?"

"No, a better question is what were you doing in that office building?" Dean asked her taking a bold stance staring into her bright, blue, intelligent eyes. He watched her studying both of them with almost a hunter's eye before she continued. He knew she had some training in fighting from the blow she delivered to him at the office. He watched as she relaxed slightly and stood tall weighting her options. She glanced toward the door, judging the distance and if she thought she could make it. Dean's body tensed as he prepared to stop her if she made a break for it.

"I could ask you the same thing. I saw you breaking into the safe."

"Well guess we both have some secrets don't we?"

"Who are you?" she asked again tilting her head defiantly toward him and ignoring the others.

"Name's Dean, Dean Winchester and you?"

"Sky Winston, why were you in that building stealing things?"

"My brother's missing and I think Prichard Holdings is involved some way and you?" Dean told her deciding to be honest.

"My brother, Cole is missing too." she replied, surprised with his words. "Looks like we have something in common."

"How long has he been missing?"

"Five days, I tracked a van that is registered to a holding company of Prichard's. I was trying to see if I could find any thing there." she told him as her stance became more relaxed. "How 'bout yours?"

"Two days. Let's see if there's anything from the laptop." Dean decided getting out his laptop and the flash drive.

"We can check this one next." Krissy added laying another drive by his laptop as she leaned closer to see the screen. "Hi, I'm Krissy by the way and that's Castiel." she introduced herself and Cas.

"Hello." she said cautiously. "What did you do to me back there?" she asked Castiel watching him closely.

"I put you to sleep..." Castiel started.

"Cas no." Dean stopped him from telling her more than she needed to know.

"Sorry, right." Castiel nodded stepping back.

"Hey, personnel space here." he huffed leaning away from Krissy.

"Bite me." she retorted reaching over him to tap some keys to speed up the process.

"You wanna do this?"

"Don't mind if I do." Krissy said elbowing him out of his seat and taking his place.

Dean grunted as she elbowed him in the side, pushing him out of the way. He stood to the side and watched her begin sifting through the data on the drive. Sky watched the interaction of theses people wondering who they were and if they would help her find her brother.

"Find anything?"

"Dee, please, it's not going to jump out at me. Go do something somewhere that's not here." she fussed knowing how he got having to wait on things.

"You let me know if ya find something."

"I will." she replied not looking up from the screen as she opened documents scanning them and moving on.

"Can I do anything?" Castiel asked.

"Only if you know how to hack computers." Dean told him grabbing a beer from the fridge. "Want one?" he asked Sky. She nodded yes and accepted the cold bottle from him.

"I've not learned that yet." he replied trying to see through the door at the other girls, especially Claire.

"Why don't you go see if they need anything?"

"I'm sure they don't want to be disturbed."

"Hey man, I know you're concerned about Claire. She'll come around."

"I don't know, she seems uncomfortable around me all the time."

"Well Cas you gotta realize, you are we..." Dean started and changed what he was going to say. "Look like her Dad."

"I know, maybe if I changed my looks, grow a beard or mustache, let my hair grow out."

"Don't know if that will help, just don't do something drastic."

Sky frowned at the conservation going on around her not sure what to make of it. She sat on the edge of the bed and watched and listened to them talking among themselves.

"Alright."

"Guys, think I found something hidden in the background of his hard drive." Krissy called to them sitting back in her chair. She had a grim look on her face as she looked over at Dean.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Everyone's attention turned to Krissy and Dean saw the look on her face. Sky moved closer, curious to see what she had found that would cause that type of look.

"What?" Dean asked.

"There's a reference to a web site in the dark web." she explained clicking on a link that opened up to another site. All four scanned the site trying to figure out what they had found.

"What's the dark web?"

"It's were the really bad guys go to buy, sell, do anything illegal without being detected. This is where buying and sell humans, mainly children takes place. It's hard for them to be traced and caught. It's a pedophiles dream. You have to be good to operate there. I'm not sure why Sam was taken."

"You have any idea what this is?" Dean asked Krissy.

"I'm not sure, it looks like you have to be invited in and there's some sort of sale going to take place." Krissy said. "I can't get in."

"I may have someone who can." Sky volunteered to have the three turn to look at her. "I need to make a call."

"Be my guest." Dean said handing her his phone.

Sky accepted the cell and dialed a number, waiting for someone to answer.

"It's me." she spoke and listened. "I'm fine...Look do you think you can get by a firewall and into a web site for me?" Sky asked. "Well don't tell him...It might help find Cole...Thanks Tim."

Dean watched her as she talked to someone called Tim on his phone. She carried herself with grace and ease and he admired her shapely body when she turned away from him.

"Yes, I can do that." she said turning to Krissy. "Can I sit down?"

"Sure, knock yourself out." Krissy told her getting up from the seat.

Sky began to type while listening to the person on the other end of the phone.

"You got it?...Great, thanks." she said hanging up. "He's remote accessing the computer to get us in."

"Hope this will show us something." Dean said leaning down to look over her shoulder.

 **spn**

Sky shifted slightly realizing how close this hunk of a man was to her and the uncomfortable feelings she was having. She could feel a soft breath on her neck that sent shivers up her spine. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye noticing his profile and how good looking he was. His green eyes could melt any girl's heart and muscles that were outlined by his tee shirt were hard not to notice. She felt her heart beating rapidly as she tried to keep her breathing under control and not let him know what she was thinking.

"Yatzee!" he piped up as the web site opened up causing Sky to jump from his voice in her ear.

"Alright." Krissy agreed pushing Sky out of the seat so she could start checking out the site.

Sky stood uncomfortably by Dean not sure what to do with herself. She felt a strong attraction to him, but pushed them away, knowing she needed to be concentrating on her missing brother and finding him. She steadied her nerves and tried to ignore his close proximity.

Dean could feel the woman's present and caught a whiff of her shampoo that smelled like peaches. He couldn't deny she was his type and if the circumstances were different, he might hit on her. He noticed she was taller than most women, but a couple of inches shorter than him. Her body was slim and muscular, with the fit of an athlete or at least someone who cared about themselves. He rubbed absently at the spot where she had hit him knowing she had training of some kind to be able to take him down like that.

"Guys, this doesn't look good." Krissy said slowly turning the laptop slightly so they could see it better.

Dean and Sky read the screen Krissy had pulled up and both stiffened the more they read.

"Sonovabitch!" Dean barked out madly stalking away from the table.

"Damn!" Sky agreed and joined him as both started to pace in opposite directions.

Castiel moved closer to see what had upset them and read the screen. He looked at Krissy and asked her about it.

"Is this what I think it is?"

"I think so. This is so wrong." she told him as she slowly scrolled down the screen. "We need to find Sam and her brother before it too late."

 **spn**

"Hey guys." Alex called from the other room. "I think we've..." she started and saw the new person in the room figuring this was the body on the bed. Sometimes it's better to not ask and wait to be told.

"Alex, Claire this is Sky." Dean introduced them. "Her brother's missing too."

"Hi." Alex said cautiously looking to Dean for approval.

"Hello." Claire said looking her over.

"It's ok, you can talk in front of her."

"This ledger you took, it lists payments made to something called Ultimate Thrills International and then it transfers to different off shore accounts in the Cayman Islands. I'm talking about hundreds of thousands of dollars Dean, this is really big."

"Also there's two list of numbers, along with a brief description of what has to be men and then a dollar amount after each name. Not sure what that's about." Claire added. "No names anywhere, just numbers."

"I think we found that part." Dean said nodding to the screen Krissy was still looking at.

Both girls wandered over and began to read over her shoulders as she continued to work her way through the site. They looked up quickly at Dean and back down at the website not believing what they were reading.

"Oh my God." Claire mumbled under her breathe looking over Krissy's head to Alex.

"Makes sense now that I see this." Alex noted. "We need to find Sam."

 **spn**

The lights dimmed again as Sam laid the book he was reading aside guessing another day had come and gone and he was still no closer to figuring a way out of this cell. He had not seen his captures, only the trays of food delivered three times a day, at least he wasn't being starved. It wasn't the best tasting food, but he had made do with what was given to him. He had been walking the room, doing sit ups, jumping jacks, any thing to keep his body active. He closed his eyes wondering what his family was doing, hoping they were uncovering some clues to finding him. He rolled to his side trying to shut his mind down so he could rest.

 **spn**

"We can't do anything tonight, let's get some rest and start again in the morning." Dean sighed rubbing his weary eyes. He knew they all needed some rest if they were going to find Sam and Cole.

"Wake us when you get up." Krissy told Dean getting up and stretching. "Come on guys let's go to bed." Alex and Claire got up and followed Krissy to the other bedroom partly closing the door.

"You can have that bed, try to get some rest." Dean motioned to Sky as he sat on the other bed, unlaced and kicked his boots off before he stretched out, not bothering to change his clothes.

Sky watched his movements and looked over at the other guy named Castiel wondering where he was going to sleep. She didn't feel right taking someone else's bed and spoke up.

"I don't want to take someone's bed, I can bunk down on the couch."

"It is fine, I don't need the bed." Castiel stated going to sit on the couch and making himself comfortable.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm fine here."

"Thank you." she whispered walking to the bed and kicking her shoes off before pulling back the covers and laying down. She looked over at Dean in the other bed to see he had already drifted to sleep. His breathing had evened out, but she could tell he could be awake in a moment's notice. She curled into the covers wondering who these people really were and if they could be trusted.

 **spn**

Blinding lights and a blaring horn woke Sam from a light slumber. He jumped from the bed looking around for any threats when the door slid silently open. He took a defensive pose waiting to see what was going to happen.

"Get yer shoes on." a deep male voice growled at him as a huge, muscular man stood in the doorway.

Sam eyed the giant warily knowing he couldn't take him down by himself, even with his skills. He sat on the bed and slipped his boots on and laced them up before standing again.

"What's going on?"

"You've been sold, time to go."

"Sold, sold for what?"

"You'll see, put these on." he instructed tossing a pair of cuffs at him.

Sam snagged the cuffs tossed his way and put them around his wrist and looked up at the muscle waiting to see what was happening next. He was tossed a hood, Sam didn't have to be told what to do with it and slipped it over his head. He felt his arm being grabbed to guide him out of the room. They walked down a hall turning several times before he was pulled to a stop.

"Go ahead get them ready." a new voice said.

Before Sam could move, he felt a prick on his neck and jerked away from it. It was only a few minutes that Sam began to feel funny and darkness crept into his mind as he slumped to the ground.

"Get them up and to the copter, we want them in place by sunrise. Can't keep out clients waiting. Be sure they're marked."

"Yes sir." the muscled man answered reaching down and dragging Sam's limp body up and into a fireman's hold. He headed toward a far door followed by another muscular brut carrying another body the same way.

The two unconscious men were loaded onto a helicopter that was waiting outside the structure. One got on with them and the other headed back inside. He nodded to the pilot they were ready and he began the process of starting the copter. The rotors began to turn slowly at first and picked up speed as the engine revved faster. The helicopter lifted off and flew low over the trees toward the mountains in the distance. The two bodies in the back remained unconscious, shifting slightly with the movement of the copter.

After the pilot leveled off, he flew north west from the holding site deeper into the wilderness of the mountains above Denver. The sun was just cresting the horizon, bringing on another day as the copter hovered over a clear area on the side of a mountain. It was just big enough for the chopper to land safety to deposit their cargo. Muscle guy unbuckled and got out quickly going to the back and opening the door to access the two bodies in back. He grabbed both by their cuffs and pulled them out of the copter depositing them on the ground. He unlocked their cuffs and tossed a backpack between them before climbing back into the chopper and signaling for the pilot to lift off.

The sun was inching its way higher, casting its bright rays down on the unmoving bodies that lay isolated and alone in the small clearing. A finger moved on a hand as consciousness slowly began to stir the young hunter.

* * *

 **Thank you to all who are reading my story. This is what writers strive for, readers who enjoy their work. Thanks to those following, have favored and those awesome reviews. I love to hear from you guys, it motivates me to write more and I like to know if something doesn't sound right or suggestions on how to better the story. Please review.**

 **NC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

A soft groan pulled Sky from her sleep as she looked around her trying to remember where she was. She heard the noise again and looked to the bed beside her. Dean was tossing his head and fighting with some unknown enemy. She slid out of bed and went to his side laying a hand on his arm.

"Hey, Dean." she said softly.

"Don't..." Cas started getting up from the couch to stop her.

Before Cas could reach her or her move away, Dean had woken, grabbed her arm and flipped her to the bed beside him, pinning her to the mattress with a knife to her throat. He vision was still slightly blurred and he blinked his eyes quickly trying to see who he had pinned to the bed. The body he was laying on was small and didn't seem a threat so he let up on his hold slightly.

 **spn**

Before Sky could step back she felt herself being lifted from her feet and tossed on the bed. A strong, muscular body was pinning her to the mattress and she felt cold steel to her throat. Sky didn't move as she held her breathe, eyes wide looking up into Dean's stormy green ones. She saw a darkness pass over his face and quickly disappear as he focused on her face bringing himself back to reality.

"Dean!" Castiel called to him laying a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok, she's a friend."

Dean realized he was laying on top of the woman from the office building, her brother was missing to. He could feel her fast breathing and saw the look of fear in her eyes before removing the knife from her throat.

"Sorry." he mumbled as a light blush crept up his neck and onto his face. He slid to the side allowing her to push away from him and move up against the headboard. She finally let out the breath she was holding absently touching her neck where the knife was coming back with a trace of blood.

"Are you always this jumpy?" she questioned in a shaky voice clearing her throat to continue. "You were having a bad dream, I was trying to wake ya."

"Yeah, get them sometimes." he said getting up so he wouldn't have to look at her concerned face. Even with wild bed hair, slight imprint of the comforter across the side of her face and rumpled clothes, she was so sexy looking it scared him.

"Are you ok Dean?" Castiel asked eyeing him closely.

"I'm fine." he mumbled heading for the coffee pot to start a new pot. He measured out coffee and added water before turning it on. Dean glanced at his watch seeing it was only five, way to early for his taste but he knew he wasn't getting more sleep this morning.

Sky had moved to the kitchen table and took a seat waiting for the coffee too. She looked over at Castiel as she watched him watching Dean, Rule 35-Always watch the watcher. Her uncle had trained her well and she was pretty sure the skills would come in handy if she hung around with these people.

"What's goin' on in here?" Krissy yawned sticking her head into the room and looking around.

"Nothin', go back to sleep." Dean replied as he sat a couple of cups out for coffee.

"Alright." she shrugged returning to her room and her bed.

 **spn**

"Here, looks like you could use a cup." Dean said sitting a cup of coffee in front of Sky, before sitting down opposite her with his own cup.

"Thanks." she whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

"I didn't hurt ya did I?" he asked watching her touch her neck again, biting at her lower lip.

"No, I'm ok, just surprised me is all." she tried to assure him. "I'm usually faster than that."

"You've had training?"

"You could say that, my uncle made sure I knew how to take care of myself."

"Good uncle to have."

"He is, after our father was killed, he helped my brother and me out, was like a second father to us." she said staring off into space with a far away look in her eyes.

"Yeah, we had someone like that too." Dean half smiled thinking about their adopted father, Bobby Singer.

"Had, sorry to hear." she replied staring down into her coffee with a look of sadness on her face.

"Thanks, did ya get some rest?"

"Little, what now?" she asked looking up at Castiel who had gone back to the couch to sit down.

"Have the girls research Prichard Holdings and their subsidiaries, see if they own any property in the area. Cas and I'll go check this Zachary Holliman out, see what he knows."

"I'm coming with you."

"Um-m that would be a no, you can stay here with the girls."

"Not likely, I'm sticking with you. I figure if you find your brother, I might find mine." she said sitting back and crossing her arms over her chest signaling there would be no discussion in the matter. "I need to run by my motel first before we go question this guy."

"What motel?"

"Sleep Inn."

"You're in luck, it's just down the street." Dean said getting up. "Come on, I'll take ya down there now."

"I can go by myself, get a quick shower and change of clothes."

"Why don't ya check out and stay here with us." he offered. "Looks like we're both after the same people. If ya gonna be part of this search, might as well be close."

Sky looked at Dean carefully seeing no hint of deceit or danger in his expression. She pursed her lips thinking about the offer, deciding it might be a good idea to stay with them in hopes them working together will lead her to her brother.

"Alright." she agreed getting up to put her shoes on so they could leave.

"Cas, if the girls get up have them start working on locating any property holdings in the area for Prichard Holdings. We'll be back in a few and we'll go question this Holliman person."

"As you wish." Castiel answered. "Should I wake them?"

"Naw, let them sleep a little longer."

 **spn**

"This your's?" Sky asked as she followed Dean to the Impala. "'67 right?"

"Yeah." he smiled rubbing a handing lovingly over her frame.

"Nice, drive a '85 RX-7 Turbo myself, rebuild her a few years ago."

"Nice, a woman who knows her cars." he nodded sliding behind the wheel, waiting for her to settle into the passenger side before cranking her up.

Sky smiled as the engine roar to life and she listened to it begin to purr under Deans gentle hand while classic rock music floated from the speakers. Dean reached for the knob and clicked it down a couple of notches so they could hear each other talk. She did like a man that knew his cars and she could tell this one had definitely been taken care of over the years.

 **spn**

"I'm in the back bottom floor, room 17." she told him as he turned onto the road heading for her motel.

"Got it. Where was your brother taken from?"

"Sioux City, we were visiting for a wedding of one of his Marine buddies. Cole did two tours before getting out."

"Our father was in the Marines."

"Did he train you?"

"Yeah, me and my brother, he was one tough sob."

"Sounds like my uncle, he was a Marine and now he works at NCIS as an agent."

"And that is?"

"Navel Criminal Investigative Services for the Navy."

"That's a mouth full, the motel is just ahead." Dean told her as he slowed the Impala and signaled to turn into the parking lot of the motel. He turned the corner and looked for Room 17 and pulled up beside a mint pearl blue RX-7 that he figured was hers.

 **spn**

Dean got out of the Impala and followed her to the door waiting for her to unlock it. He stepped in before her and glanced around to be sure everything was ok. Sky didn't comment on this but wondered what the deal was about that.

Sky grabbed her pack and pulled some clean clothes out before heading for the bathroom to get a quick shower.

"I won't be long, make yourself at home." she said before closing the door.

Dean glanced around the room noticing she didn't have much scattered about. He eased up to her pack and flipped the flap back to glance in. He saw clothes, book of some type, and something dark in the corner. Being sure the shower was running, Dean looked closer pulling out a Sig Sauer semi automatic 9mm. He arched an eyebrow at her fire power and tucked it back in the pack when he heard the shower shut off. He tried to act nonchalant as he waited for her to come out.

Sky opened the bathroom door while still towel drying her long hair to find Dean sitting at the table waiting on her. She had changed out of her black clothes into jeans that fit her perfectly and a button up shirt. She tossed the towel back into the bathroom and picked up her dirty clothes off the floor.

"I'll only be a moment." she said stuffing her clothes and a few other items into her pack.

Dean watched her with interest as she removed the handgun from her pack, expertly check the clip and slip the gun into the waist of her jeans settling it in the small of her back. She searched in a side pocket and pulled out two knives strapping one to her leg under her jeans and putting one in the pockets of her jacket that she then put on. She looked up and caught him staring at her.

"Something wrong?"

"Think you got enough fire power?"

"Better to be prepared." she shrugged. " And you don't go anywhere without a knife, Rule 9."

Dean frowned remembering she had mentioned something about rules before and wondered just what she was referring to. After they found their brothers, maybe he would ask her.

After giving the room a quick once over, Sky grabbed her pack ready to leave.

"Got everything?"

"Yep, I'll follow ya back to the motel." she said heading out the door to her car.

"By the way, nice car." he smiled following her outside and nodding to the car.

"Thanks." she said flashing him an award winning smile,.

Dean's heart skipped a beat as he took in her smile, gorgeous blue eyes and curly, blonde hair. With her hair down, framing her face, she looked younger than he thought she was. Sky tossed her bag in the back and slipped behind the wheel of her car, while Dean headed for his Baby and got behind the wheel. He listened to the smooth sound of her car when she cranked it and cranked his own. He backed out and checked the mirror to be sure she was following before pulling back onto the road and heading back to his motel. Sky followed behind him matching her speed to keep a safe distance between them.

 **spn**

Dean pulled into the motel parking lot and circled back around the main building to the his room. Sky pulled in beside him and parked. She got out and grabbed her bag from the back before locking the car and setting the alarm. Dean allowed her to go first into the room and followed finding Castiel waiting for them.

"Cas, we need to talk to this Holliman alone. I think you need to pay him a visit and bring him to a quiet place so we can question him."

"Do you have a place in mind?"

"I think there are some abandoned buildings on the outskirts of town that will work nicely."

"Is she going to join us?"

"Guess so, she refuses to stay here. Are the girls up?"

"No, I was waiting for your return. I'll get them up."

"Let me." Dean said walking to the door that separated their rooms. "Rise and shine!" he yelled into the room to hear groans and whining coming from the beds. "Get yer asses up, we got things that need to be done."

"Yeah, we're coming." Krissy complained as she drug herself out of bed. "What's going on?"

"I need you girls to checkout any properties that Prichard Holdings or a subsidiary of the company owns in the area. Look for something isolated that could be used as a holding area and let us know if you find anything." Dean instructed. "Oh and see if you can figure a way to move that money somewhere else, be sure it can't be traced."

"What are you going to be doing while we do that?"

"We're going to have a sit down with a certain CEO, find out what he knows."

"What about back up?"

"I've got Cas and Sky here."

"But we should be going too."

"Look you'll do more good doing this if we strike out, besides, all of us can't fit in the Impala."

"Alright I guess." Krissy pouted poking her lower lip out.

"Here is the name and number of a friend of mine if you run into any trouble, he's the best at hacking I know." Sky told her scribbling on a scrap of paper and handing it to her.

"Thanks, we'll see what we can find."

"Grab you guys some food too." Dean added tossing some money on the table before heading for the door. "Stay out of trouble, please."

Krissy smirked at him and stuck her tongue out at him when he turned his back to her.

"I saw that." he quipped at her before pulling the door shut.

* * *

 **Thank you to all who left me the wonderful reviews. I'm glad you like where I'm taking the story. Got a few more twists to throw in and I hope you enjoy them. Please review.**

 **NC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Dean and Cas climbed in the front of the Impala and Sky slipped into the back. She remained quiet and listened to the conservation in the front trying to glean any information about them that she could. She knew something was not quiet right with these two and wanted to learn what they knew.

"There should be some structures on the outskirts of town we can use." Dean explained to Cas. "Once we find a place, you can bring Holliman there and we'll interrogate him."

"Alright, but what about..." Castiel asked glancing to the back at Sky before continuing.

"Guess, we'll have to trust her, she wants her brother back as much as we want Sam."

"If you think that's wise."

Silence filled the Impala as Dean drove to the less populated areas of Denver looking for something suitable to use. He drove by several abandoned structures and pulled off the road heading toward one back off the road away from traffic. Sky looked out the window and surveyed the area Dean was pulling up to. It was an abandoned factory that had been shut down years ago and not reopened.

"This looks good, let's check the inside, be sure it's empty and then find a place to work." Dean said pulling the car to the side and out of sight.

 **spn**

The three got out of the car and walked over to the chain locked doors. Dean stepped to the side as Castiel gripped the chain breaking it easily. Sky's eyes widened in shock at his strength as Dean removed the chains letting them fall to the ground. He drew his gun and went in first, checking the place to be sure there were no homeless camping out.

"Looks good, we can use this room." Dean said walking around a room that had a dusty table and a couple of chairs. Dean picked up one of the chairs and sat it up, checking its sturdiness. "Ok Cas, go get this Holliman and bring him back here."

"Right Dean."

"And Cas, be discreet about it." Dean cautioned.

Sky jumped when Castiel disappeared right before her eyes. She drew her gun and sweep the room as Dean went out to his car for his weapon's bag ignoring her frantic looks. When he came back in carrying his bag, Sky began to question him.

"What the hell just happened?" she cried. "How did he do that? Who are you people?"

"Cas is an angel and he does those things." Dean answered matter of fact like nothing was wrong.

"An-an angel?" she stuttered finally lowering her gun. "Are you nuts? Crap, I've hooked up with a house full of crazy."

"Not really, there are things out there you don't know about, but right now, we need to focus on finding our brothers."

"And you'll explain this to me after we find them?"

"Maybe." Dean said opening up his bag and looking through it before pulling out some wicked looking weapons.

 **spn**

There was a disturbance and whisk of feathers as Castiel reappeared holding a disheveled middle aged man trying to fight to get loose. Castiel pushed him into the chair and Dean looped rope around his body pinning him to the chair.

"What is the meaning of this? Do you know who I am?" he man growled madly looking at the two new faces.

"I don't care who the hell you are, all I know is you kidnapped my brother and I want him back." Dean said calmly walking around the man causing him to cringe from him.

"My brother too, what do you know about these kidnappings?" Sky asked harder than Dean.

Dean glared at her and stepped in front of her blocking her from the man's sight.

"You can make this easy on yourself or I could see how much pain you can stand." Dean said pulling out a evil looking knife, letting the sunlight shine off it into the man's eyes.

"You've got the wrong person." he whined out pulling on the rope.

"Dean, let me, it'll be quicker." Cas said stepping up beside the hunter. "We need to find Sam."

"You're right, I'll have my friend here get the information, his way."

Holliman looked back at Castiel warily as the angel stepped toward him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, I'll have all of you arrested and thrown in jail."

"Cas, we don't have time for this, get what we need." Dean said as he turned to answer his phone. "Hello." Dean listened for a few moments before turning to Cas. "See if you can find passwords too." he told Cas. "Got it, I'll get back to ya."

Castiel walked slowly toward the man, pausing in front of him. "This may hurt." he said before laying a splayed hand across his forehead and concentrated, pushing his grace into the man's mind.

Sky arched her eyebrows as a soft blue glow began to emit around his hand and his eyes glowed a whitish blue making her squint her eyes. The man tied to the chair arched against the bindings and whimpered as Castiel began to work his way into his mind searching for the information they needed. She looked over at Dean who stood calmly at the table still twirling a knife in his hand.

"Dean, I have what we need and have erased his memory of any of this." Castiel told them as he stepped back from Holliman who was glassy eyed and beginning to drool while he babbled aimlessly.

"Good, why don't ya drop him back off at his house and meet us back at the motel." Dean instructed him as he untied Holliman and stowed the rope back in his bag.

"Of course." Castiel said laying a hand on Holliman and in the blink of an eye, they were gone.

"Come on, lets get out of here."

Without a word, Sky followed him out of the building and to the Impala. She slipped into the Impala's passenger seat letting what she had seen sink in as her world spun around her making her dizzy.

"You ok?" Dean asked her seeing the lost look on her face. She didn't answer and he laid a hand on her arm and asked again. "You goin' to be ok?"

"Yeah, I'm still processing he was an angel. I just met an angel."

"Don't get to excited, most of them are dicks."

"There's more of them down here?"

"Some, but most have gone home. Long story, maybe I'll tell ya 'bout it after we find our brothers." Dean said looking over at her expression of concern. He watched as she pushed her wavy hair out of her face and stared out of the windshield biting her lower lip deep in thought. Man, she didn't know how sexy she was right now.

Dean concentrated on driving, trying to get that image out of his head. He couldn't be thinking about things like that right now. When both their brothers were safe, he'd see if she maybe wanted to get a beer and talk, give her a brief Monsters 101 lesson. That in itself would scare off most, but he had a strong feeling she was different.

 **spn**

"How do you even know all this stuff?" she asked breaking the silence in the car.

Dean gave her a sideways glance before answering. "Guess ya could say it's a family business, raised in it."

"Holy shit, you must of had some childhood." she mumbled more to herself than to him.

"Not really one to speak of." he mumbled more to himself than her as he thought about his life growing up.

The motel was just ahead and Dean signaled to turn into the parking lot. He figured Cas was already there and feeling uncomfortable being with the girls by himself. He parked the Impala beside her car and got out, waiting to see if she followed, but still seemed a little shell shocked.

As he opened the door and stepped into the room, Dean found three guns trained on him from different locations around the room.

"Whoa! Hey stand down." he quipped holding up his hands.

"Sorry Dee." Krissy said as each of the girls holstered their guns.

"Have ya found anything?"

"Castiel found some property outside of Denver that is under another name, but owned by Prichard. I've been trying to get some blueprints of the place, it looks promising." Alex said as she continued to tap on the keys.

"Your friend was helpful." Krissy commented to Sky. "Got what you wanted done Dee."

"I've mapped out the quickest route to this property." Claire added laying out a map showing her work.

"Good, we'll grab a quick bite and Cas, Sky and me will head out."

"Get real, you're not leaving us behind this time." Krissy stated in a tone that say there was no discussion happening here, so deal with it.

Dean snorted in anger as his features darkened with the aspect of taking these three into the heat of the battle. |He knew they were all trained to fight, but the thought of something happening to one of them made his stomach twist into knots.

"We've done the work, we get to share in the battle." Claire agreed.

"Yeah Dean, you don't get to have all the fun." Alex told him.

"Are they always like this?" Sky asked eyeing each girl.

"You don't know the half of it." Dean grunted. "Can't make them stay out of anything."

"Are any of you related?"

"Not by blood, but they're family all the same. The girls don't have anyone else, we take care of each other."

"Do you all live together?"

"God no!" Dean gasped. "They live with a good friend, well another family member, Jodie Mills, she's the sheriff of Sioux Falls. She has no family either, so she took them in to give them a home." Dean explained as he watched the girls gather up their intel and make ready to leave.

"Should I go get some food?" Castiel asked feeling a little useless at the moment.

"Yeah, take Sky with ya to help."

Sky looked at Dean not sure why he volunteered her and realized he wanted to talk to the girls alone.

"Alright, come on Castiel, I'll help." she said taking his arm. "So tell me, what's it like being an angel? Can you really fly? Where are your wings? How long have you been here on Earth?"

"Uh-uh I'm not sure." he tried to answer giving Dean a _help me_ look before Sky pulled him out the door.

 **spn**

Once Castiel and Sky were gone, Dean turned to the girls crossing his arms and giving them one of his **absolutely no arguing with me** looks. They all stopped what they were doing and gave him their attention knowing the look very well. Each knew how far they could push him before he came down hard on them and they didn't want to be on his shit list.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Thank you for all who are following, favored and left me reviews. Your thoughts and suggestions mean a lot to me and I love to know what you think of how the story is progressing and ways that I might make it better. Please take a moment and leave me a review.**

 **NC**

"Alright, if you three are coming, you're gonna do what I say, no questions asked. If I tell you to do something, you do it." he started letting them know this was not up for discussion. "Do I make myself clear? You know Jody would kill me if something happened to one of you."

Each girl looked at the other, communicating silently among themselves while Dean waited for an answer.

"Dee, you know we'll follow your lead, we're not amateurs and we'd never do anything to put any of us, including you, in danger." Krissy told him, speaking for all of them.

"Yeah, we know how to follow orders and we know when to take things seriously."

"What she said."

"Good, now show me what ya found and where this place is."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

After going over the directions, Dean split the crew up between his car and Sky's car, knowing if they found Sam and Cole, they would need the room. He made sure to pack for any scenario that he could think of, including packing extra first aid supplies.

Dean, Castiel and Krissy were in the Impala and Sky, Alex and Claire were in her RX-7 with Dean leading the way. They estimated the property was about two hours north west of Denver. Dean was timing their arrival to coincide with the coming of darkness so as to conceal themselves and hope for an element of surprise.

 **spn**

The helicopter lifted off leaving two bodies tossed in the clearing on the mountain side. Neither was moving as dust, twigs and small rocks battered their limp bodies until the cloud settled and nothing but silence filled the clearing.

Consciousness started coming back to Sam as he realized something sharp was jabbing into his back. He opened his eyes trying to figure out why he couldn't see anything. In one quick motion, Sam pulled the hood off his head and squinting at the light before seeing another body laying fifteen feet from him. He saw the other body begin to move slightly as he started coming to.

Sam pushed his upper body up and paused waiting for the dizzy spell to past before trying to get to his feet. He made his way to the other guy and rolled him over so he could remove the hood. The guy jerked away from Sam as he started waking up bringing his fists up to defend himself.

"Hey, hey take it easy." Sam cautioned him sliding back out of his reach. "I'm not the enemy here."

"What's going on, where are we?" the guy asked looking around the area seeing on trees.

"Somewhere in a forest, were you kidnapped too?"

"Yeah, I was visiting some friends for a wedding and got whacked coming out of a convenience store. The next thing I know, I'm locked in some room."

"Sam." Sam said holding out his hand waiting for the other guy to decide whether to accept the friendship or not.

"Cole." the guys said accepting the handshake.

"Come on; let's get out of here, too open for my liking."

"Sounds good to me."

Sam spotted a pack tossed off to the side and went over to pick it up. He opened it and found couple bottles of water and few power bars, along with one knife. He took their hoods and stuffed them in the pack before shouldering the bag and heading into the trees. Cole followed close behind him as Sam worked his way deep into the trees wanting to put some distance between them and this clearing. He set a fast pace after finding the sun and heading what he hoped was south.

 **spn**

Several hours later, Sam stopped to catch his breath and think. Cole walked up beside him panting slightly as he leaned over and rested his hands on his bent knees.

"Here." Sam said handing him a bottle of water from the pack. He took the other and sipped some of the water before replacing it. Cole did the same handing his bottle back. Once Sam got his breathe, he started unbuttoning his shirt and looked over at Cole.

"Take your clothes off." he told Cole.

"Look man, thanks for the help, but I don't lean that way." Cole said taking a step back with a perplexed look on his face.

"What?" Sam asked as he dropped his shirt and pulled his tee-shirt over his head. "No! No, we need to check for a tracking device implanted either on us or our clothes."

"What makes you think that?"

"There's a reason they left us out here in the middle of nowhere, I'm thinking human hunting." Sam surmised. "Had some dealings with something similar a while back."

Sam remembers that family who kidnapped him. They hunted humans as a sport, killing and eating them. He shivered slightly as memories of that time flooded back to him. "You need to look for a needle mark or red spot." Sam looked over his arms and torso that he could see, looking for any fresh puncture marks. If there was nothing on their bodies, then their clothes needed to be searched next.

Cole began to remove his shirts and followed Sam's example looking for any marks on his body wondering who this guy was and why he would think of something like that, even if it did make sense.

"Check my back." Sam said turning his back to him and squatting slightly to he could check his shoulders.

"Wait, there's a red mark here on your shoulder." Cole said pushing him down and looking closer. He ran a finger over the place feeling something just under the skin about an inch long. "I think I found it."

"You're gonna have to cut it out, I can't see it." Sam told him getting the knife from the pack and holding it out to Cole.

"You sure? This is gonna hurt."

"I've had much worse, see if you can feel it so you know where to cut."

Cole looked down at him wondering what he meant by that statement.

"Got it, had some training in Marines, I'll try to be as quick and painless as I can."

 **spn**

Sam found a place to sit and steeled himself for the removal. He felt fingers moving around on a small spot on his right shoulder as Cole made ready to cut the tracker out. Sam grimaced with the incision, but held still as he felt the pinch when Cole tried to pop it out. Not having any luck, he made the cut deeper, wiping the dripping blood out of the way before pinching the incision again to finally see the foreign object poking out.

"I see it." Cole grunted, holding the skin tight so he could hopefully pull it out. "Almost...Yes!" he cried holding the tracker in the palm of his hand.

"Here, can you use this to bandage it?" Sam asked taking one of the hoods and tearing it into strips.

"Good idea." Cole said handing him the tracker and wrapping the wound as best he could.

"Now, your turn." Sam said, carefully slipping his tee shirt back on before turning to him.

Sam began to look across his shoulders looking for a mark or reddened area. He stopped when he found an area on the left shoulder. Once he was sure it was the spot, Sam took the knife and wiped it off before feeling the area and making an incision.

"Damn!" Cole muttered gritting his teeth as Sam expertly cut deeper and probed slightly pulling the tracker up enough with the tip of the knife to pull out. He took the other hood and fashioned a bandage for Cole's shoulder much like his own.

"We need to get rid of these in a way they don't know we found them." Sam said rolling his around in his hand.

"Well, if we found a stream, could put one on a branch or something and let it float downstream."

"Good idea." Sam said pulling out a power bar. "Here eat part of this."

Sam broke the bar in half, then took a bite out of his half before pinching off a small amount to mold around his tracker. He looked around for a likely place to leave it hoping an animal would eat it. After finishing off his power bar and sipping a little more water, he made ready to move on.

"Ready to get out of here?" Sam told him shouldering the pack but grunting when it hit the incision.

"Yeah, you seem to know your way around the forest, hike much?"

"Not really, a little huntin' sometimes."

"What do you hunt?"

"Um...Varies...Do you have family?" Sam asked trying to change the topic.

"Yes, an older sister, Sky. She must be worried sick about me."

"I've got an older brother and if we can hold out, I know he'll find us."

"How are you so sure of that?"

"I know my brother; he won't stop until he does. And I'm sure our adopted sisters are going to be right there with him helping." Sam answered hiking deeper into the forest. "If they can't track us with these things, it'll make it harder for them to find us. We just need to keep a step ahead of them."

 **spn**

Sam found an animal trail making their travel a little easier as they worked their way down a hill to a dry river bed. They followed it until it emptied into a small river.

"This looks like a good place to get rid of the other tracker." Sam commented pulling it from his pants pocket. Cole found a useable branch and used a piece of one of the hoods to tie it tightly to the branch. Sam tossed the branch out into the middle of the river and watched it being carried on downstream.

"Get ya something to drink and we'll head into that valley."

"Alright, it'll be getting dark soon if we keep in these big trees. Might wanna find a place to bed down for the night soon."

"Yeah good idea, keep an eye out, if you see a place let me know. You seem to know your way around the outdoors too."

"Yeah, military training and two tours." he replied seeming not thrilled to talk about it.

Sam glanced his way wondering what his story was and what he saw in battle. He knew a lot of servicemen and women who came back suffered from PTSD and more. At least most of the monsters they had to kill were actually monsters and not humans trying to kill you. He wondered how many hunters had some form of PTSD considering the reason most were hunters because they had lost loved ones to the monsters of the night.

 **spn**

Long shadows stretched out around Sam and Cole as they stopped in a small clearing that luckily had a small trickle of water bubbling up from an outcrop of rocks. Sam looked around deciding this was as good a place as any to stop and rest.

"This looks good." Sam said dropping the pack and taking a seat on a small rock.

"Looks good." Cole said sweeping the area from a defensive standpoint.

"There's two more power bars, we can split another and have one for tomorrow." Sam offered pulling out their water bottles and a power bar.

"Thanks." Cole sighed accepting the food and water. He made himself comfortable against a rock and slowly began to munch on the bar. "So what's your story?" he asked absently giving Sam a glance.

"Um, not much to tell." Sam answered trying to brush the question off.

"What do ya do?"

"Work with my brother, sort of a family business, I guess." he shrugged.

Silence hung between the two wary allies as each pretended to be very interesting in their power bar when the silence was broken by a deep, ear piercing, other worldly, primal scream that echoed through the forest. As the echo finally died down, Cole looked over at Sam whose face had gone deathly pale with a look of horror on his face.

"Shit, we are so screwed." Sam blurred out when he found his voice, knowing what made that sound as chills ran down his back.

Memories of his first encounter with this creature raced through his mind and he wondered how the hell he was going to get them both out of here in one piece with nothing useable to defend themselves with.

"What kind of animal was that?" Cole asked quietly, waiting to see if it repeated the scream. From the look on Sam's face, he figured whatever that was, it was not something he wanted to go up against Marine trained or not.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked the twist I threw in here. I'm sure you all know what they heard. Thanks for reading and thanks for followings, favors and reviews. Please review.**

 **Side Note: I have be reviewing some of my other stories and making corrections and adding a little more substance to them. I just finished up Let the Good Times Roll and I Can't Take It Anymore. I hope to get to some of the others and edit them this weekend.**

 **NC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Dean pulled the Impala off to the side of the road and slowly inched behind some trees to conceal it. Sky followed suit making sure there was plenty of room to maneuver if they needed to get out of there fast.

"The building is just up ahead around the curve. Is everyone carrying?" he asked as he eyed each girl and then Sky. She may not be family, but he felt responsible for her and didn't want to see her get hurt.

"Don't leave home without it." Krissy smiled patting her back where her gun was snuggled tightly against it.

"Yep." Claire and Alex added nodded to him.

Dean looked at Sky waiting for her to answer and three other sets of eyes turned to her also. Sky looked up when she realized the silence and saw them staring.

"Oh, you mean me too?" she questioned innocently not realizing she was included in the question. "Yes, lock and loaded."

"No killing unless necessary. You girls have the tranqs?" Dean continued once she replied.

"In the trunk, I checked the load to be sure they wouldn't kill." Claire advised as she waited for Dean to unlock the trunk so she could hand out the dart guns.

"Cas can go in see what we're up against, disable the alarms and open a door for us. Got it Cas?"

"Yes, should I go now?"

"We'll make our way over that hill and check it out before we do anything." Dean instructed to everyone as they waited at the back of them Impala. "No heroes, I don't want anyone getting hurt, got that?"

"Yes sir, boss man sir!" Krissy saluted much to his disgust and bitch face.

Claire and Alex giggled behind their hands as they shouldered small packs and headed across the road. Dean rolled his eyes at the three, but saw the hunter coming out in each of them knowing they would protect each other's backs.

 **spn**

The night was quiet, even the insects had ceased their loud, lonely, voices as the hunters, the angel and the woman crouched on the rise and surveyed the building below them. All seemed quiet around the place while Dean looked it over through binoculars, noting the two guards who walked the perimeter and the one at the guardhouse.

"Cas, can you take out the two patrolling guards and I'll handle the one in the shack."

"Of course." Cas said looking out at the two men.

"Ok, we don't know what we'll be facing inside, so everyone needs to be on their toes and alert." Dean said quietly. "If you don't want to go in with us, it's ok." Dean directed to Sky.

"No way I'm sitting this out." she said jutting her chin out and staring him down.

"You stay with the girls then, they've had more experience than you doing this kind of thing."

"Who's going to back you up?"

"If I need it, Cas can."

"Wouldn't it be better if I stayed with you?"

Dean looked over at her thoughtfully, weighing the pros and cons and whether she would slow him down or help.

"Alright, Cas we'll meet up with you after you take out the guards, Sky'll come with me."

"How ya goin' to get close to the guard house?" Krissy asked looking at the open space around the fence.

"I'll think of something."

"Look, let me be a distraction, I can drive up there in Sky's car like a lost little girl, he won't even see it coming." Krissy suggested.

"No."

"Why don't I do it?" Sky asked.

"Don't take this wrong, but you're not young enough to not be a threat."

"I can go with her, Dean its perfect, two lost girls." Claire added not wanting her to go alone.

"I can help Castiel with the alarm from the inside; I know more about them than he does."

"No."

"You got a better plan?" Krissy asked him.

Dean started to say something, then closed his mouth knowing she was right. They would have a better chance than if he did it. At least it would be less suspicious and quieter.

"Alright, but be careful." he growled not liking this plan. "Can they borrow your car?"

"Yes." Sky said pulling out her keys and handing them to Krissy who took them and headed back to the cars with Claire following behind her.

"Cas, can you get the guards while they distract the other?"

"Yes, I will be quick." he said disappearing from beside Dean with a soft flutter of feathers.

"Man, I still can't get use to that." Sky mumbled as she jumped slightly.

"Ok, let's move on down the hill; be sure to stay in the trees out of sight." Dean instructed moving into the shadows and slowly beginning to descend the hill.

 **spn**

The guard looked up as he saw headlights approaching the guard shack. He got up and made sure his firearm was easily accessible before going to the door and stepping out. When the car drew closer, he could just make out two young girls in the car.

"Hi." the driver said all friendly like. "Thank goodness we found this place. My friend and I have gotten lost, and out cells don't have any reception around here. Could you show us where we are?"

"This is private property, you girls need to leave."

"We will, please can you help us?" Claire begged holding out a rumpled up map toward him.

"Please, it'll only take a moment." Krissy added.

"Alright, let me see the map." he sighed, relaxing and holding out his hand for the map.

Before he could take the map, Krissy shot him with the tranq gun causing him to stagger back and fall. The girls got out and each grabbed an arm to pull him into the shack and out of sight. Once that was done, Krissy flipped the switch to unlock the gate waiting for it to open before smashing the control and heading back to the car. Within seconds Dean, Sky and Alex made their way to the guard shack.

"Good work." Dean said checking to be sure the guard was secure before looking out toward the building for Cas. He spotted him dropping the last guard and pulling him out of sight. "Come on, let's do this."

Dean, Sky and the girls quickly made their way toward Castiel getting ready to breach the building. Castiel and Alex disappeared into the building and the others waited by a side door waiting for them to open it.

The lone guard at the desk didn't see or hear them until it was too late and he was knocked out by Castiel and tied up by Alex. She sat down at the desk and began to type quickly on the keyboard finding the security program and disabling it. They began to look through the screens searching for other guards that would need to be taken down. Not seeing any nearby, they made their way to the side door and opened it allowing the others entrance.

"Cas, you and the girls head to the right; we'll go this way and meet at the back. Remember, be careful."

"Right Dean." Cas replied taking the lead and heading down the hall with the girls following behind him, their tranq guns ready.

 **spn**

Dean hugged the wall with his gun drawn as he made his way down the dimly lit hall. Sky took his cue and pulled her gun before keeping pace with him. She kept glancing behind them guarding their back as they crept forward. They turned down the hall seeing doors spaced out on both sides. Dean paused at the first door and tried the knob slowly turning it until he heard a click. He pushed to door slightly open to peer into the darkness seeing an empty office. Sky did the next door, finding it unlocked and another empty office. They made it to the end of the hall finding several offices, storage closets, conference room and break room.

They turned the next corner saw signs for cafeteria and gym. They hurried past the dark rooms on to another hallway. There were doors on this one too, but they were different than the other ones. They were heavy metal with a heavy lock on the outside. He could make out a small door at the bottom of each door that lifted up allowing access to the room. These looked like holding cells of some kind and Dean was hoping he would find his baby brother behind one of them.

They stopped at the first door and Dean pulled the bolt back to unlock it. He let it swing inward on its hinges, holding the gun ready. He stepped into an empty room seeing only a bed and commode/sink combo. Dean was sure this was where Sam was being held. He quickly went to another door and opened it to find it empty also. He paused at the third door and looked at Sky before opening it to find a young guy sitting on the bed staring wide eyed at them.

"Hey, were you kidnapped?" Dean asked him point blank.

"Yes, who are you?"

"I'm looking for a tall guy, long brown hair, brought here three or four days ago?"

"Never saw anyone else since I've been here. They don't let us out of these cells."

"We're gonna get everyone out of here once I find my brother and her brother."

"Be careful of the guards, they're two big, mean sonovabitches."

"We will, I'm going to open the other doors to see if our brothers are here, can you get everyone together and head for the front, down that hall?"

"Yes." he said getting up from the bed.

Dean opened up the remaining eight doors finding five more guys, but none were Sam or Sky's brother, Cole. He cussed under his breathe as the last door was opened and they still didn't find either brother.

"Alright, you guys head down the hall and to the left." he told the five guys that they found. "Sky show them." Dean motioned to her to lead the way.

Sky began to lead them down the dim lit hall when suddenly Dean felt himself being thrown across into the wall and his gun went sliding across the floor. He saw stars and sudden blackness as his body collided hard with the wall knocking the breathe out of him. Before he could draw in a breathe, a huge hand wrapped around his throat lifting him off his feet and cutting off the air flow to his lungs. Dean struggled weakly as he slapped at the meaty hand holding him off the ground.

His head hit the wall with a painful, dull thud causing him to almost blackout. Dean shook his head and tried to push himself up from the wall, when suddenly he was jerked from the floor by a large hand clasp around his neck. He was pushed up the wall as the pressure around his neck tightened. He choked and tried hitting at the mountain of a man holding him to no avail. Blackness began to sweep through his mind as he gasped trying to draw any amount of air to his oxygen starved lungs. His vision was blurred and he could just barely make out the giant of a man holding him tightly to the wall. He tried to call out, but only a croaking sound came out. Darkness pressed in on his mind as he started to lose his battle with consciousness.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to all who have decided to read my story. Your following, favors and reviews are appreciated. Please review.**

 **NC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Sam, what are you not telling me?" Cole questioned Sam again when he saw the fear creep into his eyes and body language.

Sam cleared his throat and tried to figure out a way to tell him what made that scream and not sound like a crazy mad man. He looked down at his hands as he sorted his thoughts in his head.

"I'm not going to like what you're trying to say, am I?" Cole asked seeing the frustration and doubt on his face.

"All I ask is that you keep an open mind." Sam started looking over at Cole. "That wasn't an animal in the sense you think. Look, there are things out there in the dark that most people don't know exist and would probably freak out if they knew it did. My brother and I, we hunt them and if called for, we kill them."

"If it wasn't an animal, then what was it? I've never heard a human sound like that."

"That's just it, it's not human, at least not anymore, it's a wendigo." Sam said pausing to let that sink in.

Cole knitted his forehead together, trying to figure out what Sam was talking about. He looked back over at him waiting for him to continue with more information because he had no idea what that was.

"Legend goes, that wendigos were once human until something forced them to become cannibals, like being lost in the wilderness and having to resort to cannibalism in order to survive. Also called the Evil That Devours is larger than humans, emaciated from constant hunger with teeth and fingernails that have grown into fangs and claws; they have speed so fast you can't track it and glowing eyes. It's a damn near perfect hunter during the day, but at night..." Sam pauses giving a short laugh before continuing. "It's smarter than us and can imitate a human voice. That's one of the ways it lures its prey into its clutches."

Sam looked over at Cole for his reaction to what he had just said. He saw puzzlement and confusion pass over his face as Cole tried to digest what Sam had said. After more than ten minutes, Cole finally spoke up.

"So how does this thing die?"

"Fire is about the only thing that will destroy it."

"Great, the one thing we're lacking. So if this thing is killing people, why don't people know about it?"

"From what we know usually it only kills every seventeen to twenty years. It stores its victims for later consumption and can go into a sort of hibernation state."

"Alive or dead?"

"Both, let's just hope we are going away from his hunting grounds."

"This sucks, so now we have two enemies on our asses."

"I know, but from the scream, I think it's still quiet a ways off." Sam said getting up and brushing away leaves and debris from the ground so he could draw symbols for protection.

"What are you doing?"

"Putting down warding to help protect us tonight. It's not much, but it won't hurt." Sam said finishing the last one before he lost all the light and couldn't see. There was a three quarter moon tonight that cast some light around them. Sam looked out into the trees searching for anything that might be out of place. He listened to the night noises knowing it was good to hear them; they were not frightened by the predator.

"You think we're safe for the night?"

"Probably as safe as we can be, try to get some rest."

"What about you?"

"I'll grab a few hours in a bit." Sam said settling down not far from Cole.

"If you wake me, I can take over the watch."

"I should be good."

"Look, it seems like you have more experience than me with what's going on. I need you to be rested and alert if we have any hope of getting out of here. So wake me in a few hours so you can sleep."

"Alright." Sam said realizing he was right. He had to admit with Cole having some military training did give him an advantage that most people wouldn't have and for that he was thankful. Just maybe they could hold out long enough for Dean and the girls to find them and get them out of here.

Sam listened to Cole shifting around until he settled and his breathing evened out as he drifted to sleep. Sam glanced over at him before turning his concentration back to the woods around them. This was going to be a long night; one he was hoping would go by fast.

 **spn**

The bullet sounded very loud and echoed down the hall. Dean felt wetness on his face and the pressure around his throat stopped just before he started to black out. Without being held up, he fell to the floor coughing and trying to draw in a breath. He felt someone take his arm, helping him up as he tried to gain his balance and clear his vision.

"Dean are you ok?" Sky asked as she and one of the other guys helped him stand.

Drawing air in was still hard and painful, but he worked on pulling oxygen into his lungs. He rubbed his throat and tried to speak but only made croaking noises that couldn't be understood.

"Here, drink this." Sky offered pulling out a water bottle and pressing it into Dean's hand.

After taking several very painful swallows, Dean cleared his throat again and looked down at the dead body in front of him seeing the gunshot to the head. He looked up at Sky knowing she was the only one who had a gun and could have shot him.

"I'm not as strict when it comes to killing a human, especially when they're trying to kill someone I know." she shrugged wiping bits of blood from his face.

"Let's..." he started wincing in pain. "...find the others." he finally got out pushing himself away from the wall to look for his gun.

One of the guys saw it and picked it up and handed it back to him. He nodded his thanks and looked over at the five guys they had rescued.

"Any of you use a gun?"

"Damn straight, two years army." one of the younger ones said stepping forward.

"I was raised around them, went hunting with my Dad all the time." another offered.

He reached down and jerked a gun from the dead body and handed it to the first one that answered. He took his gun and gave it to the other guy knowing at the moment he wouldn't be too good of a shot.

"Use them only if ya need to." he said hoarsely.

"Got it." the guys said checking the clips and being sure a bullet was in the chamber.

 **spn**

Dean started down the hall using the wall for support until Sky slid under his arm and helped steady him. They made their way back the way they came without meeting any other resistance. They stopped at the desk waiting for the others to come back. They all turned when movement caught their attention coming from the other hall. The two with guns raised them ready to defend everyone.

"Don't shoot they're with us." Dean told the two guys taking his gun from the one and giving him the guard from the desk gun.

Dean stepped toward the others when he saw Alex limping, Claire holding her arm and Krissy with blood on her face and sizeable bruise already forming on her check. He saw Castiel in the back dragging a guy along with him.

"What the hell happened." he groveled out as loud as he could.

"Met a damn giant." Krissy grunted madly. "What happened to you?"

"Yeah, he took three darts and didn't even slow him down." Claire grimaced.

"Took us all out before Cas took him down." Alex groaned.

"Yeah, met his brother." Dean nodded coughing hard before continuing. "Who's this?"

"He's a pilot; tell him what you told me." Cas growled giving the guy a firm shake.

"Hey man, I was only doing what I was told." the pilot whined. "I took two guys out early this morning to a preserve owned by the company."

"One of them was Sam by his description." Castiel finished.

"Look, here's a map." Krissy told everyone pointing to a framed map on the wall.

"Show me where you took them." he whispered hoarsely.

"Here, there's a cleared area where they're dropped off." he showed them.

The girls studied the map intensely for a few minutes before turning back to the others. Krissy turned on a computer sitting on the desk and begin to speed type going through web sites and looking for information.

"Ok, there's a huge track of land owned by Prichard Holdings. There's a logging road that goes into the mountains and can get us within probably a couple of miles of the landing zone, but it's going to take us couple of hours or more to get there and we probably need four wheel drive." she explained. "Look at this; it looks like a couple of cabins probably three or four miles from the end of the logging road. That must be their base camp."

"We can attack from that side while you and Sky hunt for Sam and her brother." Alex suggested tearing off the part of the map they needed.

"No heroes." Dean ordered the girls.

"We can handle them; they've never dealt with real hunters." Claire told him with confidence.

Dean nodded to the girls before turning back to the pilot.

"There any four wheels around here?" Dean asked getting into the pilot's face.

"Around back at the hanger." he told him backing a step back from an angry Dean.

"Cas can you get me to this spot?"

"Yes now that I know where it is."

"Wait, let me call my uncle, he may be able to help." Sky said picking up the land line and dialing a number.

"Hello Uncle Jethro." she started. "Yes I know what time it is."

Everyone listened to the one sided conservation as she explained what they had found.

"We have a general location on Cole, do you think you could get a thermal scan of the area and see if there are any heat signatures?" she asked. "We're a couple hours northeast of Boulder, Colorado in the mountains."

"Hey, check this out." Krissy grinned pulling a sat phone from a drawer of the desk she was riffling through. "This might come in handy."

"I know, I know...Yes I am...They are helping...I will...I can take care of myself...Can you call me back at 866-659-7513...I will...I'll let ya know when we find him...Thanks Uncle Jethro...Love you."

"What did he say?"

"He's going to wake his agents up and get back to us. If he can help, he will." she said hanging up and handing Krissy the sat phone back.

"After we're gone, you guys called the cops and get them out here. You should be ok here until they get here. All the other guards are tied up and knocked out."

"Thanks man, I hope you find your brother."

"We will." Dean replied. "Come on show me where this hanger is." he hissed shoving the gun in his back and pushing him toward the door.

"What's your plan?" Krissy asked already figuring out part of it.

"I'm coming with you." Sky told Dean as he headed out the door.

"One of the girls will take a four wheel drive, one the Impala and one your car and head for the logging road Kris found. They'll find a place to leave our cars and continue on with the four wheeler. Once we find Sam and Cole we meet up with them somewhere along that road."

"What if the hunters are already there?"

"We stop them." he replied looking over the vehicles parked by a hanger. "Keys?"

"Inside in the office."

"Show me."

The pilot led Dean into the hanger while the others waited outside. Minutes later Dean came out alone with keys and handed them to Claire.

"Cas can you fix her arm?"

"Yes." he said touching Claire's arm gently.

Claire didn't flinch when he touched her arm, but she looked uncomfortable with him doing it. She moved it carefully feeling the pain gone.

"Thanks." she mumbled stepping back from him.

He did the same with Alex before turning to Dean and wrapping a hand around his neck let warmth and healing powers take away his hurt. Dean swallowed easily a couple of times and smiled at him.

"We'll take that one, think you can handle it?" he asked Claire.

"No problem." she said running to get inside it.

"Kris you take my car and Alex can drive Sky's. I don't know if we'll have any signal out there, so once Cas takes us there, he'll come back and ride with you guys."

"How will we know where to meet ya?"

"I'll have Sky pray to Cas, he can find her since she's not warded. Now let's go get the other cars, I wanna get a couple of things out of the trunk before we head into the woods and we need to be out of here 'fore the cops start arriving and askin' questions."

"Here, you'll need this if your uncle calls." Krissy said handing the sat phone back to Sky.

"Thanks." she smiled slipping it in her pack.

* * *

 **A/N: So Sam and Cole have more trouble than they thought. Hope you enjoyed this twist. Thank you for all who have favored, are following and the kind reviews. Let me know what you think, please review.**

 **NC**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Sky and Dean stumbled slightly in Castiel's grip as they appeared at the landing site on the mountain.

"Crap." Sky mumbled as she tried to get his stomach out of her throat as the world spun around her.

"Yeah, takes a little getting use to." Dean told her grabbing her arm. "Cas get back to the girls be sure they stay safe."

"Alright."

"Sky will pray for you when we find them."

"I will be waiting, be careful." Castiel said before disappearing into the darkness.

 **spn**

"Where do we start?" Sky asked looking around in the pale light that the moon cast around them. "It's still a couple of hours until dawn."

"I know Sam, he would head for higher ground to see if he could find help." Dean said taking out a flashlight and shining it on a compass so he could get his bearings. He slowly panned the area with the light before making his decision. "We head this way."

Dean led Sky away from the clearing, heading into the woods toward higher ground. He used the light to help guide them through the terrain. The going was slow, but Dean was not about to sit around and do nothing until dawn. Sky stumbled several times as she worked on keeping up with him.

 **spn**

They had been traveling for over an hour with Dean keeping his pace slow to be sure Sky could keep up. Both froze in their tracks when a human scream echoed through the forest turning its noises into complete silence. Sky ran into Dean and clutched his arm as they listened trying to pin point where it came from.

"Who was that?" she asked clutching his arm tightly. "Was that your brother?"

"No." he said quietly. "I'd know his scream anywhere."

"Cole?" he asked looking down into her face.

"No, I don't think so." she said as another scream broke the silence but it didn't sound as human as the first. There was more of an animalistic undertone to it like someone was trying to imitate a human.

As it began to die down, Dean listened with a hunter's ear knowing something was familiar and began shifting through his memories of hunts. By the light of the flashlight, Sky watched the expressions on his face change as his body suddenly stiffened with the realization of what they had heard.

"Dean, what do you know?" she asked him slowly trying not to panic as her heart beat hard in her chest.

"We need to find Sam and Cole." he said turning back to the partial trail they had been using. "Be as quiet as you can." he mumbled back to her knowing it was dangerous to continue to travel in the dark, but the urgency to find Sam and Cole outweighed all else.

"Alright." she whispered not liking how Dean was acting now. She could sense the need of urgency in him and his quicker pace as they sat out again.

 **spn**

"Hey Sam sun's almost up." Cole said butting his foot to wake him knowing from experience not to be too close to someone armed when waking them.

Sam jerked awake gripping his knife tightly ready to do battle. He looked over at Cole before getting up groaning from sleeping on the ground. They shared a bottle of water and a couple of bites of a power bar before getting ready to head out.

"You ready to go?" he asked Cole picking up the pack.

"Yeah, which way?"

"Let's head higher and see if we can see anything." Sam said looking around. "First let me leave a sign for Dean so he knows which way we went."

Cole watched Sam look around the small clearing picking up several small rocks and stacking them on a larger rock. Cole watched with interest as Sam stepped back to look over his sign. He nodded and turned to Cole ready to leave.

"Ok, if Dean comes this way he'll know where we went. Let's go."

"Alright, lead the way."

Sam led them out of the clearing and back into the forest as he worked his way up the hill hoping to get a better view of the area and decide which way they should go. In the back of his mind, he worried about the scream they heard last night and where the wendigo's lair might be. He just hoped they were not walking right into its hunting ground.

 **spn**

Sam panted as he pulled himself up over the rocks, carefully working his way to the top of the mountain. Cole was close behind him looking up to see how much farther they had to go. He wiped the sweat out of his eyes with his sleeve as salty drops burnt them. It took him fifteen more minutes to climb his way to the top and stand beside Sam looking out across the valley.

Sam studied the terrain with a critical eye looking for a house, road or any sign of help. He walked around to the other side and surveyed it not seeing anything that might be helpful.

"What do you think?" Cole asked turning slowly three hundred and sixty degrees, not seeing anything but trees and more trees.

"Look." he pointed down into the valley. "That looks like smoke down there."

"You think that's the ones after us?"

"Probably, I mean, they'd have to have a base camp somewhere nearby to hunt us."

"What's the plan?"

"We become the hunters." Sam said boldly as he judge the distance and direction they would need to go in.

"Hu-rah!" Cole grunted agreeing with Sam as he stood taller.

Sam looked over at the Marine and twitched his lips in a partial smile. He was liking this guy the more he got to know him. After looking around the area, he found some stones to leave a message for Dean if he came this way. Sam rubbed his hands together to get the dirt off them as he eyed his message. Deciding only Dean would know what it meant, he turned back to Cole.

"Come on, first we need to find some straight limbs to make a couple of spears." he said heading to the side of the mountain and picking the best way to go down.

Sam and Cole worked their way zig-zagging back and forth down the side being careful of loose rocks and dirt. Cole picked up a couple of broken branches on the way down, hefting them to see if they would be useable for spears. The loose gravel was making it hard to stop their descent and slid the remaining several hundred feet to the bottom.

"You ok?" Sam panted coughing from the dust.

"Yeah, think so." Cole sneezed as he picked himself up from the dirt and brushed his jeans off.

"Come on, we need to move." Sam said surveying the area. "Need to get away from here, that noise might have attracted unwanted attention."

"Got it." Cole said picking his sticks back up and following Sam into the beginning of the forest.

They found a small stream to satisfy their thirst and Sam worked on sharpening the sticks Cole had found trying to make useable spears that they could use for protection. Cole checked out the one Sam handed him, hefting it in his hand to check the balance.

"It's not much, won't help against a wendigo, but if we run into anyone else maybe."

"At least I don't feel as naked." Cole decided lunging with the spear and twirling it in his hand like an expert.

"You good at hand to hand?" Sam asked him as he worked on the other spear.

"I guess you could say, I learned how to fight on the streets, the Marines just honed those skills and taught me a few more."

"Nice."

"And you?"

"My father and Dean. Our Dad was a Marine too, he was one tough sob."

"He still alive?"

"No, long story."

Cole glanced over at Sam and saw the sorrow and pain pass over his features and decided not to ask any other questions about his Dad.

"So your brother, he good at tracking and hunting too?"

"You could say he was the best."

"Hope I get to meet him."

"Me too."

 **spn**

Morning light was beginning to seep in from around the trees as Dean and Sky wandered into a small clearing. He looked around quickly and decided to stop for a few minutes to rest.

"We'll take five here." he told her un-shouldering his pack and pulling out a water.

"Ok." she huffed following suit and pulling water from her pack. After a couple of sips she looked over at him. "Think we're headed in the right direction?"

"Hope so." Dean sighed looking around the clearing slowly. He stood up straight and a wide smile broke across his face.

"What? What is it?" she asked wide eyed looking around them to see what he was smiling about.

"Sammy left me a sign." he told her heading over to a pile of rocks at the end of the clearing. He squatted down and examined it before looking out into the trees. "That's my boy! Sam's headed this way with someone."

"Cole?" she questioned.

"Maybe, since he wasn't at the building. Come on let's go." he said disturbing the stones before heading out.

"Did you do a lot of camping growing up?"

"Hardly." he scoffed. "I hate camping."

"How'd you and your brother learn all this stuff?"

"Our Dad, he trained us. Wanted us to be able to take care of ourselves." he replied a sad look coming over his face. "He died protecting us."

"Sorry, your Mom?"

"She died first, that's kind of why we do what we do."

"I know what its like to lose your parents." she said quietly thinking about the lose of her own parents.

"Dad became obsessed with finding out what killed her, it consumed him...he died so I could live." Dean stated not going into details.

Sky stared at his back, puzzled by what he said waiting for him to continue. She pursed her lips trying to decide whether to ask him about it or not.

"They came this way." Dean told her as he stopped and looked at a footprint in some loose soil and broken branches nearby.

 **spn**

The terrain became rougher the deeper Sam and Cole traveled into the forest heading for the area where the smoke was coming from. Sam stopped and scouted the area ahead of them before quietly moving around a thick stand of trees.

"Sam, what are these?" Cole asked as some marks on several of the trees around them caught his attention.

Sam paused and looked to where Cole was pointing and began to quickly search the other trees for the same markings. A cold, sinking feeling crept into his stomach when he saw the claw marks on a number of trees.

"Is this it? That wendigo thing?" he asked looking around for any threat.

"Yes. I think we just found his hunting ground." Sam replied knowing the danger they were in.

"What do we do?"

"We try to stay alive."

 **spn**

"Ok, this is as far as we go with the cars, we need to all get in the Hummer." Krissy said pulling the Impala over off the road and waited for the other two cars to stop too.

"How much longer to the camp?" Castiel asked getting out of the car.

"With the Hummer it won't take us too long."

"Kris we leaving the cars here?" Alex asked getting out of Sky's car.

"Yes, come on get let's get in with Claire." she said walking to the Hummer that stopped beside them.

"It won't be long until dawn, we need to get in place and see if we can take down those scumbags."

"I've got the weapon's bag." Alex told them placing the bag in the back as she climbed in.

"We good?" Claire asked as Krissy got in beside her and Castiel and Alex got in back.

"Anything from Sky?" Alex asked Castiel.

"They are still moving but have not found Sam and Sky's brother."

"Ok gang, let's go kick some dick bag asses." Krissy growled settling into the seat.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you too all who are taking the time to read my story. I hope everyone is enjoying the read. Leave me a few words in a review, would like to hear from you**

 **NC**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"You ok?" Dean asked Sky as he stopped at the bottom of the cliff and looked around.

"Yeah." Sky panted taking deep breaths to slow her racing heart. She looked up at the rock wall and sighed realizing they were going to have to climb it.

"Won't be as hard as it looks." Dean assured her. "Just make sure you have good hand and foot holds."

"Knew I should of took rock climbing." she mumbled straightening up and watching Dean as he started to work his way up the cliff.

"They came this way." Dean called down to her when he saw the newly scuffed rocks and a partial heel print in some dirt.

"I'm coming." she called getting her second wind and following behind him watching where he climbed so she could use the same route. She began to work upward, pulling herself slowly toward Dean.

Dean glanced back down at her as he paused to be sure she was ok. He felt pride as she pushed herself up, slipping slightly but catching herself. He started to go back down but saw she was ok so he continued upward to the top.

 **spn**

"Take my hand." Dean told her reaching a hand down to help her over the lip of the cliff.

Sky reached up and gripped the offered hand to be pulled over the edge and to the top. She stumbled into him as he pulled her to over the edge and she was looking into his green eyes. Her breathe caught in her throat for a moment before she got her balance and looked around the area while Dean walked the perimeter looking out into the valleys below. After surveying the area, Dean began to look around for any signs that Sam would have left for him. He spotted the rocks at one side and hurried over to them. Studying them for a few minutes, he walked to the edge and looked down the rocky side.

"Did you find something?"

"Yeah, they're heading this way into that valley."

"Why that way?" she asked.

"If I remember right, down that way is the camp from the map."

"Why would he go that way?"

"He's becoming the hunter." Dean said softly already working out what Sam's plan was. "Come on, they shouldn't be too far ahead of us now. Be careful the loose rocks going down, don't want a broken leg or something."

"Ok, let's go find our brothers."

 **spn**

Trying to stay in the shadows of the trees, Sam led Cole on into the valley. He continued to check the trees around them for any further markings from the wendigo. They had just entered a heavy concentration of trees when voices drifted their way. Sam signaled for Cole to stop and remain still as he peaked around a tree trying to find the voices.

"How much longer do we need to hike?" a male voice complained. "We've been walking for over two hours."

"I thought you said that we could track them." another complained. "That was a bust."

"There's no problem, if we don't find their trail we'll send the dogs out." a deeper, older voice assured them. "Besides, you two want your money's worth don't ya, can't make it too easy for ya."

"For a quarter of a million dollars damn straight I want my money's worth."

Sam looked over at Cole with knowing eyes that what he thought was true. They stayed crouched in the undergrowth waiting for the men to pass.

"Help me!" a male voice yelled from deeper in the woods attracting the hunter's attention.

The three men jerked around looking for the source of the voice. They raised their weapons and started to walk slowly toward the voice. Something disturbed the bushes to their left and one of the men discharged his gun that way. They spun around when growling sounded behind them looking for the source.

Sam and Cole watched a shape bound around them so fast that they could only see a blur as more guns were fired when suddenly the men started screaming as they were taken out one by one. Sam closed his eyes as one man's throat was ripped out, blood spraying out across the bushes beside him. With one strong swipe, another was gutted, his intestines spilling out before he could even scream. The third one stumbled back trying to run only to be taken down with one swift strike almost ripping him into. Blood sprayed and splattered the bushes around the small clearing turning the leaves rusty red to almost black. Neither could look away from the slaughter as they held their breath, afraid to breathe. The wendigo quickly gathered its kill and disappeared into the trees as Sam and Cole remained perfectly still not wanting to be found. They stayed hidden for another fifteen minutes before either moved or spoke almost afraid to break the silence around them.

"Was that..." Cole started, whispering quietly swallowing back the bile that was threatening to spew from his mouth.

"Yeah." Sam answered stiffly as the smell of blood assaulted his senses as he looked over at his pale companion feeling the urge to puke. "Come on, we need to get away from here."

Sam got up and led Cole out of the undergrowth and in the opposite direction of the wendigo, making a wide circle around the blood and gore. Cole looked back over his shoulder to the dark patches of blood where the three had been killed and hurried after Sam. A shiver ran up his spine as the memories of the killing flooded his mind. He wondered if he would be able to sleep again and not have those images haunt him. He had never seen anything like that, not even in his tours overseas and it scared the crap out of him.

"You ok?" Sam asked looking back at Cole who stumbled again before gaining his balance.

"Can I get back t' ya on that."

"Yeah, understand." Sam huffed knowing those images would haunt his dreams too.

"Think we're safe?"

"No." Sam answered truthfully as he pushed his way through the underbrush. He wanted to put as much distance between them and the wendigo that he could.

"Thought so."

 **spn**

"Shit!" Dean grunted as his feet went out from under him and he slid the rest of the way down the slope on his butt, rolling just before he got himself stopped just before hitting the bottom.

Before he could pick himself completely up, Sky hit him, knocking both of them off their feet in one quick sweep, sending them the rest of the way down the slope. He got an arm around her and did his best to protect her as they rolled to a stop while small rocks and dust rained down on them. They lay there both panting as the dust settled on them.

"You ok?" Sky coughed into his neck as she tried to get off him.

"Knee, knee." he groaned in pain as she kneed him in the groin before he could get her off him.

"Sorry, sorry." she cried realizing what she did, blushing deeply as she scrambled off him.

Dean grunted and rolled to his side holding his privates waiting for the pain to pass. He took a couple of deep breathes and concentrated on getting up to his feet. Sky grabbed his arm offering her help as he tried to straighten up.

"Can I do anything?" she asked apologetically.

"I'm good." he nodded straightening up and adjusting himself carefully before brushing the dirt out of his hair and off his clothes. A little embarrassed at his predicament, but brushed it aside knowing they needed to get going to catch up with Sam and Cole. "Let's go." he huffed drawing in a deep breathe.

"You sure you don't need a minute?" she asked shaking the dirt from her shirt.

"No, we need to speed it up." he replied heading into the trees.

Less than an hour later, popping noises caused them to stop trying to pin point where the sound was coming from. Several more popping noises had Dean zeroing in on the direction and hurrying that way with Sky close on his heels.

 **spn**

Sam and Cole had been traveling at a steady pace for over an hour when Sam saw a brief shape out of the corner of his eyes. He skidded to a stop and went into full hunter mode quickly stepping in front of Cole holding the spear up to defend them. The shape went by again so fast all they saw were rustling leaves and branches. Sam knew they were in deep trouble and could only hope it wouldn't kill them now and Dean would find them.

Before Sam could adjust his position, Cole was thrown to the ground his spear flying out of his hands. Cole moaned as he tried to get up from the forest floor only to have Sam fall over him as he was knock off his feet. Sam felt white hot flames run down his arm and across his side as he fell back over Cole's prone body. Before either could gain their footing, Cole was knocked unconscious and Sam felt the world turn upside down when he was struck in the head. He didn't completely black out, but he had no control over his limp body as the wendigo fisted his jacket and shirt in his clawed hand and began to drag him into the woods. He was able to focus long enough to see Cole slung over it's shoulder before wavering in and out of consciousness. Before he lost the fight, Sam wiggled the pack off his shoulder and worked the zipper loose enough to allow the water bottle to fall out. He tried to be as inconspicuous as he could, not wanting to alert the wendigo of what he was doing. He tried to leave a trail for Dean but the pack finally slipped from his hand and blackness clouded his mind.

 **spn**

Sky was panting hard as she tried to keep up with Dean who was setting a grueling pace. She was looking down watching where she was walking when suddenly she face planted into his back because without warning, Dean faltered in his steps.

"Crap, sorry." she apologized trying to gain her balance from bouncing off his back.

Sky looked at Dean closely when he didn't answer and looked to where he was looking ahead of them. She didn't see anything at first and then spotted the deep claw marks in a number of trees in front of them. Wrinkles creased her forehead as she caught her lip between her teeth and studied the closest tree showing them.

"Dean..." she started. "What's wrong? Do you know what made these? Was it a bear?"

"I wish, that would make it easy." he said quietly scanning the trees ahead of them for any movement.

"What is it?"

"Somethin' I hoped we weren't goin' to run into. Come on Sam and Cole just became the hunted." he ordered not relaying any further information to her.

She huff in frustration and hurried after him wanting to stop him and demand an explanation but knew they needed to keep moving, their brothers lives were what mattered now. Talking could wait until they were found safe and were off this mountain.

* * *

 **A/N: Big thanks to all who are reading my story. I hope I have been able to entertain and keep your interest. Would enjoy hearing your thoughts, take a moment and leave me a review.**

 **NC**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Dean was the first to break through the underbrush into the small clearing and stumbled to a halt when he saw the amount of blood coating the underbrush in front of him. Sky broke through the last obstacle tripping slightly and almost falling into a bush covered in blood if Dean had not grabbed the back of her jacket and jerked her back.

"Hey!" she complained until he turned her to look at the bushes. "Oh man." she said quietly as her eyes widen and she gulped back any other retort.

"This is not good."

"That's a lot of blood. You think it's..."

"No, there were three people killed here and I smell gun powder meaning this blood is probably from the hunters that were after Sam and Cole." he told her looking around and spotting the stock of a rifle poking out of the bushes.

"If that's the case, where are they?"

"The dead bodies were taken this way from the drags marks. So I'm sure Sam went this way." Dean pointed walking in the opposite direction of the drag marks. "He'd want to head away from the killer."

"Dean, stop." Sky said reaching out to take his arm. "Tell me who this is? What are we up against?"

Looking down at the hand on his arm and up into her worried face, he finally spoke softly.

"It's a near perfect killing machine, stronger, faster and more deadly than anything you could ever imagine. It's called a wendigo."

"Wendigo? Is it an animal?"

"No, it's a monster." he said moving away from her.

After giving the area one more quick look, he headed across the clearing and found evidence of two people heading into the woods. He pointed out the partial prints and broken branches as he followed the trail away from the clearing. He kept his eyes scanning the area for more clues knowing Sam probably saw the killings and was not trying to cover his tracks now.

 **spn**

Sky stopped when the sat phone began to ring so she could pull it out of her pack. Dean turned around and stepped up to her to listen.

"Hello...Yes...I don't understand...Ok, but which way...Right, I know, thanks Uncle Jethro...I'll let ya know."

"Well?" Dean asked as she hung up.

"He said there were three heat signatures in one spot and two others nearby and two others farther away. Then there were only two nearby, the other three disappeared." she told him looking into his face.

"How 'bout the two?"

"They were moving and then stopped, then started moving again, then disappeared too."

"Which way?"

"The way we're heading."

"Come on then, that's got to be Sam and Cole." Dean told her following the trail Sam left.

"How could they disappear?" she asked running to keep up. "Dean what aren't you telling me?"

Dean didn't answer her as he quickly worked his way through the brush stopping short when he saw what looked like signs of a struggle up ahead. Sky slowly walked in front of him and knelt by a small patch of leaves. She touched the dark stain on them and drew her finger back to see it had a crimson stain.

"Blood." she whispered looking up at a stone faced Dean.

"Call Cas now." he told her walking past the blood seeing the drag marks.

 **spn**

The hummer slowed and pulled to the side of the logging road as the hunter's cabins came into view.

"Alright ladies, lock and load." Krissy said jumping out and pulling her gun to check the load before heading to the front of the vehicle to wait on the others.

Alex and Claire followed suit, pulling their guns and preparing to raid the place.

"Let me go first." Castiel told them.

"No, this is our gig." Krissy stated madly.

"You're backup, we're taking the lead." Alex added.

Claire just looked at Castiel, but didn't say anything to him. She quickly followed her sisters into the trees so they could work their way around to the back of the cabins. Castiel stared helplessly at the three not sure what to do and decided he better go with them in case they needed help. Dean had told him all the girls were damn good fighters and could handle themselves, but they were still girls and he had the need to protect them, especially Claire.

 **spn**

None of the girls liked the open space they had to cross to get to the cabin, but there was no other way. After being sure no one was at any of the windows, Krissy quickly and quietly made her way to the back of the cabin hugging the wall. She slipped down the side and stopped at a window carefully peeking in. She didn't see any movement and motioned for the others to come over. Once everyone was safely at the cabin, she eased on under the window toward the next. She used hand signals to let the others know to stay put until she checked it out.

It wasn't until the second window that she saw a man sitting at a table drinking a cup of coffee. Krissy waited to see if anyone was going to join him before giving the signal for the others to move forward. Alex let Krissy know she would check the others while she kept an eye on this one. With a nod, Alex moved on around the corner of the cabin. She was going in a side door and Krissy was going in the front door.

Krissy paused at the front door and gave a short whistle to alert Alex she was in place and go in. She turned the knob and found it unlocked. With a quick push on the door, she let it swing open and stepped into the room. The guy at the table looked up and frowned when he saw a female standing in the doorway.

"Who are you?" he questioned pushing himself up from the chair and took several steps toward her to falter when he saw the gun she was carrying.

"Where's the others?"

"None of your business."

"If that's how you want it." she said shooting him with a tranq before he could get closer.

"Al we good?"

"Yes, there's no one back here, but looks like they were here, bags in there."

"Let's get him tied up and check out the other cabin." Krissy instructed waiting for Claire to pull some ties out of her bag.

"I don't sense anyone else here." Castiel told them as he cast his powers out searching the area.

"Let's check the place out, see if there's any clues here. Fan out."

The girls all went in different directions leaving Castiel to stand alone in the middle of the room not sure what to do. He felt useless at the moment as he watched the girls scour the cabin in a quick efficient way. He was impressed at how well they worked together and knew the others thoughts before even spoken. He was pleased that Claire was fitting in and had found a place to call home where she could blossom and grow. Each one with their own story that bound them together and made them closer than most sisters.

 **spn**

"Well that was a bust, but at least we can use this as a home base."

"What about the others?"

"I say if Dean and Sky don't take them down, we have a little surprise waiting for them when they come back." Krissy nodded looking at the girls knowingly.

"What are you going to do?" Castiel asked not liking the look that crossed over each of their faces.

"Don't worry Cas, we won't kill them." Alex assured him.

"Not yet anyway." Krissy added. "Just kidding!" she giggled after seeing the look on his face.

 **spn**

"Hello Claire." Castiel said stopping in front of her as she leaned against the wall staring out the window.

"Castiel, you need something?"

"I was just wondering how you are doing." he replied awkwardly not sure how to do small talk especially with her.

"I'm fine." she said looking away..

"I'm glad. Um-m how's school going?"

"Look you don't have to be nice to me, it's ok."

"Why wouldn't I be nice to you?"

"I know you feel guilty about, you know, my Dad and all."

"I am sorry about your father, but at least your parents are together now." he started trying to sound sincere. "I-I just wanna be sure you're doing ok."

"Castiel." she said softly. "I don't know if I ever thanked you for asking Jody if I could stay with her."

"It was Dean who suggested it."

"Only because he knew you wanted to help me."

"Yes, I did want to help you, I felt like I owed it to you."

"You don't owe me anything."

Castiel shifted from foot to foot not sure what he should say. He wanted Claire to like him and this was a start, she was talking to him more.

"Maybe I don't, but I want to. I want to be in your life." he finally got out.

"Well you are part of the family, aren't ya, so ya are in my life." she reasoned.

Castiel cocked his head slightly to the side and thought about what she said. He had been accepted into this ragtag family and it made him happy to know he could call them family.

"Yes, I guess I am." he nodded.

"So looks like we both got a chance at a new family."

"I guess we did. Claire, I'm glad you're in it."

"Thanks Castiel, me too." she turned back to the window to watch for any one returning.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading, reviewing and your support with this story. Reviews are appreciated. NC**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Sky is praying for me, I need to go." Castiel told the girls as he stood from the couch, cocking his head and listening intently.

"Don't worry, we've got things covered here, go help them, they may be in trouble." Krissy replied.

"Alright." Castiel replied giving Claire a quick glance.

With a gentle swish of feathers and displacement of air, Castiel disappeared from the cabin and appeared beside Dean and Sky.

"I heard your pray, have you found them?"

"No, but I know what has them and we need to hurry." Dean told him pointing to the blood and drag marks leading on into the forest.

"You have fought this creature before."

"Yes, he's gotta have a cave or something to hide in somewhere around here."

"The map showed an old mine around here somewhere, is that where they are?" Sky asked as she frowned trying to remember the location on the map.

"Probably, look a water bottle, Sam's trying to leave a trail." he told them picking up the empty bottle. "This way."

Dean hurried on following what he could make out of the drag marks that were leading them down an old unused animal trail deeper into the brush. They were moving at a steady pace when Dean pulled up and looked around the area confused that the marks had disappeared.

 **spn**

The first thing he felt was a hot, burning sensation on one arm and on his chest as he began to come to. Sam rolled his head and moaned while he forced his eyes open.

"Sh-sh-sh." a voice whispered to him from his left side. "Don't make any noise."

"W'a ha'pened?" he slurred out trying to latch on the voice and clear his vision. He tried to move his arms to find them tied over his head. He pulled on the rope sending sharp stinging pain down his injured arm.

"We were attacked."

"Are ya ok?"

"Yeah, Sky always said I had a hard head." Cole replied trying to ease the tension. "It's not here right now, are you ok? Looked like it clawed ya pretty bad."

"I'm fine." he grunted feeling the wetness on his arm and chest. "Any way you can get loose?" he asked sensing his injuries were going to hinder him in getting loose.

"No, it did a good job securing us here."

"Is it sti.." Sam started as everything swam in front of his eyes and the blackness tried to take him under again.

"Sam...Sam..." Cole questioned urgently trying to twist to see Sam in the dim light. "Can you hear me?"

"Mm-mm, yeah, just a little..." he grimaced trying to stop the urge to throw up. "Dizzy." he finally got out.

"Hang in there Sam, hopefully your brother can find us."

 **spn**

"Dean over here." Sky cried running to an open backpack laying twenty feet from them partly hidden under some bushes.

"Think it's Sam or Cole's?" Dean asked looking at it and quickly looking around the area.

"Has to be."

"This way there's more blood." Castiel said moving ahead of them not waiting to see if they followed or not.

"Come on." Dean told her grabbing her arm and pulling her after him.

Castiel stopped at the edge of the woods and looked at an opening for an abandoned mine just ahead of him. A few minutes later Dean and Sky skidded to a stop behind him and surveyed the area.

"That's gotta be where it took them. Let's hope we're in time." Sky commented taking off her pack and pulling out a flashlight.

"Look, you look for our brothers, I'll draw it away." Dean told her as he pulled a knife from his boot and handed it to her. "Get them out of there."

"Be careful." she said laying a hand on his arm for a moment.

Dean looked down at the hand and up into her pleading eyes and nodded slightly.

"Cas go invisible and stay close, the only thing that will kill it is fire."

"Alright I will be right beside you." Castiel said as he put his shield up and disappeared from sight.

Dean, Sky and an invisible Castiel headed for the cave entrance and paused at the opening. Once Dean saw the entrance was safe, he led them into the darkness of the cave. They paused inside to allow their eyes to adjust before moving deeper into the tunnel. They turned toward growling that echoed down the tunnel and headed that way.

"I'm going to lure it down this side tunnel, you go that way and find them." Dean whispered to Sky pushing her into a small crack out of sight. "Hey you bastard, want some fresh white meat?" Dean yelled down the tunnel in a booming voice as he headed deeper into the side tunnel. The wendigo yelled in rage as it zeroed in on the human figure trying to escape him.

 **spn**

Sky shook in fear as she caught a glimpse of the monster that pasted her hiding spot and headed down the tunnel after Dean. Once she was sure it was gone, she eased out of the crack and hurried the way it had come searching for some signs of their brothers.

She stopped at one off shoot and shone her light around seeing bloody corpses strewn on the floor of the cave. She could see where chunks of meat were missing from some of them and she bit back the bile that rose in the back of her throat. She swallowed hard when the odors assaulted her and threw he hand over her mouth and nose backing out of the room when she didn't see either brother in there.

Cole heard movement in the tunnel and tensed waiting for the monster to come back. He thought he heard someone yelling but decided he must have been hearing things.

"Sam, hey man wake up." Cole called softly trying to wake Sam up. He jerked on his bonds as a light sweep over them and came back to them.

"Cole." Sky cried as she rushed to her brother's side.

"Sis, hurry before he comes back." Cole told her jerking on the rope that held him.

"Hold on, let me cut you down." she said taking the knife and sawing into the rope.

Seconds later she had the rope cut and Cole fell into her before he could gain strength enough to stand on his on.

"Help me with Sam, he's been hurt." Cole said taking the knife so he could cut him down.

"Damn he's big." Sky grunted as she readied herself to catch Sam as Cole cut away at the rope.

When the rope gave way, Sky went down with the weight of Sam on top of her. She grunted in pain as her hip hit a rock jutting out of the ground. Sam's weight made it hard for her to breathe as she tried to wiggle out from under him.

"Hold on, Sis." Cole told him as he helped roll Sam to the side off his sister.

"I've got first aid supplies in my pack." she said quickly pulling out field dressings and handed it to him.

Cole pulled Sam jacket and outer shirt off his shoulder to access the wound on his upper arm. He frowned at the claw marks deciding they were not as bad as he thought and bandaged them to stop the flow of blood. He pulled the shirt open and his tee shirt up looking at the two long deep claw marks. He knew these were going to need stitches, but he couldn't do it here. Taking more dressings he wrapped Sam's wounds pressing hard to stem the flow of blood.

"Hurry, we need to try and get out of here." Sky urged as he patted Sam's cheeks trying to get him awake. "Come on Sam, come on."

Sam moaned and tried to focus on someone talking to him in a voice he didn't recognize. The only thing he could tell was he wasn't hanging anymore and laying on something cold and hard.

"Sam, hey Sam can you get up?" Sky asked him pulling his face to look at her. "Your brother is here luring the monster away, we need to get out of here."

"Dee?" Sam croaked out trying to understand her words.

"Sam man, you gotta help us get you up." Cole added getting an arm around his shoulder and waist to help him stumble to his feet.

Sam felt his body being pulled upward as two smaller bodies positioned under each of his arms and his body was propelled forward down the dark tunnel with only Sky's flashlight showing them the way. He tried to get his legs to cooperate as they bounced off the walls and stumbled toward the entrance.

 **spn**

The passage emptied out into a dead end chamber as Dean circled around looking for any way out. He ran his hands down the wall cussing himself for getting trapped. He turned when he heard the growling and heavy breathing just outside the chamber.

"Be ready." he said under his breathe to Castiel as he prepared for the attack.

A tall dark shadow stepped into the opening blocking out what little light there was. Dean saw the glowing eyes of the wendigo lock on him as he plastered himself to the wall. He slowly slipped the road flare from his pocket and made ready to light it as the monster stepped cautiously into the room.

The road flare blinded Dean for a moment as he lit it holding it out in front of him. He could see how tight the skin was pulled across it's ribs and the hollowness and paleness of it's ravaged face as it howled in anger and swiped out trying to knock the heat and flame from his hand. Dean jumped back luring him father inside hoping to keep it interested so Sky could find their brothers and get them out to safety. Dean stumbled backward going down hard as the wendigo launched itself at him.

"Now Cas!" Dean yelled rolling to the side.

Castiel appeared in front of Dean and poured his power out into the wendigo stopping him as flames started burning his body. It screamed in anger and swiped at Castiel who fended the blow off as its body was engulfed in holy fire sending the monster to its death. Castiel staggered slightly as he drew back his powers feeling a drain on his body.

"Dean are you ok?" he asked turning to him to help him up.

"Yeah, just bruised." he grunted taking his hand to help him up. "Let's go find the others."

* * *

 **A/N: The rescue's been made and they got out with minor injury. Hope you are enjoying the read. Probably only a few more chapters to go, unless I find a side trail to explore. Thanks for all who favored, followed and left me reviews. Please review.**

 **NC**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Sky had her gun out and aimed at the entrance as Dean and Cas made their way out of the mine. Dean hurried over to Sam when he saw the blood on his clothes.

"Sam, hey you ok?" he asked kneeling down so he was in his line of sight.

"Dee?" he questioned as he gazed at him with glazed eyes.

"Cas can you heal him?" he asked looking up at him.

"Yes." Castiel replied stepping to Sam and laying a hand on his forehead and allowing grace to flow to Sam's injuries. "I have healed the wounds, but I can't do anything about the blood loss."

Cole stared wide eyed at his sister with questions on the tip of his tongue wondering how this Castiel would have been able to heal Sam.

"Are the girls ok?"

"Yes, we found the cabins and they took out the one that was there."

"Look, I'm a universal donor, I can give Sam blood." Sky offered stepping up.

"I can take two back to the cabin, but my powers are weak. I won't be able to come back to get you too."

"That's fine, kid think you can hike out of here?" Dean asked Cole giving him a once over.

"Yeah, I wasn't injured, just bruised."

"That seals it, take Sam and Sky back, Krissy knows what to do."

"I can walk." Sam insisted trying to stand to only fall back weak from blood loss.

"Sure you can. Cas take them. Cole and I will hike out." Dean decided taking Sky's pack and stepping back.

"Alright." Cas said gripping both of their arms and disappearing.

"Holy crap what just happened?" Cole asked looking around for his sister and Sam.

"Oh yeah, angel of the Lord, he does that." Dean said matter of fact as he looked through the pack before handing Cole a bottle of water and power bar. "Here eat and drink before we head out. Figure the cabins are only three or so hour hike from here."

"Thanks." he said taking the items offered as he gave Dean a once over. "Is that thing dead?"

"Yeah, Cas lit him up."

"Good."

"All that blood back there, that from the ones hunting ya?"

"Yes, it took all three out so fast it was unbelievable."

"Well believe it, one of those things is not somethin' ya mess around with."

"Sam said you would come, he never doubted it." Cole told Dean sipping on the water. "So you and your brother, this is what you do? Hunt things that are out there?"

"You could say that."

"If it wasn't for Sam, I'd probably be dead. He was the one who figured we had trackers planted on us and had us get rid of them. Never seen anyone track the way he did."

"He learned from the best." Dean said proud of his brother.

"I'm thinking that would be you."

"Some say that." he replied with a shrug. "If you're done, we'll get going, it'll be dark by the time we hike out of here, wanna get as far as we can before we lose the light."

"Ok, let's get out of here." he agreed getting up and accepting one of the packs. "How did you hook up with my sister?"

"Broke into the same place looking for information. Found out we were both looking for our brother so we decided to team up."

"Well I'm glad she did."

"Your sister said you were a Marine."

"Yes, did two tours before I opted out."

Dean turned and looked at Cole as a phone began to ring in his pack. Cole pulled it off and found the sat phone.

"Hello." he said listening closely. "Uncle Jethro...Yes, I'm ok...Sky is too...I will goodbye." he said hanging up. "Our uncle checking on us."

"Yeah, got that, Sky had him help find you two. Sounds like an ok guy."

"He is, I don't know what we would have done if he hadn't taken us in when our parents died."

"That sister of your's, she got someone waiting back home for her?"

"Not that I know of, why? You thinking about asking her out?"

"Maybe." Dean commented as he began planning things out in his head.

 **spn**

The three girls jumped when Castiel appeared in the living room with Sam and Sky. He began to sway as his knees buckled. Castiel would of fallen if Claire hadn't grabbed him and guided him to the couch.

"Castiel, you ok?" Claire asked him.

"Weak from using my powers." he told her slumping on the couch.

Krissy and Alex ran to Sam helping him stand before he face planted into the wooden floor.

"Good to see ya Sammy." Krissy smiled giving him a hug as she felt him leaning heavily on her.

"Get him to a bed; he's weak from blood loss." Sky told them. "Dean said you would know what to do, I can give him some of my blood."

"Good, come on, I'll get everything set up." she answered as they guided Sam to one of the bedrooms. "Get a mattress on the floor by this bed."

Alex and Sky hurried to do what she said by pulling the twin mattress of one bed and settling it in the floor by the other twin. Krissy helped Sam down to the mattress on the floor getting him settled. She lifted his head and positioned a pillow trying to make him more comfortable.

"Th'ks Kris." he groaned as he let his body relax into the mattress.

"Sky you lay on the bed and roll your shirt sleeve up. I'll get the first aid kit."

"Alright." Sky said sitting down on the bed and taking off her outer shirt before lying down. "Sam thanks for taking care of my brother."

"It's ok, made g'od team." he mumbled as his mind plunged into the abyss.

"You first." Krissy told Sky as she got everything ready to use an IV line to transfer blood from Sky to Sam.

It took Krissy only a couple of minutes to get the line in Sky's arm and knelt beside Sam to insert the other needle in his arm.

"You're good, must of done this before."

"This is gonna pinch Sammy."

"Mm-m." he told her as his eyes fluttered once and he was lost in the darkness once again.

"Yeah, I've patched them up a few times in the past, comes with the job."

"Still can't believe you guys actually hunt these monsters, especially you girls."

"Rest Sammy, get your strength back." Krissy cooed to him brushing his hair out of his face. "Well, most people don't know what's out there in the dark and would probably run screaming if they did." she said checking to be sure the blood was flowing easily. She lovingly laid a blanket across Sam's prone form giving him a small kiss on the forehead.

"So Dean, he have a girlfriend back home?" she asked innocently trying not to be too interested.

"Nope, not the last I checked. Why you interested?" she questioned boldly.

"Just wondering." Sky answered blushing slightly and wondering what made her ask about Dean. Was she being too bold? She usually didn't act like this about a guy.

"Hey go for it. Dee's always in a better mood when he gets rid of a little stress with some hot and heavy sex." Krissy announced. "What? Its true." she shrugged when Alex gasped at her and then giggled.

"I-I didn't mean...I mean...I'm not..."

"Hey, even if he is our brother, we know he's a sexy hunk, nothing to be embarrassed about." she giggled at Sky. "Come on Al, let's get some food going."

"Sure thing." Alex agreed. "You need to rest to Sky. You've been through a lot in the past 24 hours."

"Yes, she's right, rest. I'll be back in a bit to take the line out and put Sam on an IV drip. Oh and I'll bring ya some juice so ya don't pass out on me."

"Thanks." she said closing her eyes as she listened to Sam's soft snores drifting up from the floor as he lulled her to sleep.

Sky's thoughts drifted to the older brother and that little smile he showed when he thought you weren't looking; it could melt anyone's heart. And oh those gorgeous green eyes that could stare you down or relay compassion and concern. She could still feel his arm around her and his warm body pressed to her as she drifted off to sleep.

 **spn**

"Castiel is there any thing you need?" Claire asked as she got him settled on the couch. She looked over his pale, sweaty face as his body trembled uncontrollably.

"I-I need...rest." he managed to get out before slipping into unconsciousness.

Claire pushed Castiel to the side so his head was resting on a pillow and lifted his legs to the couch. Once she had him prone on the couch, she covered him with a throw that was lying on the back of it. After getting a wet wash cloth from the bathroom, she wiped his face and loosened his shirt collar and tie to make it easier for him to breath.

"How is he?" Alex asked stopping by the couch.

"Unconscious, think all this zapped him pretty good." Claire said sitting back on her heels and looking at the man.

"He'll be ok, he's an angel, just give him a little time."

"I know." she said softly staring at Castiel with concern.

"You like him more than ya wanna admit don't ya?"

"He kind of grows on you." she laughed softly getting up to stand by the couch.

"It's ok; your father wouldn't think any less of you for liking him." Alex said softly to her sister.

"Thanks Al." Claire replied warmly to her sister.

"You know we're always there for ya Sis, give him a chance, his hearts in the right place."

 **spn**

"Come on you two; let's see what kind of food they have around here. Dean and her brother are going to be tired and hungry when they get here."

"Yeah, we all could do with a good meal."

The girls headed for the kitchen and began to rummage in the cabinets and fridge pulling out food, pots and pans. Alex found a radio and turned it on finding a classic rock station to listen to. They began to sing and dance around the kitchen getting food ready. Claire pulled bottles of beer from the back of the fridge and offered one to each girl. They clicked their bottles together happy this was almost over with.

"You guys finish up, I need to go unhook Sky from Sam, oh that sounded dirty." she giggled pouring some orange juice to take to Sky. "Be right back. Let's turn on all the lights so Dee will have a beacon to guide him back. It's going to be dark 'fore they get here."

Alex and Claire both rolled their eyes and giggled at Krissy's comment before doing what she suggested. Once the lights were all on, they headed back to the kitchen to finish putting the meal together. At least the hunters had some decent food to choose from.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks so much to all who are following, favored and left a review. So I'm taking a little side track and will be added a couple extra chapters. Thanks EmilyAnnMW for the idea. Hope you are enjoying the read** **and please take a moment leave me a few words in a review. I do like to hear what you think and any ideas you have.**

 **NC**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"You ok back there?" Dean asked Cole looking back behind him at the guy as they hiked through the woods.

"Yeah, reminds me of boot camp." Cole huffed. "How much farther ya think?"

"Maybe an hour or so depends on what we run into up ahead." he answered looking up at the fleeting last rays of the sun that were slowly disappearing. "Don't think we're goin' to make it before darkness though."

"I've got Sis's flashlight if we need it."

"Got one too, what did you do in the Marines?"

"Sniper like our uncle. He's why I joined; I wanted to make him proud."

"I think you proved yourself today kid."

"You should meet him sometime; I think you two would get alone."

"Probably not a good idea, Sam and me, we've kind of had a few run ins with the law."

"He doesn't judge people that way; he knows when someone's good and when they're trouble makers or lying."

"He sounds like a decent guy."

"Yeah, he is." Cole said thoughtfully.

"Hey look." Dean pointed down into the valley. "Looks like someone left the lights on for us."

Cole looked over his shoulder and saw light shining brightly like a beacon to guide them safely out of this forest.

"Can't wait to meet this family of yours."

"Oh yeah, you'll like our three sisters, independent, strong willed, ass kicking young women. Don't take them for granted, they're tough, each has their own story."

"So in other words, any one of the three could kick my butt?"

"Don't know 'bout that, but they'd give ya a run for yer money."

"Did you help with their training?"

"Some, they taught each other and together, they're a force to be reckoned with."

"I'll keep that in mind."

 **spn**

"Hey Sky, wake up." Krissy called softly to her as she sat beside her on the bed. "I'm going to take the line out, so lay still."

"Mm-mm ok." she mumbled trying to wake her mind up. She watched Krissy quickly take the line out and attach it to an IV bag before hanging the bag on the post of the bed. She watched it closely and disconnected it before the fluid started into Sam's arm allowing it to drip into a cup to get any bubbles out before reconnecting it to the canula in Sam's arm.

"How's he doing?"

"He'll be ok, here drink before you get up." she instructed giving Sky a glass filled with juice.

Sky leaned up on an elbow and began to sip the juice as she watched Krissy care for Sam. She saw the love she had for him as she checked him over before getting up.

"When you're ready, you can join us in the kitchen. We're putting together some food."

"I will, thanks. Will he be ok alone?"

"Yeah, I'll keep an ear out for him. Dean and your brother should be getting close now."

"I hope so; I won't relax until they get here. Bathroom?"

"Across the hall there. We're in the kitchen."

"Thanks."

 **spn**

Night had ascended over the area bringing out the a chorus of night sounds that echoed around the cabin while Sky sat in a rocker drinking coffee and looking out into the shadows waiting for Dean and Cole to hike in. It had been over three hours and she hoped they hadn't had any problems and would be getting there soon. She stood when she saw flickering lights out past the circle of the brightness cast by the flood lights of the cabin. Sky walked down the steps as two dark forms drew closer to her. She tensed with anticipation watching the shapes take on familiar forms the closer they got. She couldn't wait any longer and took off half running, half limping toward them with a big smile on her face.

"Cole!" she cried throwing her arms around her little brother. "So glad you're here little bro." she whispered to him as she brushed his hair out of his face so she could see into his eyes.

"I'm ok Sis." he smiled back at her.

"Thank you." Sky told Dean throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

"Whoa, hey!" Dean replied surprised by her sudden action.

"I'm sorry, sorry." she stammered feeling the heat of the blush creep up her neck to her face.

"I didn't mind, really." he shrugged giving her a lopsided sexy smile that made her blush even deeper.

"Co-come on, the girls have some food ready." she continued changing the subject quickly. She took Cole's arm and pulled him toward the house glancing sideways at Dean to see if he was following.

"How's Sam?" he asked following them toward the house.

"Doing ok, Krissy did the transfusion and he's resting now."

"Good, we'll spend the night here and head out in the mornin', pick up the cars and head back to Jody's."

"Sounds like a plan. There's one still alive tied up inside."

"We'll leave him for the cops, along with any evidence that shows what they were doing."

"What if he tells about us?"

"Cas can take care of that, he can wipe out that memory."

"Guess it's good to have an angel as a friend."

"Cas ok? He was pretty drained after killing the wendigo and healing Sam."

"Yeah, he collapsed after he got Sam and me back. Claire's been taking care of him."

"Really?"

"Why? Is there something wrong?"

"No, long story, but that's hers to tell."

"I'm thinking each one of those girls has their own story."

"You could say that."

"What about you? You have a story?"

Dean looked over at her, cocking his head sideways and observing her for a moment. "We all have stories."

"Maybe you'll tell it to me sometime." she hinted.

 **spn**

The girls looked up tensing and reaching for their weapons as the front door opened, only to relax as Sky, Dean and who they figured was her brother from the family resemblance, strolled in. The girls hurried from the kitchen to greet them, each taking their turn to give Dean a warm hug.

"Krissy, Alex, Claire, this is my baby brother, Cole. Cole the girls." Sky introduced them as they stood in the living room.

"How's Cas?" Dean asked looking down at the angel still unconscious on the couch.

"He's still out of it, but seems to be resting easier." Claire told him glancing his way.

"Good, I'm goin' to check on Sam." Dean told them heading down the hall to find his brother.

"Hi." Cole said to the girls letting his eyes linger longer on Krissy than the other two, giving her a once over.

"Come on, we have food ready." Krissy said smiling at Cole when she noticed his interest. "What happened out there?" she asked Cole leading him toward the table.

"We were tossed in the middle of nowhere and I think Sam said it was a wing-wen...What did he call it?"

"You're not talking about a wendigo are you?" Alex asked in surprise.

"Yeah, that's it. It injured Sam and captured us. We're lucky Sis and Dean found us before it decided to make us its next meal."

"Man! We miss all the fun." Krissy pouted sitting down beside Cole.

"So you girls know about things like this too?"

"You mean monsters?"

"I guess."

"Yep, we're hunters too." Alex answered for them. "Have been for a while."

"Wow!" Cole replied looking at each girl with respect. "Would never have guessed."

"It's really not something we advertise." Krissy explained to him.

"What made you...I mean how did...Why would..." Cole tried to ask, not sure how to do it.

"Well, my Dad was a hunter; we got out for a while, until he was killed by a vampire." Krissy started.

"I was kidnapped by vampires and made part of their family." Alex added.

"Angel problems." Claire shrugged not really wanting to dig up those memories again.

Cole and Sky looked at each girl not sure what to say by their remarks. They had never had any dealings with this kind of thing before and it was a little unnerving.

 **spn**

Dean found Sam in the second bedroom he looked in. He walked around the bed and squatted down beside the mattress on the floor and looked his brother over. He could tell some color had returned to his face now. Dean reached a hand out and brushed Sam's hair back out of his face. As if sensing his brother's present, Sam's eyes fluttered open and latched onto to his face.

"Hey little brother, how ya doin'?" Dean said softly.

"Dee." Sam said hoarsely clearing his throat so could talk. "Cole ok?"

"Yeah, he's with the others. You feel like getting something to eat?"

"I think I'll rest a little mor..." Sam yawned as his eyes slid back shut.

"Yeah, you do that bro." Dean sighed straightening the blanket covering Sam before heading back to the others.

 **spn**

Dean listened to the conservations from the dining room before stepping into view. He got Krissy's attention and nodded for her to join him on the porch. He headed outside and stood by the railing waiting for her.

"Did you get what I asked for?" he asked without turning around.

"Yeah, but you're not doing this alone."

"How far to the car?"

"Few miles or so, Dean listen to me, you need to take back up." she insisted stepping up to him and laying a hand on his arm.

"It'll be fine. Just give it to me." he said holding out a hand.

Krissy looked down at the open hand and slowly laid a piece of paper in his palm. She butted heads with him, joked with him, argued with him, but she knew when to hold her tongue and this was one of those times.

"Let me go with you."

"No, I need you to get everyone out of here in the morning. You're the leader when I'm gone. I trust you with Sammy."

Krissy felt proud and honored that Dean would trust her with Sam; it made her feel so much more a part of their family when he had that much confidence in her. She squared her shoulders standing taller before speaking to him.

"What do I tell him? You know he's gonna wanna know."

"Don't tell him anything, this stays between you and me, promise. I'll catch up with you when it's done." he replied. "Go on back inside, I'm going to go stay with Sam for a bit, maybe take a quick nap."

"Promise." she whispered.

Krissy watched him walk back inside and head back for the bedrooms knowing there was no changing his mind or stopping him from finishing this. She sighed knowing she had to follow his instructions; he needed her to get everyone safely out of here.

* * *

 **A/N: So Dean is heading out on his own, one more string to tie up. Thanks for taking the time to read this story, I have found it has been really fun to write and to explore what traits the three girls would have and how they interact with the guys. So maybe there might be another story hiding in the shadows... I have I have been entertaining for all, please review.**

 **NC**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Sky looked up when Krissy made her way back to the table and sat beside Cole. She knew Cole had taken a liking to her and she was sure the feelings were mutual. Sky frowned slightly noticing the change in her demure and wondered what Dean had wanted from her.

"Where's Dean?" she inquired looking back toward the entryway.

"He went to check on Sam and maybe nap." Krissy said trying to be vague about it.

Alex and Claire stole quick glances at each other and then at Krissy knowing there was something she was holding back from them. They fidgeted in their seats wanting to get her alone to find out what was going on between their brother and sister.

Sky noticed she didn't really look at anyone when she said that and that got her thinking there was definitely something going on here. That just made her more curious and determined to find out what it was. One thing Sky knew was people and how to read them, she knew Krissy was holding back and was pretty sure the other girls knew it too from their silent communications between each one.

"So there's beds for anyone who wants to crash."

"Kris, what about the guy tied in the laundry room? Should we check on him?"

"Probably, take him to the bathroom, I'll put a water and food in there, just be sure he's tied good."

"Will do." Alex said getting up alone with Claire.

"Need help?" Cole asked.

"Nope, he should still be doped enough to not cause any trouble." Alex assured him.

"Yeah, we'll let him eat and dope him again so we won't have to worry about him." Claire added before following Alex.

 **spn**

"Sis, how's the hip? I saw you limping earlier."

"It's fine, just a bruise and a little sore." she said smiling at him. "You want to go lie down and rest some?"

"Maybe in a bit, I do think everything is starting to catch up with me." he replied as tiredness creeping into his voice.

"Wanna check out the stars?" Krissy suggested. "Always relaxes and calms me."

"Yeah, I'd like that." Cole said giving her his best smile.

"Go on you two, I'll get the table." Sky told them smiling to herself as she got up to gather the disposable plates and trash them. Any leftovers, she put in the fridge and wiped down the counters and table.

 **spn**

"Wow look how bright they are." Cole said speaking first to break the silence between them.

"Yeah, it's like you can almost reach up and touch them." she commented.

"I can see why you like doing this, it is relaxing."

"It helps me clear my mind." she sighed. "Use to do this with my Dad."

"What happened?" he asked quietly.

"So I guess you've kind of been introduced to what's out there. My Dad use to hunt too, until he almost got killed. Dean, Sam and me saved him. They talked him into quitting and we had a normal life for a while." she started looking up at the stars as she remembered that time. Remembered how it was just the two of them living their lives.

Cole didn't say anything but laid his hand on hers for comfort. He let her take her own time in telling her story and waited patiently for her to go on.

"One night a vampire was waiting for him when he got home. He tore his throat out; he killed him. I was alone, didn't know what to do, then a hunter found me and I thought I had a family again. There were two other kids like me, lost their family to a vampire too. He started training us so we could hunt down the vampires that did that and kill them. Dean and Sam found me and stared investigating. Come to find out, the hunter was working with a vampire and arranged all the killings so we would stay with him. He wanted a new family of his own. I killed the vampire and the hunter killed himself. We stayed together for the rest of the school year and sort of drifted apart, I was gonna start hunting again, that's when Dean and Sam suggested I come stay with Jody. Alex was already there and Claire joined us a little later. We all found a new rag tag family. Alex and Claire have their own story, one I'll let them tell. We decided to continue training so we could take care of ourselves and help others. Dee and Sammy are our big brothers; we all look out for each other."

Krissy stopped talking and gazed at the stars waiting to see what Cole would say or do. She felt his strong arms slowly circle her as he pulled her closer.

"I can not even imagine everything that you have endured and gone through in your life. I can tell you are one strong individual who loves her family and would do anything for them." he whispered in her ear. "You are really an amazing person."

"Thanks." she replied. "I think you need to get some rest, we'll be leaving early in the morning."

Krissy stepped out of his arms but kept a hold of his hand and turned to face him. She liked what she saw and was hoping to maybe get to know him better. He brushed a brief kiss across her check and smiled at her.

"Come on, looks like you could use some rest too." he replied seeing the tiredness in her eyes.

 **spn**

His internal clock woke him well in the early morning before anyone else should be stirring. Dean blinked the sleep from his eyes and leaned over to check his little brother who was still snoozing on the mattress on the floor beside his bed. He looked so peaceful and young, with his bed hair and that string of drool that was dripping from his mouth. He looked like that little kid all those years ago, one who didn't know the truth, who didn't know what was out there in the dark, one who was still innocent and unmarred by the touch of those that were evil. Dean gently brushed his brother's too long hair from his face and whispered to him.

"I'll finish this little brother, don't ya worry, you just get better."

Dean filled a travel mug with coffee and snagged some jerky before silently making his way to the front door. He paused long enough to give Castiel a brief once over, seeing he was still either sleeping or still unconscious. His coloring was better today at least, so he knew he was gaining his strength back. Dean carefully opened the door and slipped outside, making his way down the steps and toward the logging road. He was hiking to the Impala to finish this alone. He didn't want anyone else involved in what he needed to do.

"Goin' somewhere?" a female voice asked him as he passed by the hummer.

"Shit!" he hissed his gun drawn and aimed at the voice before he even knew he had pulled it. "I could of shot you." Dean un-cocked the gun and shoved it back in the waist of his jeans. "What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Sky shot back crossing her arms over her chest and staring him down. She waited for him to say something.

"I've got something I need to do." he started. "Go on back inside. Krissy will get everyone out of here later this morning."

"I know you're not telling me everything."

"Sky go back inside."

"No, I'm coming with you."

"Um...No you're not."

"Um...yes I am, so are we going to stand here arguing or are you coming?" she asked pushing herself from the side of the car, shouldering her pack and walking down the road not waiting to see if he would follow.

Rage blinded Dean for a moment as he sucked in a chest full of air trying to calm his anger toward this stubborn woman. Blowing out the breath he was holding, he stomped after Sky. He had to hurry to catch up with her since she was striding away from him.

"Sky!" he called to her. "Damnit Sky stop."

Sky could hear him coming up behind her, but continued on down the road not heeding his calling her name. She was brought to a halt when a hand grabbed the back of her jacket and jerked her backwards. Years of training take over and she elbows him in the stomach, slips an arm from her jacket and sweeps her leg around dropping him to the ground on his back knocking the breathe out of him. She had him down before he even knew what had happened. Sky let her jacket fall onto his chest and heaved herself up before she continued walking toward the car.

Dean watched her walk away from him from his spot on the ground and cussed under his breath as he picked himself up to follow her. He brushed the dirt from his pants and threw her jacket over his shoulder and headed after her deciding to be more cautious this time when he approached her. He had to admit he was impressed by her taking him down like that, not many people could accept his little brother occasionally, but he was still pissed at her.

 **spn**

Sam rolled to his side and wet his dry lips as he began to wake up. He opened his eyes blinking rapidly and eyeing everything from floor level wondering what he was doing on the floor. He carefully pulled himself to a sitting position stopping long enough to let the dizziness pass before pulling himself up to the side of the bed and sitting there trying to get his bearings. Looking out the door, he spots the bathroom across the hall and urgently makes his way to it.

When Sam came out of the bathroom, noises from down the hall drew his attention that way. He didn't remember much except Dean and Cas found him and some woman was with them. Sam walked into the room expecting to see his brother, Cas and the girls along with Cole and a stranger.

Everyone one looked up when his present was noticed. Sam looked around the room seeing Krissy, Alex, Claire and Cole, but no one else.

"Hey Sammy! Good to see you on yer feet." Krissy said happily as she rounded the table to hug him.

"Hey girls, Cole."

"Hey Sam glad you're among the living again."

"Yeah, you had us scared there for a bit."

"What happened, things are kind of fuzzy." Sam said accepting a seat and a cup of coffee as he looked around. "Where's Dean and Cas, Kris?"

"Castiel's still on the couch, he was kind of zapped when he got you and Sky back here."

"Who's Sky?"

"That's my sister." Cole answered first. "Seems she hooked up with your brother and they found us together. She helped get you out of the cave."

"Castiel, are you feeling better?" Claire asked as Cas made his way into the kitchen too.

"I'm almost back to my full power. Thank you for helping me."

"It was nothing." she mumbled ducking her head not liking the attention.

"Krissy, where's-my-brother?" Sam asked her again with more emphases on his words.

"He left." she replied getting up to put her cup in the sink. "And that's what we need to do now that everyone's up."

"Hold on, what do you mean left, left for where? To do what?"

"Evidently my sister went with him." Cole injected shrugging his shoulder in puzzlement. "Do I need to be worried? I mean she likes getting her way and if she wants to do something, she's going to do it."

"Krissy you better start talking." Sam growled at her starting to get impatient.

"I can't ok." she fussed back at him. "Dean told me not to say anything."

Sam stared madly at her as Alex and Claire stared between both of them not sure what to do. They had all been on the outs with each other over time, but they never kept secrets from each other. Both girls wondered why Dean didn't tell them he was leaving and where he was going.

"Um, I'm not liking the sound of this." Cole told them. "Is Sky in danger?"

"Krissy Marie Chambers, what the hell is my brother doing?" Sam demanded standing up to his full height to tower menacingly over her invading her personal space. People were normally intimidated by Sam because his hunky size, but when he went full hunter mode, they were terrified of him.

Cole started to get up but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder that froze him in his seat. He looked madly at Castiel not understanding why he stopped him from helping Krissy. He tried to speak and couldn't say anything either. He stared daggers at Castiel as he struggled under his hand. Cole didn't know the workings of this family and Castiel knew they would work through it like they always did.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you to all who are taking the time to read my story and to all who are following, favored and have left me reviews. Writing is almost done now and I'm trying to work out a second story with these characters. Hope I can find it in the shadows and bring it to light. Take a moment and leave me a review, would love to hear from you.**

 **NC**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Total silence wafted through the room as the occupants watched the two people standing toe to toe wiith eyes locked, neither willing to back down. Sam was clenching and unclenching his fists in anger. He needed to find Dean ,that was the only thing he could think about right now. Finally one of them spoke. braking the awkward silence.

"You may frighten most people with that stance Samuel Winchester, but I promised and you know that's something I don't break." Krissy finally growled at him putting her hands on her hips for emphasis.

Sam had the decency to look down guiltily knowing she was right. He shouldn't ask her to go back on a promise that had been made. That was something they prided themselves for was being honest with each other, but not breaking another's confiding with you.

"Fine! I'll find him myself, you get the others out of here." he answered letting himself relax slightly. "Alex, can I borrow your computer?"

"Sure." she said cautiously. "It's in the other room."

Alex slipped from her seat and headed to the other room. Sam stepped back from Krissy giving her an apologetic nod before following Alex. Krissy let out the breathe she was holding, shoulders slumping from the altercation.

Castiel let Cole go and followed Sam deciding he would accompany him to find Dean. Cole got up and went to Krissy's side to be sure she was ok.

"You alright?" Cole asked stepping up to Krissy and putting a hand on her arm.

"Yes, I knew he didn't mean it, he's just worried about Dean."

"You guys have a strange relationship."

"It's being family."

 **spn**

"Can I see your phone too?"

"Anything you need Sam." Alex told him pulling her phone from her jean's back pocket.

Sam found Dean's cell number and dialed it waiting for it to ring. He listened to the ringing and then heard Dean's voice mail. He grunted his disgust and handed the phone back to her. Alex opened her lab top and signed on so Sam could use it. She watched as he brought up search engines and began typing quickly going through sites until he found what he needed. He studied the information before logging off and standing as he worked through what he was going to do.

"I'm coming with you Sam." Castiel told him.

"You should stay with the girls."

"They have Cole; besides, I can take us to where you want to go quicker."

"You're right, thanks." Sam agreed giving him a small smile grateful for his help.

"You know Dean will be ok."

"I hope so." he agreed as his mind went back to sorting out a plan.

 **spn**

The tension in the Impala could be cut with a knife as Sky stared out the side window watching dawn bring the light of a new day. She could feel the anger pouring off Dean as he gripped the steering wheel with knuckle white hands. She knew he was beyond mad at her, but she didn't care. He needed backup and intended to give it to him whether he liked it or not. She turned on the radio only to have it turned off just as quickly.

"Are you gonna to be like this the entire trip?" she asked, giving him a sideway glance. "You gonna ignore me the whole way?"

Dean pinched his lips together into a tight line, gritting his teeth not trusting what he might say in the heat of the moment. He was trying not to let her get under his skin, but was having a hard time in that it.

"Can ya at least tell me where we're going?" she tried again waiting a few minutes before asking another question. "You're not mad I took you down are you? I mean, I did take you by surprise."

Finally tired of the questions Dean gave her a curt answer. "Casper." he grunted just loud enough for her to hear.

"Now was that so hard?" she questioned knowing she was pushing her luck.

Suddenly without warning, Dean jerked the car off the road and stopped throwing Sky forward; luckily her seat beat caught her along with Dean strong arm across her chest. She turned with widened eyes to start at his dark, smothering, furious face. For a moment she was frightened of him, but that dissipated quickly not wanting him to see the fear. Unfortunately for her, he didn't miss anything and saw it flit across her face.

"I didn't ask ya to come, you're welcome to leave at any time." he told her calmly, but you could see the anger seething in his eyes as he stared hard at her.

"No you didn't, but one thing I know is you don't go into a job without some type of backup." she shot back. "And I'm yours, so get off your damn high horse and deal with it."

"Are ya like this all the time?"

"Only when dealing with a hardheaded jackass." she spat at him ready to do battle if needed.

Dean looked at her for a moment before covering his face with a hand coughing hard trying to hide the chuckle that slipped out. He didn't realized what a hellcat she could be when riled. He cleared his throat putting his mask back up.

"Did you just call me a jackass?"

"If the shoe fits."

Dean's lips twitched as he tried avoiding the smile that was trying to show on them.

"So you're my backup?"

"Damn straight."

After shaking his head slightly, he put the car back in gear and pulled on the highway to continue their journey toward Casper, Wyoming not saying anything else to her. She sat back in her seat not sure whether she won that fight or if it was a stalemate. At least she knew where they were going now, which was more than she did know. She wondered why Casper and what was Dean going to do once they got there. There in the back of her mind, she had an inkling of what he was going to do.

 **spn**

"You know what to do?" Sam asked Krissy again.

"Yes Sam. We pick up Sky's car, ditch the other one and be sure to wipe it of prints. Once we're out of the area, we call in an anonymous tip to the cops about this place and we head for home." she ticked off holding out a finger for each item. "I got it Sammy, we know what to do, don't worry."

"As soon as we find Dean and Cole's sister, we'll follow. Ok to take your lap top Al?"

"Sure." Alex told him giving him a hug. "Be careful."

"Ditto." Claire added joining the hug.

"I know you don't know Sky, Sam, but she's good backup." Cole told him coming to stand by Krissy.

"Thanks, look out for the girls for me." he instructed before turning to Castiel. "You ready?"

"Yes Sam."

"We need to go to Casper, Wyoming."

"Very well." Castiel answered laying a hand on Sam's arm. In a heart beat, both men were gone from the cabin leaving the girls and Cole alone.

"Everyone ready?" Krissy asked shouldering her pack and looking around the place. They had wiped it clean of their prints and left incriminating evidence where it could be found so when the cops came they would find it. The remaining hunter, they left in a chair drugged, once Castiel had erased his memory of them ever being there. Cole added a few empty beer bottles to make it more believable.

 **spn**

"So-o-o..." Sky began sensing Dean had lost some of his anger now and they were almost to Casper. "What's the plan for whatever it is we're doing?"

Frowning, Dean looked sideways at her sizing her up before he spoke, "I let you come, don't mean I'm including you in what I need to do."

"Are we doing this again?" she huffed. "I think I've proved I can handle myself, so what's the problem?"

Dean stared straight ahead not answering her question.

"They took my brother too." she said softly looking back out the side window. The trip had given her time to think and piece together what she thought Dean was planning.

"We'll find a place to stay and do some recon."

"Thank you."

Sky watched the scenery change the closer they got to the town of Casper. She had never been to the town, but had read several articles about the place and all that you could do there from skiing, hiking, rock climbing, biking, and so much more. It was considered one of the countries family friendly towns and the second largest city in Wyoming.

 **spn**

Sky's mind was drifting as she dozed, when she realized the car was slowing and turning off the road. Pulling herself back to reality, she saw Dean was pulling into a gas station. She sat up straighter and checked the area out.

"Need gas." he mumbled stopping by a pump.

"You wouldn't leave me if I go inside would you?" she asked him looking closely at his face. Crap! He would be one of the few people she couldn't read. She couldn't tell anything from his facial features as they sat staring at each other.

"No." he said breaking the uneasy silence in the car before getting out to pump the gas.

Taking him at his word, Sky got out and headed inside to the restroom. She was keeping her fingers crossed that he would be waiting for her when she came back out. Sky used the restroom and came out to walk slowly by the drinks cooler pausing at one and pulling two bottle out. She made her way down the snack aisle picking up some nuts, granola bars, jerky and two bags of M&M's. After paying for the items, she headed for the door to meet Dean coming from the restroom.

"I got ya something to drink and eat." she smiled holding up the bag to him.

"O-k." he commented holding the door open for her. Sky nodded thanks and walked out in front of him heading for the Impala that was now parked in the last parking space in front of the store.

After getting back in the car, Sky waited for Dean to get in before showing him her purchases.

"I have nuts, granola bars, jerky and you can choose crispy or peanut M&Ms."

Dean arched his eyes brows surprised she actually chose what he would of picked up. He reached and took the jerky and peanut candy from her and the offered bottle of water. He glanced at her opening the candy and popping a couple in her mouth, sighing as she savored the flavor, closing her eyes with delight. Damn, she was making it hard to stay mad at her. He had every intention of cuffing her to a bed in some motel room and go do what he had come here to do and then come back for her. She would hate him, but at least she would be safe and that's what mattered to him. He was trying to convince himself that was all it was, but that small spark was building into a flame and could very easily turn into a full roaring bonfire if he let it. He pushed down his feelings and cranked the car to head on toward Casper.

* * *

 **A/N: Quick thanks to all for being so supportive and your kind reviews. If you don't know where or what Dean is up to, it will be clearer in next couple of chapters. Please review.**

 **NC**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Sam swallowed hard and tried to get his balance when they appeared in an alley in Casper. Castiel kept a firm grip on him until he was able to stand on his own before stepping back allowing him his personal space.

"What shall we do now?" Castiel asked him looking out from the alley entrance watching people stroll down the sidewalks.

"We find a map and get a motel room." Sam replied walking by him.

"Are you not going to look for Dean?" he asked following along beside him as he inspected the people passing by.

"Don't stare Cas." Sam warned under his breath when he saw Castiel staring wide-eyed at some of the scantly dressed girls.

"Sorry, I was just wondering how they stay warm."

Sam rolled his eyes as he shuffled between some slow moving people looking for a store to pick up a map and then find an out of the way motel.

"Sam, are we not looking for Dean?" he asked again.

"No, I'm pretty sure I know what he's doing and we'll catch up with him soon."

"What is that?"

"Cutting the head off the snake."

"Snake? Are we going to a zoo? I don't think its right to keep animals caged like that just so people can look at them. It seems cruel. Wouldn't it be better to see them in the wild, in their natural habitat." he babbled on hurrying to keep pace with Sam's long stride.

"I'm going in here to get a map. You wait for me right here." Sam instructed Castiel before he stepped into a bookstore. "Stay here."

"Alright."

 **spn**

Castiel stood outside the store waiting for Sam reading the book titles in the store window. He stared intently at one title, _What I Saw in Heaven_ wondering how a person could visit Heaven and come back.

"Cas come on there's a coffee shop on the corner that has wi-fi. I'll get online and find a motel for the night and hopefully find the target before Dean does."

"Do you think he's here yet?"

"Probably or should be soon. I don't know what time he left the cabin, but if he only stopped for gas there's a good chance."

"Why did he bring Sky with him?"

"Oh I'm thinking she caught him and invited herself alone." Sam chuckled remembering what Cole had said about his sister.

"She did seem like a strong willed person." Castiel nodded taking a seat in a booth Sam led them to. "She actually stood up to Dean and not many people have done that."

"Can't wait to meet her." he replied tapping on the laptop keys searching for a motel.

"Good afternoon, what can I get ya?" a waitress asked stopping at their table with pad ready.

"I'll have a un-sweeten tea and chicken wrap." Sam replied glancing up for a second before continuing his search.

"And for you?"

"Um, I have no need for sustenance, I'm an..."

"He'll have the same thing." Sam butted in before Castiel could say anything else.

"I'll have it out shortly." she answered giving Castiel a strange look before leaving.

"Gotta blend in Cas."

"Sorry, I'll do better."

 **spn**

Sky looked around as she got out of the Impala to check out the small motel they would be staying in. It was an older motel, but had been kept up over the years. She grabbed her pack from the back seat and headed for the room Dean was opening.

"This was the last room they had." he told her holding the door. "Some type of race or something goin' on this weekend 'bout everything's booked already."

"That's fine." she said walking in and looking around the room. The room was clean and comfortable with a king size bed, dresser with a television sitting on it, a small table with two chairs and a nightstand. She could see a small bathroom through the open door off to the side of the room door. Her eyes were drawn back to the one bed centered in the room.

"Don't worry, I'll sleep in the car." he told her sitting his bag by the television on the dresser.

"Why? This bed's plenty big for two, or are ya afraid I might take advantage of you?" she asked innocently sitting her bag in one of the chairs. Holy crap did she just say that, she thought afraid to look at him for fear of dying of embarrassment where she stood.

Dean faltered in his step when he heard her words, staring at the back of her head a little shocked. He couldn't believe she just said that, hell that could of been one of his lines. He sensed her embarrassment and decided to not say anything about the remark.

"Wanna walk down the street to that diner we passed and grab dinner?"

"Sounds good, let me use the bathroom first." she replied slipping by him and into the bathroom closing the door to lean against it so she could get her emotions under control. After splashing cold water on her face and toweling it dry, she looked at her reflection before deciding to join Dean in the other room. "I'm ready."

"Let's go."

 **spn**

They looked at the menus in the busy restaurant deciding what to order while waiting on the waitress to take their drink order.

"Good afternoon, my name is Emsee, what can I get ya to drink today?" she piped happily.

"I'll have a beer." Dean told her.

"Same." Sky said. "And a glass of water, no lemon."

"I'll be right back with those drinks." she said bouncing off across the room.

"What looks good to you?" she asked Dean skimming the menu again.

"I'm having the bacon double cheese burger with fries and a slice of apple pie."

"Sounds good, but I think I'll have a single with sweet potato fries and a slice of pecan pie."

Man! A woman after my own heart, Dean thought looking across the table at her biting her lower lip while flipping through the menu again looking so sexy without even trying.

The waitress came back with their drinks and took their orders, hurrying off to put it in.

Both fiddled with their beers and sipped on them, neither wanting to start the conservation.

"So what do..." they both said at the same time.

"You first." Sky offered.

"No, ladies first." Dean replied bowing his head slightly to her.

"What you do, can ya tell me more 'bout it?"

"Not here." he said glancing around at all the people within hearing distance.

"Oh yeah, sorry right. Your turn."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a private consultant."

"For what?" he asked sipping his beer.

"I'm not a liberty to say."

Dean studied her for a moment before replying, "That sounds kind of ominous." He watched her pull on the label of her beer bottle and shrugged her shoulders before continuing.

"It pays the bills."

"So we both have our secrets."

 **spn**

Before Sky could answer the waitress brought their food to them ending their conservation for the moment. Dean bit into his burger, letting his taste buds savor each taste as he sighed happily. Sky watched him enjoy his burger as she cut hers in to adding mustard and steak sauce before sampling it. Dean's reactions were spot on, they were very good burgers and cooked perfectly. She took another larger bite grabbing a napkin to catch the juice that was dripping from the burger.

"Would you like a sweet potato fry?"

"Nope this will do."

"Can I try a bite of your apple pie?" Sky asked. "I'll share a bite of mine."

"Maybe." he told her pulling his pie closer to him to be sure she didn't snag it.

Sky giggled at his response and being protective of his pie. Dean noticed the sparkle and mischief in her blue eyes that made her face light up. He studied her profile as she looked for their waitress to get another beer. He was liking what he saw, what was there not to like.

"You know it's polite to share."

"Not when it comes to my food."

"Testy aren't we?"

"Damn straight." Dean smirked popping another fry in his mouth.

 **spn**

"I'm going to go down to the diner on the corner and grab some dinner, want anything?" Sam asked Cas as he pulled the computer bag from his shoulder and sitting it on the small table in their room.

"I have no need for..."

"I know Cas, but would you like to try something?" Sam cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

Cas cocked his head to the side in deep thought before answering Sam.

"I would like to try a piece of pie; it seems Dean does enjoy it very much."

"Ok, pie it is. Hang out here; I'll be back in a few minutes."

"I'll just sit here and wait for you."

"You do that." Sam chuckled softly at Cas. He didn't realize how funny he was at times.

 **spn**

"Man, I need to go walk that meal off." Sky moaned walking beside Dean back to the motel.

"There's a park over there if you're game." Dean said pointing to a sign ahead of them.

"Hell yeah, come on." she gushed grabbing his arm and pulling him toward the entrance. Sky loved anything to do with the outdoors and she had already seen a nice lake farther down the path she wanted to see.

Dean allowed her to pull him into the park and onto a trail that led around a lake before weaving back around to the entrance. Sky slowed her pace and began to examine the flowers, trees and wildlife around them. She'd point at a bird or brightly colored flower or squirrels chasing each other as they made their way closer to the lake.

The sun was just touching the tops of the trees casting shadows out across the lake. A pair of ducks were swimming slowly along the edge quacking softly to their six offspring who followed in a single row behind them. One little ball of fluff ventured away from the brood only to be corralled by one of the adults who steered it back in line. Colorful dragon flies flitted across the water landing on water lilies one after the other. Cattails waved gently in the breeze blowing across the surface of the water. The shadows lengthened as the sun dropped lower behind the trees.

Dean pulled his outer shirt off and dropped it over Sky's shoulders when he saw her shiver slightly from the cool air. She slipped her arms into the sleeves, hugging the shirt to her body taking in the scent of the man who wore it wanting to memorize that smell.

The walk ended way to soon for Sky as they walked out of the park and headed back to the motel as the last of the light disappeared from the sky. Dean kept her protectively to the inside away from the traffic of the road. This little tidbit didn't get pass Sky wondering if Dean was protecting everyone, then who was protecting him. After being with him the past few days, she saw how strong his need was to keep his family safe even if it meant putting himself in harm's way. She couldn't help but admire him for that.

It was all Dean could do to not drape his arm around her shoulder and hold her close. He could smell the hint of flowers coming from her hair as the walked shoulder to shoulder on the narrow sidewalk back to the motel. Every few steps, they brushed against each other sending small chills down his body that he fought to control. He was relieved when the motel came into view, he let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding, hoping she didn't notice his nervousness.

* * *

 **A/N: So the plot thickens, will Sam find Dean in time? Big thanks to all following, favoring and the awesome reviews. If you can take a moment, drop me a review.**

 **NC**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"Would ya like the bathroom first?" Dean asked Sky once they were back in the room.

"Thanks, I won't be long." she replied grabbing her bag and slipping into the bathroom shutting the door and leaning back against it. She didn't know how hard this was going to be, damn, why did he have to be so drop dead gorgeous?

Dean found the remote and stretched out on the bed channel surfing until he found a rerun of Dr. Sexy MD. Sky found him glued to the screen when she came out, trying not to giggle watching him scramble to switch the channel before she could see what it was, but she got enough of a glimpse to know.

"Your turn." she told him walking around to the other side of the bed biting her lip not to laugh.

Dean glanced at her as he got up from the bed, eyeing her too big tee shirt with Marines stenciled across the front of it. It hit her right above the knee and hung off one shoulder. She pulled a towel off her head and let her damp hair hang around her face as she took a large toothed comb and began to comb it out. He picked up his bag and stepped into the bathroom her image still in his mind wishing he was combing that long blonde hair. Dean let out a deep breath wondering if he should take a cold shower to get him mind off of how long her legs looked and how sexy she was in that tee shirt. He couldn't believe she didn't know just how good looking she was. Every man in the diner gave her the _once over_ before they got out of there, making him want to pull her close and steak his claim on her.

He sighed and pulled his bathroom bag out of his duffle searching for shampoo before turning the water on and adjusting the temperature to his liking before stripping and stepping into the spray. He sucked in a quick breath allowing himself to adjust to the water before quickly falling into his normal routine. He shut the water off and grabbed a towel to dry off before putting on his sleep clothes.

 **spn**

Sky looked up as Dean stepped out of the bathroom in light sweatpants and tee shirt. His hair was still damp from the shower and was slicked back. She had turned back the covers and was sitting cross legged with the sheet over her knees playing solitaire while listening to music playing on the television. He paused and listened for a moment surprised with her selection, another point in her favor.

"You can change it if you like." she told him holding out the remote.

"Naw, that's ok." he said sitting on his side of the bed closest to the door.

"Do you play?" she asked nodding to the cards.

"Really?" he scoffed picking up the cards and shuffling them quickly. "Name your poison."

"Blackjack." she offered turning toward him as he shuffled again and cut the cards.

"So what are we playing for?"

"Who buys breakfast?"

"You're on." Dean said dealing out the cards between them.

 **spn**

"You didn't tell me you were a card shark." Dean groaned as he lost another hand of cards.

"And you're not?" she giggled picking up the cards to shuffle.

"What do I owe you now?"

"Let's see, breakfast, lunch and dinner and I get to drive your car." she ticked off watching him roll his eyes and huff much to her amusement.

"You sure yer're not cheating?" he mused checking the sheet for extra cards.

"I don't need to cheat to beat you."

"Wow, low blow, I'm not that bad."

"Keep thinking that sweetie." she said flipping over her cards to show blackjack again.

"Oh, we're having a rematch and I pick the game." he challenged, watching her hide a yawn behind her hand. "It's getting late, guess we should turn in." he told her pushing the cards her way knowing he couldn't drag it out any more, they needed sleep.

"Ok." Sky agreed gathering up the cards and putting them back in the box and laying them on the night stand.

"Night." Dean said adjusting the sheet and blanket over his body and being sure he was on his side of the bed.

"Do ya mind if I turn down the a/c, like it cool when I sleep." she asked.

"No, go ahead, won't bother me."

Sky got up and adjusted the control and turned the television off before climbing back in bed, turning off the lamp and tucking the covers around her. She lay stiffly in the bed trying not to think of the sexiest man she had met laying just a few feet from her. Her imagination ran wild as she wondered what it would be like to kiss those luscious lips or have them trail their way down her body. She could almost feel those strong arms holding her ever so gently in his embrace. She drew in a deep breath and tried to think of anything else, pushing those thoughts out of her mind trying to relax. She turned to her side facing away from him and wadding the covers in her hands under her chin.

Dean felt her slip back in bed and settle just feet from him. He pictured her in his arms and could almost feel her soft, silky hair as he ran his fingers through it and it tickled his bare skin. He could feel those lips as he teased and nipped them before capturing them in a passionate kiss. He could only image what her body looked like under the oversized tee, wanting to peel it off of her and gaze at her naked form. With a soft grunt, he willed his body to not respond to those images as he shifted and turned to his side facing away from her. He didn't want her to sense or see his arousal that he was fighting to control.

 **spn**

The room was quiet except for the hum of the a/c that spit out cold air leaving a chill hanging in the air and the opening and closing of a motel door down the hall. Dean stirred slightly but didn't sense any danger as he rolled toward the center of the bed pulling covers toward him. He grumbled slightly when cold feet ran over his bare leg where his pants had rode up and tucked into them for warmth. He grumbled about Sam needing to wear socks when a small body tucked up against his seeking warmth and pulling at the covers that were taken from her. His arms went automatically around the body pulling it to his chest and settling back down. Cold fingers ran down his arm and slipped under his shirt that had slid up slightly, curling up against his chest and relaxing there. Neither figure woke as they nestled in each others arms, letting their minds soar into nothingness, neither realizing what they were doing.

 **spn**

"You know, I can see why Dean likes pie so much." Castiel commented taking another bite of the pie Sam had got him.

"Yeah, he does like pie." Sam replied as he worked on his research.

"Have you found what you're looking for yet?"

"Almost, there's still some more shell companies I've got to work through and I should have it."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No, I'm good Cas." Sam told him looking up as his cell began to ring. He got up and pulled it out of his jacket pocket. "Hello...Good to hear...No not yet...Hey I know, it's ok...Tell Jodie we'll be home soon...We will Kris bye."

"Is everyone ok?"

"Yes, they're back at Jodie's."

"I'm glad they made it back ok."

"Me too." Sam answered going back to his laptop.

"Do they other flavors of pie Sam?"

"Yes, three or four I think."

"I think I would like to try another one tomorrow."

"Alright, why don't ya see what's on television. The remotes on the nightstand."

"Ok, I'll try to be quiet."

 **spn**

Castiel sat on the bed and turned on the television, slowly switching from one channel to another. He stared intently at each one before moving on to the next. Fifteen minutes later, Sam looked up when he heard heavy breathing and strange moaning coming from the direction of the television.

"Cas what are ya watching?" Sam asked slowly as the moaning got louder.

"I'm not sure; evidently he's been a bad person." Cas said tilting his head and frowning at the screen. "He's being spanked..."

"No, no, Cas you don't watch that with another guy in the room." Sam frowned at him.

"Sorry, I'll find something else; it was getting hard to follow the plot anyway."

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head at a naive Cas as he changed the channel to something else. He stopped it on a nature show and settled back watching the animals on the screen. Sam glanced at him occasionally and thought back over all that they had been through, the good and bad. It still amazed him how innocent he could be. He rubbed his burning eyes knowing he needed to rest because he was still feeling slightly weak from his blood loss.

"I think I'll turn in, can't focus any more right now." Sam grunted stretching his shoulders and neck before getting up.

"Should I turn off the television?"

"Doesn't matter, won't bother me."

Sam stepped into the bathroom and changed into sweatpants after relieving himself and brushing his teeth. He turned off the light and paused long enough to pull the covers down on his bed and slip under them. Cas had turned the volume down very low where Sam could barely hear it, but Cas had no problem hearing it, celestial being after all.

Castiel listened the steady breathing coming from the bed beside him as he sensed Sam relaxing and his breathing evening out as he let sleep pull him under. Not needing sleep, Castiel began to channel surf again finding a Dr. Sexy MD marathon remembering Dean liked this show and settled down to watch. He listened closely being sure Sam was not falling into any nightmares that would disrupt his sleep and need his assistance.

* * *

 **A/N: No together yet, but don't worry, they'll find each other in the next. Just a couple more chapters and this journey with be over. I am already working on the next story with these characters and hope will have enough done to be posting it after this one is complete. I hope you are enjoying the new characters and the story plots. Drop me a few words in a review, would love to hear from you.**

 **NC**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Dean's internal clock began to wake him the next morning and he slowly began to stir before he realized there was someone laying in his arms and the room had a chill hanging in the air. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes as a blonde head came into focus mewing softly when he moved. He froze afraid to move as she buried her head back into the nap of his neck and wadding his tee shirt in her hands. He could feel his leg draped over her legs and his hand was resting on her firm bottom. Crap! he thought, how was he going to get out of this?

The warm form she was cuddled into moved again as Sky pulled her mind out of the dream she was having. She tried to figure out where she was and what she was doing. She opened her eyes and blinked several times until the curvature of a neck came into view. She began to let her body feel the body she was entangled with. Her head was tucked into his neck, her hands were under his shirt feeling a strong, well toned chest, her legs were trapped in place by his and there was a hand resting on her panty clad bottom. She stiffened slightly not sure what to do to get out of this. She lifted her head slightly to look up into those soulful green eyes that were looking down at her his mouth twitching slightly in a smile. Neither moved or say anything for a moment until they pulled apart trying to cover the embarrassment both had. Dean coughed slightly trying to gather his thoughts as he sat up on the side of the bed.

"Damn, it's cold in here." Dean mumbled as the covers slipped off of him.

"I'll turn it off." Sky offered jumping out of bed and switching the a/c before slipping back under the covers to stay warm.

"We need to get moving." Dean told her pulling some clothes from his duffle. "I want this over with today."

Sky watched him head into the bathroom and sighed scooting over into the warm spot they had been laying in. She still smelled his manly scent on the sheets and tried to control her lust. When this was over, she was going to find out what those lips tasted like. She looked up as he walked out of the bathroom and over to his duffle stuffing his clothes in it. She got up getting her own clothes and took her turn in the bathroom quickly doing her morning routine and changing clothes.

Dean was waiting on her, packed and ready to go as she stepped out. It only took her a minute to get her things together and was ready to follow him out of the room and to the car. Neither spoke about how they woke up entangled in each other's arms.

 **spn**

"We'll grab some coffee and breakfast sandwich to go." he told her sliding into the driver's seat.

"Fine with me." she said glad he was not wanting to talk about waking up together.

She accepted the coffee and sandwich he got from a drive thru watching him juggle his as he pulled out and headed for an address only he knew. She sipped her coffee before opening up the sandwich and checking it out. Sky nibbled on the bread while checking out the area they were driving through. It was changing from one of businesses to upscale residential that kept getting bigger and more spread out.

"You sure you know where we're going?" she asked amazed at the huge houses that she could see from the road.

"Yes, I told you, you didn't have to come."

"Not having this conservation again."

Dean frowned as he pinched his lips into a thin line while holding back the retort and the anger. He needed to be focused on what he had to do. He couldn't let her get under his skin and break his concentration. He began to slow as his objective came into view ahead of him. Dean drove on by his target and parked at the end of the block. He got out not waiting for her to follow and went around to the trunk checking to be sure no one was watching before pulling out an extra gun and knife. Sky arched her eyebrows but didn't say anything about his actions, only followed him down the sidewalk until he cut across a walkway leading back behind the houses.

 **spn**

"Cas I need you to take us to this address." Sam told Castiel showing him the address on the map he had spread on the table.

"You think Dean will be there?"

"Pretty sure." he said as Castiel put a hand on his shoulder and transported them to the address.

Sam flexed his knees and got his balance before looking around him. Castiel has put them in a small grove of trees out of sight of anyone walking on the sidewalk. He headed out to the street and spotted the Impala parked just up the street.

"Come on he's already here." Sam told him walking quickly down the street to the address he knew Dean was heading to or was already at. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

Castiel hurried after Sam, almost running to keep up with his long strides. His trench coat flapped back and forth in the breeze curling around his legs. He followed Sam who was taking the same path as Dean.

 **spn**

"How did you get in here?" the man questioned Dean as he walked boldly in on him punching him in the face before the man could react. "Who are you." he asked madly looking up from the floor at him as he wiped blood from his chin.

Sky stood to the side and watch Dean turn into the lethal killing machine he was trained to be. It was as if the world stopped spinning and time stood still around them. The air hung heavy with tension and anticipation.

"Someone who doesn't like his brother being kidnapped and thrown in the wilderness to be hunted and killed." Dean growled at him jerking him to his feet to punch him in the stomach and throw him across the room.

"You're dead, you know that." he spat at Dean spitting blood from his mouth. He watched Dean pull a large knife from behind his back as he made his way slowly toward the man, turning it expertly in his hand and the man saw death in his eyes.

"Dean." Sky said softly knowing this wasn't who he was.

"Dean!" Sam called to him as he stepped into the room surveying what was happening. "Don't."

"Get out of here Sammy, it has to be done." Dean ordered him as he paused casting a glance at his brother.

"Not this way, let the cops take care of him." Sam begged. "You'll not forgive yourself if you do this."

"How many guys has he killed? He doesn't deserve to live."

"Please Dean, listen to me." Sam whispered taking another step closer to him. He knew Dean was just as deadly with a knife as with a gun and didn't want to make him follow through with his plan.

Neither brother was watching the man on the floor who was easing back to a night stand and to the gun he had hidden in it. He got the drawer open and jerked the gun out and started firing at Dean and Sam.

"No!" Sky screamed as she pulled her gun and put two bullets in the man killing him where he lay. Her shots were dead on, one to the head and one to the heart. Sky couldn't move, she couldn't talk, she just stood there holding her gun and watched the surprise look cross Dean's face as the front of his shirt began to stain red. It felt like all the air was sucked out of her lungs as she tried to make herself breathe. Black spots danced in front of her eyes as she watched Dean's body glide to the floor one frame at a time until he was prone on the floor. Sky tried to call his name but couldn't get any words to pass by her dry lips.

"Dean! No! No!" Sam yelled running to his brother as he watched him fall in slow motion to the floor with blood blossoming to stain the front of his shirt. Sam dropped to the floor beside him pressed his hands over the wound to try and stop the flow of blood as with each beat of his heart forced more blood from his body. "Cas, help, you got to do something."

Castiel knelt down beside Dean pushing Sam's hands away and placed both of his hands on his chest concentrating letting his grace flow into him. Bright light poured out from around his hands and his eyes glowed a silvery blue as he healed Dean. Sam sat back as he waited and watched until Dean suddenly sucked in a deep breathe and his eyes begin to flutter open. Sam let the breathe he was holding out when he saw his brother's confused green eyes looking at hin.

"Dee." Sam whispered cautiously as he tried to see his brother through blurry, tear filled eyes.

"S'my." Dean groaned putting a hand to his chest as he felt pain there slowly fading away. He felt the sticky wetness of his own blood realizing the bullet wounds where healing.

Sam pulled him up into his strong arms and hugged him tightly as he looked at Cas.

"Thanks Cas." he finally got out between his sobs, glad to have his brother alive.

With Sam and Cas's help, Dean got to his feet and looked at the man lying dead and over at Sky standing stiffly nearby holding her gun. He looked into her frightened eyes and held out a hand to her as she rushed into his arms hugging him tightly while she sobbed into his chest. Sam and Castiel let him go and stepped back a step, allowing them a little space.

"We need to get out of here." Dean said over Sky's head. "Cas can you get us back to the Impala?"

"Yes." he said taking Sam and Dean by the shoulder and transporting them to the Impala.

"Let me drive." Sam told his brother holding out his hand for the keys.

Dean pulled them from his pants pocket and gave them a small toss to land in Sam's open hand. He let Sky help him in back of the car while Cas got in the passenger seat and Sam slid behind the wheel. Sam cranked the car and pulled out onto the street heading out of Casper. Sam glanced in the mirror and watched his brother pull Sky to him and brush a kiss across her forehead, gauging her reaction before kissing her more deeply and passionately. He smirked to himself wondering what took him so long. Castiel looked over his shoulder at them and then at Sam seeing the smirk on his face.

"Is that making out?" he asked Sam.

"Yeah Cas." Dean chuckled from the back seat noticing he had an audience watching him from the front seat. Sky was still cuddled in his arms and he could feel her trembling body and the soft sob that escaped her lips as everything that happened assaulted her mind making it spin. He kissed her forehead and pulled her tighter to him, trying to stop her trembling.

* * *

 **A/N: The brothers are together again and do we have a budding romance here? Hope you liked this little twist I threw in here. Please review only two chapters left.**

 **NC**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: One more chapter after this and this journey will be ended. Thank you so much to all who have traveled with me. Thank you for all that favored, followed and left me reviews, all of you are awesome. I really liked exploring the relationships with these characters and hope to have another story with them soon. The girls were so much fun creating their characters. Enough from me, hope you enjoy the read and if you haven't left a review, leave me one and let me know what you thought of the story. Enjoy.**

 **NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

"Dean, I'm going to find a place to stop for the night, I'm beat." Sam told him knowing he couldn't drive much farther. "We're about halfway back to Sioux Falls, all of us could use some rest."

"Ok." Dean mumbled from the doze he was in. Sky was still curled on his chest asleep clutching his shirt in her fist as if afraid if she let go he would vanish.

"I can drive Sam." Castiel offered.

"I know, but it would do all of us good to rest. Besides, you need to rest too so you can let your grace recharge. I can tell you're tired too, you weren't a hundred percent when we came here. There's some motels at the next exit, we'll get a room at one of them."

"Very well, you know what's best."

Sam took the next exit and picked a decent motel for them to stay at. He pulled into the parking lot and stopped at the front of the building marked office. He ran inside and got them a room with two queen size beds and a couch that made a bed.

Sam drove the car around behind the office and parked in front of the room.

"Dean, come on." Sam told him getting out of the car. He headed to the door and opened it waiting for the others to come inside.

Castiel strolled into the room giving it a quick once over before going to sit on the couch. After Dean and Sky followed him in, Sam closed, locked the door and salted it.

"You want the bathroom first?" Dean asked Sky pushing her that way since she was more asleep than awake. She stumbled into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. Dean sat down on the bed nearest the door and unlaced his boots slipping them off.

Sky was out of the bathroom a few minutes later and crawled on the bed Dean was sitting on. He took his turn in the bathroom changing into a clean tee and came out to find her curled up asleep. He pulled the covers out from under her and laid down beside her, letting her snuggle into his side as he covered them both up. No one cared about getting undressed before getting in bed since they were all exhausted and still a little shell shocked from what had happened.

Sam took his turn and came out to find Dean and Sky were already asleep and Castiel had stretched out on the couch asleep. He knew Cas only slept when he was running low on power. He took an extra blanket and draped it over him before finding his own bed and crawling into it collapsing on the pillow. With a sigh, he let his body relax and let the steady breathing of his brother lull him to sleep too.

 **spn**

Early morning light peaked through the slits in the curtains as the Dean drew in a deep breathe before forcing his eyes open. He felt the warm body laying beside him and smiled down at the top of a blonde head sticking out from under the covers. This time there was no embarrassed feelings about holding her so close. He thought back to their first kiss and felt a tingling in his stomach as his feelings for her became stronger. He wanted to know all about her, learn her likes and dislikes and what made her sad and made her laugh, what she liked to do and not do, everything that made her who she was. He wanted to know if she liked gazing at the stars on a warm summer night and throwing back a cold one, no words needed for them to communicate their feelings.

Sky began to stir in his arms and he looked down at her tracing her jaw line with a finger. She stiffened at a first but relaxed back into his arms when she realized who was holding her. She sighed and smiled softly to herself feeling the warmth and protection of his strong arms. Everything that happened yesterday had not been a dream, it had really happened.

"G'od mornin'" he mumbled softly nuzzling her ear.

"Is it? How are you feeling?" she asked laying a hand on his chest where he had been shot.

"I'm fine, nothing to worry 'bout." he said trying to hide the twinge of pain in his chest when he moved.

Sky looked at his welcoming lips so close to her and wanted to taste them again. She ran her tongue over her bottom lip before tracing a finger across his lips and capturing them in a kiss. Dean kissed her back letting her pull away first slightly out of breathe.

"Wow." she sighed looking deep into his eyes. "Better than I ever imagined."

Dean chuckled down at her before kissing the tip of her nose.

"Come on, let's get the others up and head out, wanna get home today." he grunted pushing himself from the bed and pulling her up with him. They stood by the bed for a moment holding hands and kissing before Dean turned from her and went to the bed Sam was sleeping in.

"Wake up." he called to him shaking the socked foot sticking out from under the covers.

"Not's t'me." came a mumble from under the covers as the body shifted in the bed curling smaller.

"Sammy, get up." he said a little stronger slapping his leg.

"D'n, wh's wr'ng?"

"Get up, we need to get on the road."

"Mm-mm, o-k." he slurred rolling over, groaning and stretching his arms over his head.

"Cas, you awake yet?"

"Yes, I have been for a while."

"I wanna get moving, get home." he told him looking back to be sure Sam was moving before heading for the bathroom Sky had just come out of.

"Alright, I am ready."

"Give me a minute." Sam yawned sitting on the side of the bed trying to wake himself up more. He watched and when Dean came out of the bathroom got up and weaved that way.

Everyone was ready when Sam came out of the bathroom. He grabbed Dean's bag and followed the others from the room. Dean was standing by the driver's door waiting for Sam so he could get the keys.

"I'll drive." he told him holding out a hand.

"You sure?"

"Yep, get in." Dean said catching the keys Sam tossed.

Sky and Castiel had already climbed in the back and was making themselves comfortable waiting for the brothers to get in. Sam dropped into the passenger seat and adjusted his long leg in the wheel well as Dean slid behind the wheel running a hand lovingly over it.

"How far are we from home?"

"Probably five or six hours something like that."

"I'm goin' through a drive thru for coffee, if ya want something speak up."

"Coffee's good." Sam agreed.

"Ditto." Sky piped up from the back.

"Cas?"

"No, I'm good."

"Coffees it is." Dean nodded cranking the car and heading out.

 **spn**

Several hours into the trip Dean had some classic rock playing, Sam was dozing, and Sky and Castiel were talking in the back.

"Let me see if I understand, you are an angel, but you are using a human as a vessel right?"

"Yes, no one would be able to look at my true form and live."

"And this Jimmy person let you possess him?"

"Yes we have to be given permission by the host. He was a religious man and felt it was an honor to do it."

"Are there other angels down here?"

"I believe so, but most have gone back to Heaven now."

"Interesting, I'm sure there's a story behind that. How long have you known Sam and Dean?"

"Since before they were ever born. I was charged to watch over them."

"How did you meet?"

"I pulled Dean from Hell because..."

"Cas." Dean warned. "Too much info." Dean frowned at him in the mirror.

Sky looked shocked by Castiel's words not sure if he was joking or if he meant what he said, but she was finding he had a hard time lying to anyone so deemed he was telling her the truth.

"Sorry." Castiel told him.

"Do you have wings?"

"I do now, but there was a time I didn't. There was a time I was only human because my grace had been stolen from me."

"Who could take an angel's grace?"

"Another angel, a dick bag who tried to be God."

"So you have good angels and bad angels, just like humans, we're not that different."

"You could look at it that way."

"I think I have a lot to learn."

"It can be overwhelming when so much is thrown at you."

"We're gonna stop up ahead, pit stop." Dean informed them glancing back at Sky. He was afraid she would start getting freaked out about what Cas was telling her, but she seemed to be taking it all in stride.

"I'll have to get Dean to tell me some of these stories." she said catching his eyes in the mirror and smiling at him.

"Grab me a drink and pie, see if they have any pie." Dean told Sam as he exited the interstate and headed for a gas station. "Stretch your legs, take care of business, this is the only stop we're making." he instructed them getting out to pump the gas.

Sam and Sky headed for the station while Castiel waited patiently in the car. A few minutes later Sam and Sky came back out each carrying a bag and got back in the car. Dean finished filling the car and climbed back in.

"They didn't have pie." Sam said handing him a drink and candy bar.

"Man! Wanted some pie." he grumbled.

"They were out." Sam shrugged pulling out a water and granola bar.

"So you got a thing for pie or something?" Sky asked as she munched on a chip.

"That is Dean's favorite dessert, he has it whenever he can." Castiel answered for him.

"I can make a mean pie myself."

"Oh really?" Dean asked perking up by her remark.

"Yes, I just might have to show you my skills sometime."

"I'll just might have to take you up on that offer." he said with hidden meaning in his words.

"Any time you're ready for something sweet just let me know." she said in her sexiest voice, teasing him right back.

Sam looked over at Dean and snickered at the surprised look on his face which turned into one of mischief and lust. He thought Dean may have met his match with this woman, she seemed able to hold her own with his brother.

"Bring it on sweetheart." he said finding her eyes starting at his in the mirror with a look of want and desire.

"Would you like a chip?" she asked Castiel holding out the bag to him and dropping her eyes from starting at Dean as she blushed slightly.

"Thank you no, I have no need for food." he replied.

"Call Jody and let her know we're close." Dean told Sam as he pulled onto the road.

"OK." Sam replied searching in his pocket for his cell.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: The journey is over and sadly we come to the end. I hope everyone has enjoyed this story. Endings are hard, but with an ending comes a new beginning. Thanks to everyone who hung in there with me. Thank you to all who followed and favored and reviews. Your support means a lot to me. I hope I have not left any loose ends and hope you will be watching for the next one.**

 **NC**

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

Dean pulled into Jody's driveway and parked the Impala. He turned to the others before they got out and spoke seriously to them.

"Look, no one mention what happened to me, got it?" he told them sternly. "No need upsetting Jody with it, I'm ok now."

"You sure?" Sam questioned not sure if he liked Dean's decision.

"Yeah." he said getting out and opening the back door for Sky cutting off any further discussion among them.

"Boys!" Jody called from the porch as she waited for them to approach her.

"Hey Jody." Dean said with affection stepping into her hug.

"Dean, good to see you." she greeted and turned to Sam who had stepped up beside his brother. "Sam, I'm so glad you're safe."

"Hey Jody." Sam grinned wrapping her in his arms for a warm hug.

"Come on don't be bashful Castiel." Jody told him holding out her arms for him.

Castiel stood unsure, but allowed Jody to hug him knowing this was how humans showed affection for one another.

"Sis!" Cole called to her as he came out the door. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. How about you?" she questioned holding him out at arm's length to give him a once over before pulling him into her embrace.

"Jody, this is Sky, my sister." Cole introduced her.

"Hello." Sky greeted holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you finally." Jody replied. "Thank you for helping my boys."

"I should be thanking them, if it wasn't for them I wouldn't of found Cole." she said stealing a glance at Dean who was looking at her with a slight smirk on his face.

This didn't get pass Jody as she herded everyone into the house. The girls were waiting in the living room to greet their brothers with hugs and teasing. They had been cooking since Sam had called letting them know how close they were.

"Come on guys, we've got dinner ready." Krissy told them heading for the kitchen.

"Yeah, we make your favorite." Alex added. "And there's pie for dessert."

"Lead the way." Dean exclaimed taking Sky by the elbow and pulling her with him.

"I know you don't eat, but wanna join us?" Claire asked Castiel glancing up at him and away quickly. "You can try something if you want."

"I'd like that." Castiel told her following her to the dining room. His heart beat faster when he realized Claire had asked him to join her, that she actually talked to him. Maybe she was finally accepting him into her life even if he did look like her Dad. He knew it was hard for her to forgive him for what happened to her Dad and Mom. Hopefully this was a step in them becoming friends.

 **spn**

Dean and Sky were talking quietly to themselves in the corner of the kitchen while everyone else was scattered about in the living room and dining room. He looked up when Sam walked in with some dirty plates. They stepped apart but still held hands as he placed the dishes in the sink.

"Sam, you mind hanging here for a few day?" Dean asked as he sipped his coffee.

"No, why?"

"Thought maybe I'd take Sky and we'd go down south for a few days. It's a little crowded around here right now." he shrugged his shoulders.

"Down south hm-m." Sam smirked knowingly. You didn't have to be a rocket scientist to know why Dean wanted to get away and he couldn't blame him, Sky was hot and she knew how to handle Dean.

"Yeah, figured everyone could use a few days down time after everything that's happened."

"I'll be fine, I'll just hang with the girls and maybe Cole'll stick around. We could go catch a movie or something."

"I'm sure he won't mind, think he's taken a shining to Krissy."

"You noticed too? Alex said they've been inseparable since they got back."

"I'll tell Jody we're leaving." Dean said putting his cup in the sink and heading to the other room to find Jody.

"I'll go tell Cole, let him decide what he wants to do." Sky said following him to hunt down her brother.

 **spn**

"Hey Cole can I talk to you?" Sky asked when she found Cole and Krissy together talking to Alex and Claire.

"Sure Sis, what's goin' on?"

"I'm going with Dean for a couple of days, I wanted to give you my keys and let you decide what you wanted to do." she told him handing over her keys.

"Where ya going?"

"Down south, Dean knows a place he wants to take me to."

"Ok, call Uncle Jethro just so he knows we're ok or he might send the Marines out for us."

"I will, Sam's staying here if you want to hang around." she told him eyeing Krissy and looking back to him.

"I just might do that, hate for Sam to be the only male around, no wait, I forgot about Castiel. He staying too?"

"No idea, I'll call you when we get where ever we're going."

"You sure of this? I mean you've just met him."

"I am, he's...he's not like anyone I've ever met. I really want to get to know him better."

"I'm happy for ya Sis, stay in touch."

"We will, you take care too."

"I plan on it." he answered looking back at Krissy and smiling.

 **spn**

"You ready?" Dean asked Sky as he walked back into the living room carrying a bag.

"Yep, Cole's going to hang out here with Sam, Castiel and the girls. I gave him my keys in case he needed a ride." she replied picking her bag back up from the couch.

"You two be careful." Jody told them as they headed for the door pausing to give her a quick hug.

"Always." Dean assured her, kissing her forehead. "Try to keep the kids out of trouble while I'm gone."

"Like I could do that." she laughed at him. "You take care of him." she told Sky squeezing her hand. Jody liked this woman and she seemed good for Dean. She had not seem him this happy in a very long time and she was happy for him.

"I will." she smiled back giving her a knowing look.

Choruses of good byes and take care were heard from the others sitting around the room as Dean and Sky headed for the Impala.

Dean looked over at her as he settled behind the wheel and asked one more time.

"You sure 'bout this?"

"Hell yeah!" she exclaimed sliding closer so she could award him with a gentle kiss and a snuggle. "Now drive, times a wasting."

"Yes ma'am." he grinned broadly cranking the car and pulling away from Jody's. Oh yeah, the next few days were going to be very interesting if he had anything to do with it, very interesting indeed.

 **THE END**


End file.
